So Much More Then A Memory
by DaDoozer
Summary: It's been just over half a decade since the defeat of the Reapers, the galaxy still rebuilding itself - but old grudges still remain and still threaten our known saviors of the galaxy, as well as their hopes for a happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1: Patience

_A small taste of something I'm working on, it's short i know - the next chapter will be way longer, only intend 2-3 chapters maybe, but we shall see where it goes. Enjoy._  
><em>FemshepLiara pairing incoming._

* * *

><p>Rain softly pattered the ground in an expected drizzle whilst dark grey clouds towered over and across the reddened orange hued horizon - faintly booming with signals of a hastily approaching storm. The sun was just barely setting, what little was visible through the approaching tempest, fingers of dim sunlight breaking through the occasional crack between clouds - stretching across the city heights and reflecting brilliantly off the shimmering metallic beams and one way tinted windows. The winds were soft and gentle now, but with every passing moment of time it grew in strength and persistence, adamant in its mission to carry in its natural delivery of precipitation and set up the darkening stage for the violent paired dance of electricity and heated air, their passion creating sparks that lit white fires that leapt across the skies and sang deeply with a rumbling voice that could force the ground beneath it to shudder and shake in awe and respect of its natural power...<br>Once busied and prosperous Kiosks we're now empty and taking the opportunity during the temporary calm moment in time to close up - their managers readily retiring for the night. Traffic began increasing tenfold, lighting up the open passage ways between buildings with vibrant neon streaks in hues of every color. Inhabitants of the city walked with renewed vigor to compete in the race against the weather, hoping to get home or at least into the safety of some shelter before the squall hit full force. One individual in particular stood out above the rest - a unique and fair pure-blood Asari to be precise. Her skin, delicate and the color of clear and clean Earthen skies with only her eyes of absolute ocean blue to compete for her overall beauty. They shimmered like azure tinted diamonds as she narrowed her wary gaze out towards the horizon before they quickly averted themselves back to the door she was in the middle of closing. Her natural navy blue colored lips parted and moved soundlessly as she spoke a few words in the distance, before finally punching in her codes to the console to secure the door behind her. She proceeded on a hastened path towards the nearest taxi console, tapping her foot anxiously as she awaited transportation, rarely shifting her vacant stare from the clouded horizon - her mind and sights lost in the mists of her own memories, her own thoughts...

"Goddess..."

She whispers softly into the wind - languidly closing her eyes for a a few moments feeling and reveling in the tender caress of the rain falling upon her freckled cheeks, hiding the few tears that managed to escape from beneath her eyelids, her left hand idly tracing the outline of something that hung securely around her neck beneath her jacket before a crimson red taxi roared into place in front of her. She hesitated for merely a moment, the faint passing ghost of a smile crossing her lips before casually climbing in...


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

_Gahhg, this one took awhile. My lengthiest to date! Uhm, not much to say I'm afraid other then Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad I __piqued__ your interest into reading more of this traves-err story :)  
>Anywho, special thanks to you guys as well as my MP3 playlist. In particular:<br>Alexi Murdoch - Breathe  
>Burn Season - Perfect<br>Elisa - One Step Away  
>Eve 6 - Here's to the Night<br>Hoobastank - More than a memory  
>Jack wall - Reflection<br>My Darkest Days - Like Nobody Else  
>Poets of the Fall - All the way<br>Rise Against - Survivor Guilt  
>Seth Lakeman - Changes<br>The Barra Macneils - Queen of Argyle_

_Also I'm aware the name Hannah has been used as a name for Shepard's offspring before (multiple times in fact) but It's a good name - surprisingly fitting with a spacer background and I adore the idea._ _Think I may do another chapter or two after this, what do you guys think? :p  
>PS. sorry for all the editing updates - for some reason FF decided it would be funny to delete Dr. Chakwas from every sentence I used her in...<br>_

* * *

><p>The towering building of the museum was dark aside from a few display lights kept turned on for security reasons, silhouetting the exhibits and surrounding the room in gnarly looming shadows that seemed to flicker upon the ground and flutter across massive walls every time blinding flashes of white sheet lightning assaulted them through transparent domed windows overhead. The only sounds were that of someone's shoe's, heels, crossing the marbled stone like floors - slow and relaxed but their sharp clacking noise invoking an echo that rivalled that of the thunder itself that bellowed vehemently outside. A few more sounds emerged from the eerie stillness of the building, digital beeping noises of the Asari fingering a random trio of security code numbers into a console and another as she progressed through a series of spacious domed hallways, elevators, and decoratively engraved doors - leading deeper into the building. As she progressed she would read a palm sized data pad in her hand quite intently, if it wasn't for her familiarity with the layout of these walls and structure she would have no doubt acquainted herself with a wall and a broken nose by now. Finally she stopped, a sigh escaping her lips as she tilted her head from side to side, stretching the painfully stiffened muscles that frequented her body more then she liked these days.<br>_It was her curse,_ she mused.  
>It was her choice to pursue these careers of archaeology and information broking, one obviously a front for the shadier side of her income for news hounds and media hunters to gluttonously feast upon. Ever since the fall of the Reapers or even Saren Arterius himself, she was constantly being followed, watched. Privacy was but a luxury and for the most part she allowed it to be intruded upon from time to time... but when personal matters of information weaseled their way into the news and tabloids, she would use certain influences to make sure such "stories" were brutally ostracized and never revealed, or quickly denied by a rivaling publisher or news anchor that would inevitably spark debates on late night news reports. In particular, any information pertaining to her four year old daughter - Hannah T'soni and the rumored origin of her...creation. As far as anyone in the general public knows, thanks to falsely leaked information, her father was a Turian Fleet Captain who died in the final battles for Earth all those years ago, however those closer to Liara knew the truth - and they knew the importance of sustained secrecy.<br>Shortly following the Reapers fall, Batarian's, even though honored for their countless sacrifices from an entire galaxy, a fair population of them still remained bitter and subsequently quite dangerous towards humanity. In particular, to the renowned first human Spectre - Commander Shepard. And if that wasn't enough of a threat to her former Commander - Cerberus was also on the mend, it's organization violently shattered just under five years ago by the loss of its indoctrinated leadership and a large fraction of their members. They, too, still lingered as outlaws and pests on the edges of space, rebuilding. Their former agenda to protect humanity at any cost still prevailed and remained mostly as a cult of ignorant, twisted, raging, racist human extremists - intent on destroying alien lives different from their own as well as those who support said aliens. They were reduced in numbers now, but were still armed in the tattered remnants of old information and technology the Illusive Man once wielded, still mysteriously funded, and still a thorn in every council races backside - including humanity's...

She inserted her key card and another triple set of codes, remaining still for a facial recognition scan before the final set of sealed doors whooshed open, revealing a large office - her office, a large desk in the center surrounded by shelves of old artifacts and data pads, as well as display cases holding trophies of a more personal nature rather than the expected historically relevant trinkets meant for archaeological study. On the far wall was a holographic interface setup for information gathering and calls she didn't want traced, on the walls were animated images of suspected Prothean ruined worlds, solar systems, and dig sites she had directly helped discover and unearth in previous years. She crossed briskly to her desk, dropping tiredly into a cushioned , leaning forward into her hands as she placed her elbows on the desk. She could feel the tension in her neck and shoulders beginning to form an almost paralyzing headache that seemed to pulsate back and forth between the temples of her skull.  
>"Lights. Dim."<br>She spoke simply, breathing a sigh of relief as the once blinding lights of the room lowered to a dull glow. Opening an eyelid she shifted her gaze around her desk; more data pads she would need to sort and organize, decrypt and store. A Prothean silver ball floated simply above a polished metal stand, emanating a low hum whenever she touched it, a gift to her from her former commander - she smirked as she reminisced about how that woman always insisted it was just a glorified paperweight - if they could only just disable the float feature somehow. A smile crossed her lips, to her it was worth its weight in gold as human's would say, both sentimentally and financially. To the left of it was an image of a beat up looking Normandy SR-2 and standing before her an equally battered, tired, but smiling faces of the original crew - including the now intergalactic hero Commander Shepard - her pose relaxed with a scarred armored arm presented in a mock salute and the other wrapped protectively around the waist of the Asari standing next to her. To her right stood Ashley Williams sporting a familiar cheeky grin (second human Spectre, Shepard used to tease her with) who held a portrait of Kaidan Alenko. Garrus Vakarian knelt in front - his blue, silver, and black armor scarred and scorched in various places leaned heavily on his trusted sniper rifle. Next to him, Tali Zorah vas Normandy sat cross legged with helmeted head held high wielding her trademark omni-tool. Joker remained standing, slightly hunched, with a wrist bracelet holding a holo projection of EDI next to Doctor Chakwas, her gloved hand running through her dull silvery grey hair. Even Wrex presented himself regally for the still photo, shotgun in hand of course, his bulky armored form towering over everybody. And then there was herself wearing Shepard's old dog tags dangling visibly from her neck as she smiled - her right hand grasping Shepard's left shoulder to steady herself as she had obtained a wound to her left leg a few days prior to when the photo was taken. She remembered that day vividly, another instinctive smile finding her lips as she caressed an area on her chest where the tags still hung hidden beneath her halterneck shirt and white jacket, one of many memories she would forever cherish...

"Happier times..."  
>A woman's voice sorrowfully escaped the shadowed confines of Liara's office.<p>

She glanced up, her gaze tired but grateful for the familiar voice.

"You would think saving the galaxy on more than one occasion would grant you the right to live in any way you wished"  
>She smirked to the intruder.<p>

"You'd think..."  
>A woman confirmed bitterly, rising from a seated position on a nearby couch on the far wall located behind the desk. Her amber eyes nearly glistened gold in the faded light to accompany her layered and somewhat ragged looking chestnut brown hair that now hung limply around her shoulders. Her skin was an average pinkish-white color, her nose slightly disjointed from being broken on more than one occasion, and facial scarring on both cheeks from an event transpiring a little before the Reaper Wars.<br>Liara closed her eyes again, groaning quietly in annoyance as she idly rubbed the side of her forehead, she could feel the burning sensation of tears emerging within her eyes but fought valiantly in keeping them at bay. A pair of slender human hands placed themselves on her shoulders, their thumbs firmly rubbing circles and straight line patterns upon her shoulders and upper spine, some area's were applied with more pressure than others.

"When was the last time you got any sleep, Liara?"  
>the woman asked, concern lacing every word.<p>

"The last time you were here, Shepard. My restful slumbers come only when you are nearby to share them with me..."  
>Liara softly answered, hints of sorrow present, her eyelids tightening shut as she leaned back into Shepard's massage on her back as she felt the human's fingers worked skilfully, gently on a more prominent knot that had been forming since their last meeting.<p>

"5 and a half months..."  
>Shepard muttered callously more to herself but just loud enough for Liara's ears whilst bowing her head, inhaling deeply.<p>

"God, I hate this...", she continued, sliding her hands further up the young Asari's back and over her shoulders, slipping one of her hands beneath the collar of Liara's jacket and the other to the front in a smooth action to unzip her jacket, the two hand's working in a combined effort to remove it from the maidens captivating body and, of course, better access to the alluring Asari skin beneath.  
>Liara nodded once, leaning forward as she slipped her arms out of the jacket, assisting Shepard in its removal , and watched her toss it heedlessly aside. The human Spectre carefully leaned down, lowering her head and body to place a fleeting kiss upon a newly exposed shoulder, Shepard's nose nuzzling affectionately into the crook of Liara's neck.<p>

"Mmmm, strange, I am rather fond of it."  
>Liara hummed smiling softly, her eyes still closed, relishing in the intoxicating touch and comforting presence of her old Commander and lover.<p>

Shepard chuckled softly, it was a rare occurrence, but Liara could come across it more easily than most. Unfortunately it was soon replaced by a deep lingering regretful sigh.

"You know what I mean..."  
>She sighed.<p>

"I know, Shepard."

"I mean to you, it's like, I don't know, I'm dead all over again. No idea when or if I'll show up, I don't know which is worse."

"You, being dead would be much worse, believe me I am quite familiar with the torment."  
>Liara attempted comfort, a small frown sneaking across her face.<br>"Besides, I am not completely without eyes - you know how closely I monitor and how capable I am in assisting you should trouble arise, you are not as _'sneaky_' as you think..."  
>Liara's usually compassionate soft-spoken voice hesitated, becoming slightly more husky as she slowly pronounced the word.<p>

"Geez, Liara, you really take the stalker girlfriend role to the extreme with this job."  
>Shepard jested.<br>"Think of it as more of a Guardian Angel, as you human's would say."  
>Liara replied, a wry smile sneaking across her face.<br>"I suppose I can live with that", Shepard chuckled lightly, resting her chin on the nook of Liara's shoulder.  
>"That is genuinely the idea, Commander."<br>Liara's smile broadened as she turned her head, her vibrant blue eyes glistening with deeper blue slivered highlights in the faded light of her desk lamp, effortlessly catching the pupils of their amber counterparts, entrancing them with an adulating and tenderly intimate gaze. Without hesitation, Shepard's pale pinkish-red hued lips synced yearningly with soft navy blue ones, the unbridled fondness of their touch relinquishing a pleasured gasp from Liara's parted lips as Shepard slowly pulled away, the heated breath of her partner causing goose bumps to form all over the Spectre's body.  
>Liara reached up her right hand to grasp Shepard's left which still rubbed nimbly across her shoulder. Tenderly she interlaced their fingers and leaned the side of her fringed head back into Shepard, finding the human's neck with her lips with ease. Shepard squeezed Liara's hand gently, wrapping her right arm around Liara's chest, just beneath her breasts, in a lust induced venture to bring Liara closer to her own form - but silently cursed when she realized the obstinate back of an office chair remained between them, preventing the pair of bodies from effectively molding together to become one...<p>

"I missed you..."  
>Liara was first to speak. Her free hand caressing the arm Shepard had wrapped around her upper torso.<p>

"I missed you too."  
>She replied in earnest, her voice croaking with unchecked emotion.<p>

Liara slowly slid out of Shepard's embrace, she could feel the human females reluctance in letting go as Liara leaned forward to rise out of her chair, turning to face Shepard standing up, so her own face could once again meet those golden sunset colored eyes that she had been dreaming about for as long as the two had known each other. Sliding her slender blue fingers to skim across the scarred left cheek of the commander before resting it over her left ear, tangling themselves in reddish-brown tufts of Shepard's slightly dampened hair. Shepard's gaze darkened, her pupils dilating ever so slightly as her building desire to feel more of this amazing Asari's flesh against herself overpowering her caution of being watched or caught. The very scent and sight of her was enough to drive her passions over the edge, to have her this close and refrain was beyond torture.

"You weren't followed?"  
>Shepard asked just barely above a whisper.<p>

Liara shook her head, brushing her lips ever so slightly against Shepard's, the stimulating warmth of her breath on the Commanders skin sent visible shivers through her body.

"Would it matter if I was?"  
>She responded, stepping her own body closer to the human Spectre's physically well kept form, slipping a still clothed leg between Shepard's and resting a right hand upon her chest between breasts. She could feel the human's heartbeat beneath her palm, raw excitement causing it to quicken.<p>

"Only if they were armed, I suppose..."  
>Shepard breathed, her gaze dancing from Liara's blue orbs, freckled cheeks, and pair of tantalizing tempting lips that teased just mere centimeters from her own.<p>

"And if they were? What then?"  
>She continued her line of questioning, her voice lowering, nuzzling her nose softly against Shepard's scarred but still soft cheek, her hands working skilfully at the fasteners, buttons, zippers upon Shepard's black leather jacket and the grey hexagonal patterned protective vest that hid beneath it - created from materials that were designed to repel thermal bullet gunfire and dampen any sort of energy discharge, a safety precaution on Shepard's part seeing she couldn't wear her usual heavy armor without revealing her identity to all those around.<p>

"Same thing that usually happens when idiots with guns threaten our lives, I reckon."  
>Shepard smirked, running her hands from T'soni's shoulders to her all too inviting hips, resting comfortably on the small of her back, applying force to draw her Asari even closer. This elicited a surprised yelp from Liara's mouth as her right hand pushed harder against Shepard's chest, her fingernails upon her left dragging across the skin of the Spectres neck, grasping her there firmly to maintain a degree of control to assist in her attempts to remain standing on her own two feet.<p>

"Mhmmm"  
>Liara hummed, amused and all too willing to oblige the silent orders given from her Commander's not so subtle body movements.<p>

"I see what you're doing..."  
>Shepard growled lowly, her voice crackling as the overpowering roots of desire claimed ownership of her vocal chords.<p>

"What am I doing, Renea..."  
>Liara whispered provocatively into Shepard's ear, nibbling enticingly at her left earlobe.<p>

"Using your feminine Asari wiles on me to change my mind about staying."  
>Shepard growled, just barely able to focus.<br>"Is it working?"  
>Liara grinned seductively into Shepard's cheek, nuzzling the side of her face affectionately once more.<p>

"Liara..."  
>Shepard breathlessly whined. Not a tone the young Asari heard often, it was a pleading one. A tone she couldn't help but adhere to whenever it crept its way into the Shepard's wishes ...<br>Shepard's grip on her hips tightened and carefully (even just a tad bit forcefully) pushed Liara away, placing a foot of distance between the amorous couple.

It was like being snapped out of a dream by a bucket of unforgiving freezing cold water, or in this case a frozen block! Liara released an aggravated sigh, placing a hand on her hip whilst the other grasped the side of her forehead. Shepard worked desperately to steady and round up her thoughts, her face downcast, eyelids squeezed shut, and her chest rising and falling in quick succession of breaths.

"What is it you want, Shepard? Please, be honest with me."  
><em>I wouldn't dream of being anything else with you, Liara<em> - Shepard thought silently, but her eyes communicated it clearly into Liara's widened and confused pupils, causing her previously frustrated demeanor to falter and turn into a tired one.

"I can remember you asking me that once before..."  
>Shepard chuckled lightly, before abruptly cutting herself off when she noticed Liara's intimidating glare on her.<br>"God, Liara, you know how hard it is for me to do this sort of thing..."  
>Shepard became slightly more agitated.<p>

"Try."  
>She ordered, no, she begged - forcing Shepard to visibly swallow her own stubborn pride.<p>

"I want..."  
>Shepard swallowed hard, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, her eyes never wavering far from Liara's raised eyebrow stare.<p>

This wasn't an easy thing for the Commander, Liara always knew this. Giving voice to matters of the heart always seemed difficult, it was a habit of hers since they had first met on Therum all those years ago and prior even to that. She had told her that it was a weakness, that it was an unnecessary risk that enemies could use to exploit - which was an idea Shepard always loathed. once informed her that it was a survival instinct, to become cold and withdrawn, to protect herself from experiencing anymore pain at the cost of ever feeling joy, relief, love, or happiness ever again - she had to do this to keep the urge of intentionally destroying herself from taking over. She had to emotionally die to keep on breathing, to keep going until her mission to defeat the Saren/Repears was complete.  
>It was some time before they both soon found themselves neck deep in each others lives, sharing in life stories after Benezia's (her mother's) death on Noveria, even experiencing for the first time - a human sense of humor. Together they broke through the heavily guarded emotional walls and racial differences eventually guiding them both to sharing a single memorable passionate night before Ilos. It was that moment both Liara and Shepard felt the seeds of change truly take hold, an awakening so to speak - like she could be human again. She could finally breath and live in the months following Sovereigns' defeat until...<br>Liara immediately ceased her train of thought, unwilling to revisit the memories stored in that part of her mind - and much rather, refocused on the present, on Shepard's face before her.

"I want you. I want to be with you, every day for as long as I live. I want to wake up every morning to feel your body next to mine and to hear your voice say my name whether your addressing me, embracing eternity with me, or giving me hell...", she grinned weakly.  
>"I want to be happy, for longer than a few hours every few months if I'm lucky. I want..."<br>She sighed heavily, her jaw tensing up as she gritted her teeth and stared upwards towards the ceiling trying to think of more heartfelt words, the effort proving frustrating.  
>"I want the right to do what I want with my future and use my own name to do it without the paralyzing fear that it might compromise the safety of my..."<br>Shepard stopped mid sentence closing her eyes.

"Family."  
>Liara finished.<p>

"Still sounds strange to say it."  
>Shepard smiled meekly, reluctantly brushing past Liara, and picking up a path to take a seat on the couch she was on when Liara first entered her office.<p>

"How is she?"  
>Shepard's voice quivered.<p>

"She is well, shy and quiet, and adores listening to her 'uncle' Garrus's stories."  
>Liara informed her casually.<br>"But do not let her introverted demeanor fool you. She has a talent for reckless adventuring based off those stories, and when she wants something she will pursue it no matter what cautionary advice or decisive verdict I have given her."

Shepard chuckled, leaning back into the cushions of the sofa.  
>"What the hell kind of stories is he telling her?"<br>She asked, folding her arms.

"Ones about a daring human Spectre and her loyal crew of ragtag misfits, fighting off 'bad guys', and ridding the galaxy of indomitable evil foes..."  
>Liara smirked in amusement, crossing the room, leaning her own body against her desk.<p>

"Oh that slack mandible wanker..."  
>Shepard mumbled, placing a bemused ridden face into her hands, letting her fingertips slide down her face, letting them drop to her lap with palms still facing up.<p>

Liara carefully pushed herself away from the discomfort of the hardened edges of her desk that dug painfully into the muscles of her back and crouched before her lover's seated body. Her hands gently taking Shepard's into her own and giving them a doting squeeze. Her mouth moved to speak before being cut off by Shepard's hushed tone.

"I can't risk losing you, either of you. Not again."  
>She inadvertently cleared her throat.<br>"Every day I receive threats on my life... revealing who you both really are to me could greatly increase that risk."

"It could..."  
>Liara's face dropped. Unsure if she could win this argument. The disappointing thought of this moment being her last with Shepard for another 6 months or more caused a disconcerting lump to develop in her throat.<p>

"The threats would expand to you, their malicious eyes full of ill intent will be focused undesirably on you..."

"Then what greater protector is there then to have the saviour of the galaxy near to us."  
>Liara interrupted, attempting to appeal to her pride.<br>"And last I checked, my biotic abilities were no laughing matter..."

Shepard frowned.

"What about the universally known truth - 'Shit happens'."  
>Shepard stated simply.<p>

"Then let it happen. If we are to die by the hands of these threats, I would rather die knowing that we spent all the time we could together instead of always cautiously apart... "  
>Liara rose to her feet, sliding off her shoes with ease as she leaned down onto Shepard's lap, her long graceful legs aligning themselves on either side of Shepard's, straddling her, whilst her blue digits began their soft explorations through the human's hair and across the back of her neck.<br>"Your time is limited when compared to my own, Renea Shepard, to our child's. Please do not choose to waste anymore on these unproven fears and 'could-of-been's' over me."  
>She nearly wept, Liara could feel her throat tightening - threatening to mute her voice completely.<p>

"Over us..."  
>Liara corrected, her voice wavering, a frustrated tear falling freely from her eye - causing her to look away before more could fall.<p>

"Hey..."_  
><em>Shepard spoke softly.

_She's right._

Shepard thought, so much time wasted in her own self pity - telling herself she was protecting them - worrying about the unavoidable dangers she brought into the lives of everyone that knew her that she hid behind her duties as a Spectre and Alliance officer - sacrificing time she'll never get back that she could have spent enjoying the simple life she fought so valiantly for - against the collectors, against the Reapers, against everyone who threatened them. She could have spent the last 5 years enjoying the earned company of her trusted family and friends. But instead pushed them away, keeping them all at a watchable distance, hurting them as well as herself.

Immediately, Shepard's right hand grasped Liara's adorably freckled, tear moistened cheek in an open palm, the pad of her calloused thumb swiping a small crystal like globule of water away.

"No more of those. Not while I'm here."  
>Shepard uttered softly, using the influence of her right hand to pull Liara's stunning features to gaze down towards her again. Tiredly Liara let her head fall against Shepard's, their foreheads meeting, a heavy sigh escaping her pursed lips. Shepard wasted no time straightening her posture, giving her the height she needed to catch those tender lips between her own...<br>Their kisses were slow and cautious pecks at first, designated more to comfort and console rather then arouse - but as with anything between the young maiden and her intended bond mate - the initial actions of affection grew, like oxygen that breathed new life to a flame that flickered delicately atop smouldering embers. Liara desperately deepened the kiss, closing her eyes tightly, a short high pitched muffled whimper escaping her as she felt Shepard's left hand and arm sneak beneath her silk textured forest green halterneck shirt at the waist and snake around her, pushing against the small of her back. She tried to pull back to speak, but Shepard's lips and heated actions were relentless in their assaults on her senses, her body. Seductively Shepard slid her right hand down Liara's side grasping firmly to her hip whilst her left interlaced it's fingers with the edges of Liara's shirt, sliding it upwards with her left hands intrepid journey to the back of the Asari's neck.  
>Liara broke the kiss, soundlessly allowing her partner to slip the forest green colored garment over her head, letting it float airily to the floor. Their tongues met once more, renewing their erotic dance, Shepard's hands tenderly cupping the perfectly shaped twin peaks upon Liara's chest before she took the initiative and stood up - Liara's legs instinctively wrapping firmly around Shepard's waist as the Commander pivoted both their bodies so Liara could lay on her back on top of the soft sofa cushions.<br>Gravity took its course at a point of no return, causing Shepard to stumble and fall forward into an unsuspecting Asari - forcing a surprised grunt from Shepard and a soft-hearted contagious chuckle from Liara.

"Graceful..."  
>Shepard laughed breathlessly, slightly embarrassed.<br>Liara grasped her lovers cheek between both hands, trailing kisses from Shepard's forehead back down to her lips.

"Grace was never one of your strengths, Shepard"  
>Liara jested playfully.<p>

" Well, not when I'm compared to you, T'soni. I can be quite graceful should the situation call for it."  
>Shepard grinned, reeling back her body to shed her own shirt from her body as well as loosening the belt around her waist.<br>"Lie to me if you must, Shepard. But I have seen you dance..."  
>Liara simply smirked.<br>"Ouch!"  
>Shepard laughed in a light-hearted feigned voice of hurt.<p>

Instantly Shepard felt herself being pulled down by the neck, swollen blue lips reuniting with pink ones, white teeth gently grazing the lower pinkish hued lip, the experience completely enveloping Shepard's senses.

"Goddess..."  
>She whispered, completely intoxicated by Shepard's taste, the familiar scent of her arousal, the welcomed warmth of Shepard's bare chest and soft swelled breasts, and hardened nipples pressing firmly against her own - effortlessly overwhelmed any form of rational thought.<br>Shepard moaned, suckling at the Asari's alien flesh upon her neck - the moisture or her tongue leaving heated trails downwards towards her shoulder and chest. Liara's breathing thickened, more pressured with every passing second before she could refrain no longer.

"Shepard.."  
>She breathed, the hint of a whine present in her tone. Instantly grabbing the Spectres attention, her dilated amber pupil gaze penetrating deep into Liara's ocean blues...<p>

"Embrace Eternity."

* * *

><p>Clothes littered the floors of Liara's office, the faint sounds of thunder still recognizable as a storm still raged outdoors. Hours had passed since its first announcement of arrival, but still it remained in strength, never waning until it's last cache of energy was spent, until the guiding hands of the westerly winds decided to coax it's partner towards a new path, a new destination, to display their combined breathtaking natural performance...<br>Between rolling rumbles, the unmistakable noise of panted breathing sounded in the corner, a pair of naked feminine bodies lay atop a cushioned sofa. The blue Asari being held protectively in the tender embrace of a human, their legs entwined between one anothers, the touch of the human's toes sliding leisurely up and down the seductively smooth calf of the Liara's right leg, Liara's left leg strategically placed between Shepard's to brush teasingly against the height of the Spectre's groin. Tiny droplets of moisture peppered the furrowed brows of both women, their shared fiery kisses never hesitating for long between longingly vulnerable stares at one another. Their sweat covered and near physically spent bodies glistening in the small rays of allotted light, the shared intensity of their love making and mind melding causing them both to drift in and out of a blissful euphoria that neither one could communicate with mere words. Only the combined symphony of their ragged breathing - punctuated with gentle notes of undiluted ecstasy as each one approached the apex of their hastening fervor. Exhausted but still pleasured moans escaped struggling lungs as each fluttering touch still burned like liquid fire through each others veins, the poor organs barely able to gather or contain the amount of air necessary to respond to the heart and minds rising need for oxygenated blood flow resulting in an expected dizzying sensation between the two lovers. Together, their hips bucking instinctively, their wanton need for each others addictive touch evident with each converging heave.  
>Shepard was the first to cry out her uncontainable and overwhelming satisfaction, the volume of her orgasm muffled as she buried her head into the nook of Liara's neck again, her struggled pants and near muted cries causing Liara to shiver and respond with her own adulating gasps, one of her hands grabbing a handful of the couch's edge in her tightening light blue knuckled grasp while the other held the right side of Shepard's head, raking fingernails across the human's scalp as she felt the powerful surge of gratifying pleasure originate from her partner through the bond...<p>

They laid quietly for awhile, taking an opportunity to catch their breath, allowing both their bodies a temporary reprieve from the constant bombardment of emotions and physical stimulation.  
>Liara's eyes languidly faded back into their natural blue's, allowing a small smile to wander across her lips and dimple her rounded, flushed cheeks. She could feel Shepard's forehead lean wearily against her back, her breathing slowing, her embrace around the Asari's chest and waist relaxing. Liara stroked the side of her mates cranium - what little she could reach in her current position - reveling in the feel of the human's dampened hair against her skin, between her fingers. It wasn't long before they both felt the unfavorable clutches of a domineering fatigue take hold - there was so much the young maiden wished to say to Shepard but did not wish to interrupt or sacrifice what little restful sleep they could get in what little time they had left before Shepard undoubtedly had to depart again. Reluctantly she closed her eyes, surrendering to the persistent persuasions of a needed slumber...<p>

"Liara..."  
>A whisper intruded as she felt movement against her back.<p>

"Hmm.."  
>Liara moaned tiredly, her body inherently tensing as it visibly stretched before lazily retreating back into a relaxed state.<p>

Shepard's face lowered to hover just millimeters above Liara's right ear, a soft kiss placing itself just above, a gentle hand fumbling with the dog tags around her neck.

"Take me home..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Take off my shield. Carry my sword. I won't need it anymore...<br>Find me a sky, and give me my wings. Frozen and broken but free.  
>Tell them I'm all right, I'm coming home. This war is over - I'm coming home..."<br>- Melissa Etheridge - This War is Over.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

_rarararaaa...my first attempt at child like conversation *shakes fists* it was frustrating._  
><em>Anyways, here you guys go, a third chapter! Thanks again to all those that left reviews asking for more, this chapters for you.<em>  
><em>Anywho, Enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p>A dawning sun rose, it's redeeming and comfortingly thermal rays illuminating its way across the early morning skies, the once powerful dominance of a massive storm surrendering it's temporarily conquered ethereal empire, and swiftly retreating east wards towards vast new territories. In its wake only the diminishing grey tails of hastily abandoned clouds idly stretched and hovered, lost and separated from its brethren, forgotten and insignificant - a lingering stain on the now vibrantly painted horizons of vivid oranges, dull peach, and pale blues, the combination of colors announcing the simplistic and miraculous arrival of a victorious new day. But the coming dawn was not unforgiving, for in given time the charcoal colored tufts of gathered moisture would soon become whitened and pure - becoming a gratifyingly beautiful brushstroke upon the canvas of an even greater masterpiece...<p>

A woman stood quiet and content, her arms folded neatly beneath a rounded pair of brazenly exposed breasts, her hand's cupping and gently supporting the smooth curves of each bended elbow. Her body still, her breathing casually relaxed, the welcoming warming fingers of the rising sun's light gracefully touching, embracing, silhouetting her naturally tall and regally postured form. A small bashful smile crept across her lips, softening her facial features, as she felt the suns invigorating warmth upon her inviting skin. Ocean blue iris pools concealed themselves behind delicate lids as the young woman basked serenely - for so long she had relied on this source of temperate comfort as a poor substitute of what she used to share blissfully with an old lover, with Shepard, hoping to keep the memories of precious time spent with her touch - alive and fresh. But now, _now _the waves of enticingly outstretched rays were no longer necessary to liven her mind or thaw a frozen heart. She had everything she had ever wanted or ever dreamed of wanting slumbering peacefully in bed across from her, as well as down the hall from her chambers. The sun had, grudgingly and not unexpectedly, reverted back into the familiar status of acquainted friend...

The young Asari maiden slowly drifted her angelical gaze to the exhausted human female that lay soundly upon her chest - beneath muddled satin bed sheets that gathered messily between her legs, exposing one while covering the other, and also clinging loosely across the enticing curve of her lower back. Soundlessly Liara allowed her footsteps to gracefully lead her across the room from her previous vigil before the window. Carefully she grasped the silky white bathrobe that hung limply over the foot of the bed, never allowing her eyes to wander from Shepard's dormant body as she casually threw the garment on. Without realizing it, the once bashful smile on Liara's beguiling, navy blue lips quickly morphed into an amused and tremendously happy one, inspiring a pair of indented dimples to form upon each cheek. Casually she stepped to the foot of Shepard's side of the bed, placing two elegantly long fingers atop the mattress just beside the Commander's revealed feet, a hint of mischievousness originating from somewhere deep within her eyes. Slowly she meandered along the side of the bed, allowing her royal blue digits to gracefully slide up Shepard's body - across the pads of her feet, along the soft pink of the exposed flesh of her leg, over top the supple round left cheek of her firm and alluring buttocks, up her spine...  
>The slumbering Spectre twitched slightly as the delicate touch swept across her sensitive feet and up her left calf and thigh. A bemused smirk bridged between facial cheeks as Shepard felt the audacious adventuring of fingertips languidly drifting across her rear and back.<br>A low and tired, but not displeased, groan permeated the stillness of the air as Liara knelt down to her knees before Shepard's face, tracing her fingers down the Commander's outer left forearm as it dangled limply over the side of the bed. She watched intently as the once sleeping Spectre's eyelids fluttered open, those bright and determined golden amber eyes and accompanying trademark Commander Shepard smirk instantly sparking the impending roaring fire that would inexorably melt her smitten heart. The Asari's fingers absentmindedly made a slow backwards path to rest atop Shepard's left shoulder blade, tracing sloth paced circles upon the smooth skin there, whilst Liara's free hand grasped the Commander's lazily draped left hand and proceeded to affectionately kiss each scarred knuckle and calloused edged fingertip.  
>Shepard watched intently, rarely blinking due to her inflexible reluctance to separate her eyes from the breathtakingly beautiful blue spheres and stunning face that captivated her. Sleeping was the enemy when it came to sharing a bed with Dr. Liara T'soni, for it took incredible will power on Shepard's part to stop making love to this Asari, not only with her body and mind but with her own eyes as well. The Spectres resulting sigh was soft as those tender lips made contact, the back of her freshly kiss anointed hand sliding delicately across Liara's freckled left cheek, then slowly across to rest beneath her chin, and trekking onwards to cup her right cheek within a gentle palm. Time stood still as the soft urgings of Shepard's left hand guided the young maiden's engaging lips to harmoniously rendezvous with her own. The taste of her tongue, the feel of her heated breath, the fluid hum of an aroused moan as Shepard's hand slid from her cheek to caress charted trails up and over her uniquely textured crest - all sent tingling shivers down Liara's spine.<br>There was that smile again, that life altering overjoyed grin she had witnessed when she first admitted her feelings for the young Asari scientist just under a decade ago. It quickly disappeared, however, and a blank stare cruelly took its place amidst Liara's features - one Shepard only recognized as her being dragged helplessly deep into the churning sea's of thought.

"You Ok?"  
>Shepard inquired with a tidbit of concern, rising up to lean lazily on her right elbow, her voice scratchy and hoarse as a result of just waking up...<p>

The smile returned, the stunning blue eyes shone happily once more, those heavenly pursed lips leaning in for another joining with their counterparts. The kiss was slow and sensual, the raw tenderness causing Shepard's toes to instinctively curl and her heart to pleasingly flutter with overwhelming adoration for her chosen partner, for Liara.

Many would disapprove of this union, mainly the ignorant pro-human politicians, military officials, and organizations she unfortunately had the 'honor' of dealing with on a monthly basis. They will chastise one of humanity's greatest hero's for choosing a life outside of human restraints, mocking the fact that she had mated and joined with an Asari - an alien that wasn't from their world, that wasn't one of them. They loathed the idea that any offspring produced would never be human, wouldn't contribute to humanity, and halt the legacy and human genetic blood line of the Shepard's - Humans first, hero's second - in their eyes...  
>She had always wondered about why "immortality" was so important through human reproduction, to pass on the DNA created characteristics of their forefathers and parents to continue the flow of family genes. Lines that had traveled and withstood the trials of time and adapted through the many hardships their home planet had thrown at them, was an Asari line really so different? Wasn't it the handed down knowledge that the important factor?<br>Such an heinous act such as mating with an Asari would undoubtedly be considered abandonment, or selfish betrayal to the stubborn pride of the human belief that they needed to breed in order to survive, and everyone needed to do it as was their obligation - especially their renowned saviors, and especially now after the Reaper wars just about decimated their species...  
>They failed to understand,however, that this particular child, would still and always be Shepard's child in her eyes - genetically bound or otherwise, no matter what the science dictated. She had read and was once informed by Liara herself that Asari didn't take actual DNA to form their offspring, but rather copied traits and chains that they deemed valuable to imprint upon their own to create a new life, a daughter, through their mating bonds - which Liara eventually did using Shepard. As far as Shepard was concerned, the Asari took procreation to a whole new level of life, a plane of being that was almost incapable for the basic human mind to comprehend unless they experienced it firsthand. The graceful combining of minds and existence, melding of emotions and basic essences, of motivations and complex personalities...<br>And then after that, after eleven months, the first breath of a crestless newborn Asari would be the end result of it all - crying loudly in her cradling protective embrace, her tiny barley opened shimmering black eyes searching frantically for its mother's to finalize the mental bonding and recognition between mother and child.  
>Shepard mentally smirked to herself recalling the day of her daughters entry into this battered galaxy. Humanity could shove it. And damn their pride.<p>

"Never better..."  
>She whispered between intoxicating lip locks.<p>

"What time is it..?"  
>Shepard asked in a huskily low whisper, letting her left hand drop from Liara's cheek to explore the blue territory beneath a loosely tied together robe, the slightly parted opening of the seductively adorned apparel revealing teasing amounts of alluring flesh.<p>

"Still early."  
>Liara murmured softly, leaning into the Commander's touch.<br>"Hannah shouldn't be awake for another hour or two, at least..."

Shepard grinned, taking the subtle hint, pulling her amazing Asari lover closer by the left hip, forcing Liara to stand and latterly lower herself down alongside the awaiting Spectre. Shepard shuffled her physically fit body backwards to allow space for her mate to lay, their bodies never more than a few inches apart at all times. The middle aged human's left hand gingerly worked in untying the knot binding Liara's robe together, the simple obstruction stubbornly restricting the free roam of said hand from properly re-discovering every hill and valley, every peak and crevasse, upon Liara's voluptuous body.

"Is she known for being an early riser?"  
>Shepard smiled curiously, the endearing resonance of her voice caused the Asari's to broaden her smile.<p>

"That depends greatly on how active she has been with her friends or engrossed in her studies."

"Studies? She's 4 and a half years old, Liara. What in the world does she study?"  
>Shepard chuckled.<p>

"She has taken a keen interest in human history, actually, as well as Turian politics. Ever since she discovered a holovid broadcast mentioning the First Contact Wars between the two species, as well as the rumors of her father - I have heard no end on the subjects."  
>Liara smirked, running a confident hand down the Commander's exposed hip, slipping covertly beneath a conveniently positioned blanket around her thighs...<p>

"Oh...wow."  
>Shepard softly scoffed in surprise, forcing her to clear her throat to reacquire her voice.<br>"You know I was partial to the study of Dinosaurs and building blocks made into starships at that age but you know..."  
>Shepard grinned, a smidgeon of embarrassment causing her to blush at the notion of the simple mindedness of her own childhood compared to her own child's.<p>

The young maiden chuckled lightly.  
>"An interest you've yet to let diminish."<br>She grinned, remembering the model ships that decoratively displayed themselves above Shepard's desk on board the Normandy SR-2.

"Has she ever asked about her other parent?"

"Only once", Liara paused, her face forming a troubled frown, her eyes becoming joylessly distant as her focus dropped down to the mattress between them, halting her amorous ministrations between the sheets, "She wished to know his name."

"What did you tell her?"  
>Shepard carefully asked, tilting her head to the side, allowing a comforting hand to gently rub up and down the tense Asari's back.<p>

"That she only needed to know that her 'father' cared greatly for her, and that when she was ready would one day hear the stories of how she came to be - including the identity of her other parent"  
>A weak smiled narrowed her blue lips.<br>"Much to her dismay, she left the matter alone. And has been waiting patiently ever since"

"So she..."

"No more questions."  
>Liara interrupted, ceasing Shepard's train of thought, placing a halting finger upon Shepard's slightly parted lips, "I do not wish to reveal everything about our daughter's motivations that you need to discover for yourself", her smile widened, eyes glinting with hinted amusement towards the Spectres building curiosity.<p>

"Very well then. I shall alter my attentions and satisfy the growing curiosities of other matters that have been growing in my mind."  
>A cocksure grin emerging on Shepard's face as she kissed the corners of Liara's mouth.<p>

"And what curiosities are those, Commander...?"  
>Liara purred, stretching her neck out to allow Shepard's boldly gallivanting lips to travel down her neck to place teasingly evanescent pecks upon a newly revealed body.<p>

"One: Where else can I find those fascinating freckles of yours."  
>She shamelessly suckled upon a pert and uncovered nipple of Liara's left breast, her tongue periodically darting out and traversing in small hastening circles.<p>

Liara moaned pleasurably, running both hands through Shepard's disheveled chestnut hair, "And the others?", she breathlessly queried.

"Two: How many more shades of blue adorn this beautifully sculpted body of yours..."  
>The Spectres own hand placed pressure between a pair of openly accepting thighs.<p>

"Goddess, how do you do this to me so easily...?"  
>She murmured, arching her back excitedly into the Commander's touch, trying desperately to refrain from embracing eternity - not yet...<p>

"The same way you do, T'soni. I've learned diligently from the master seductress that is my bondmate..."  
>She kissed her lips once, pride swelling in her tone.<br>Shepard's mouth hovered before making contact again, hesitating, memorizing, and thoroughly teasing the Asari's anxiously awaiting trembling swollen lips that wordlessly begged for more - the sounds of her exulted gasps placing Shepard precariously closer to the edge of a towering lust carved cliff - her body teetering as the winds of Liara's addicting touch pushed her heedlessly head first into the crashing waves of pleasure below, sweeping her away in the rising seas of boundless passions...

* * *

><p><em><span>Hours later...<span>__**  
><strong>_  
>Shepard stirred quietly, stretching out as she rested lazily in her usual position on her stomach atop the bed, the familiar aroma of a homemade breakfast permeate throughout the room, instinctively causing her stomach to growl.<br>_**  
>*Cough*<strong>_

Tiredly she opened her eyes in response to a distinct noise, the blurry haze of sleep still possessing her sights, revealing a still surreal looking world. Blinking repeatedly the blurred vision slowly started to dissipate, revealing a crystal clear vision of a small, chubby cheeked, wide and round amber eyed, button nosed, miniature Asari._**  
><strong>_Shepard's eyes instantly widened to match the child's own stare, her chest constricting in both shock and surprise, her body visibly tensing - audible words becoming harder to form then breathing was at the moment.  
>It wasn't so much the fact she was face to face with her child for the first time in 4 years that sent her mind reeling in panicked disarray, but the fact she was laying butt naked beneath thin sheets in the little Asari's mother's bed.<br>She watched as the child jumped back, a surprised gasp escaping her lungs in reaction to the sudden movement from the once sleeping human she was once intently studying. Quickly she averted her gaze to stare timidly towards the floor, her hands folding nervously in front of her, her fingers fumbling with the fabric of the shirt of her light green PJ's. She looked so much like her mother with that expression - triggering a heart warming smile to plaster itself across Shepard's face, softening her features considerably.

"Hello, little one."  
>Shepard mumbled quietly, careful not to spook the child anymore then she all ready had.<p>

She watched Hannah's eyes narrow critically before she managed to reinforce her courage and mentally convince herself to take an inquisitive and brave step forward. Shepard noticed her fringe wasn't as patterned, textured, or as thick as Liara's yet - still remarkably smooth, still developing. Her skin closer to Benezia's shade of blue rather than the sky blue of her own mother. But the genetic uniqueness of the T'soni's 'eyebrow' markings prevailed - as well as a smattering of freckles that sparingly peppered across her forehead and liberally dotted the rounds of her cheeks. The marking's were faint now, barely noticeable, but in time would soon develop and darken with the coming of maturity._  
><em>  
>"Hi."<br>She greeted, still unsure if she wanted to make a run for the door or finish her evaluation of the strange person in her Mother's room.

"Are you a human?"  
>She asked shyly, avoiding eye contact, a hand rubbing at the back of her ridged neck.<p>

Shepard elicited a small chuckle.  
>"Last I checked."<p>

"What are those?"  
>Hannah inquired, pointing a small blue finger towards the dull white markings on the sides of Shepard's face.<br>"Are they like a family marking? Like Turian's got? Do human's have 'em too?"

"They're scars I received a very long time ago..."  
>Shepard responded simply.<p>

"What is a scar?"

"A mark left permanently behind after an injury heals."  
>The still prone Shepard informed her.<p>

"Oh...Do they hurt?"  
>She asked, cocking her head curiously to the side, running her hand across her own cheek.<p>

"They used to, but no, not anymore."  
>Shepard smiled faintly.<p>

"What is your name?"  
>The young Asari finally inquired, her voice becoming slightly more casual.<p>

"Renea."  
>Shepard answered carefully, not revealing her more commonly used last name, unsure how much the child knew about her at the moment and not wanting to reveal too much just yet until she was more familiar with her daughter, and what kind of impact it would have on the child.<p>

"Mine's Hannah T'soni. Mother said we had a guest, and that I had to be quiet, but she did not tell me your name and we do not often have guests stay the night in our apartment except maybe uncle Garrus but mother said he is the only one allowed and he gets the couch in the livin' area, oh and Aethyta too. But nobody else."  
>She spoke quickly, stemming the tides of her own nervousness with run on sentences that Shepard swore were all done in one long breath.<p>

"Are you my mother's new bond mate?"

Shepard froze, her face deadpanned. She opened her mouth to carefully respond but only a stuttering croaking noise was released before...

"Hannah? Where'd you go, your breakfast is ready!"  
>A familiar voice called out from down the hall, grabbing both little Hannah's and Shepard's attention.<p>

"I gotta go, I am not s'posed to be in here. Do not tell her I was in here! Please!"  
>She whispered, panic creeping its way into her little voice.<p>

"Secrets safe with me, Hannah."  
>Shepard nodded lowering her own voice, her face assuming a look of mock seriousness.<br>"Go get yourself some Grub, your mother's waiting."

The young Asari paused slightly confused for a second before she allowed a contagious grin to take hold of her lips before quickly sprinting out of the room on little bare blue feet, Shepard's eyes watching intently as she fled the scene.

Slowly she pulled herself out from under the covers , stretching out every knot, while a strained groan and exhale escaped her now relaxing lungs. Allowing another smile to cross her lips, she quickly rose to her feet to begin a search for her clothes before the child had another chance to unexpectedly come racing in again...

* * *

><p>"Mother, what does grub mean?"<br>Hannah inquired.

"It's uh, human word for a type of insect larvae, I believe."  
>Liara answered honestly, her brow furrowing at the randomness of the question but continued going about her duties in the kitchen of preparing another batch of pancakes and eggs for herself and Shepard.<p>

Horror crossed the young Asari's face as she stared alarmingly at her food.

"What? Was it something I said?"  
>Liara chuckled, catching her daughter's expression in her peripheral view.<p>

"No. Do human's eat grubs?"  
>Hannah continued questioning, disgust edging its way into her voice.<p>

"I...where did you hear this word?"  
>Liara's turn to question. A lingering suspicion rising in the back of her mind that the little fair blue skinned child of hers had been in her chambers interrogating their 'guest'.<p>

"Nowhere." Hannah blurted out, poking nervously at her now mutilated and half eaten food.  
>"I just heard it somewhere a long time ago, ok?"<br>She finally corrected, still trying to hide the truth, avoiding direct eye contact with her mother.

Liara folded her arms, arcing an amused eyebrow towards her daughter.

"Some do. Others not so much. I personally couldn't get past the appearance to go sticking one of those things in my mouth."  
>Shepard casually interjected into the conversation, running her hands through freshly moistened hair, as she entered the dining room and adjoining kitchen, shooting Liara an entertained glance and grin as she approached the counter that separated the two rooms. Liara lowered her chin to her chest, allowing a smile to expand across her own face as she shook her head.<p>

"Grub is just an old slang term for food that my family used to use whenever dinner was ready. It sort of stuck, I guess."  
>Shepard continued, taking up a position just to the side and behind Liara, wrapping her strong arms around the older Asari's waist, resting her hands on a taut stomach, and her chin on Liara's left shoulder as she gazed longingly at the pair of blue hand's that diligently prepared breakfast.<p>

"Hmmm..."  
>Hannah pondered.<br>"Human's are strange..."

Shepard released a barely audible laugh, burying her face into Liara's shoulder.

"You are not the only one to think so, Little Wing."  
>Liara snickered, feeling the faint vibrations of Shepard's laughing body against her back.<p>

"I feel a tad outnumbered here..."  
>Shepard admitted jokingly.<p>

"Mother. Can I show Renea my picture's I made yesterday? They are on an OSD in my room!"

"Finish your meal, then yes, you may."  
>Liara turned her head towards Shepard, silently mouthing the name "Renea" only to get a shrug from Shepard.<br>"I panicked! I didn't know how she'd respond to Shepard ..."  
>The human whispered as a curved blue elbow bunted itself against her stomach.<br>"_*oof* _Hey!"

The two parents attentions were soon returned to the child at the table as they watched three large fork full's of food got shoved at FTL speed into Hannah's mouth, causing her all ready rounded cheeks to bulge to near full capacity but effectively clearing her plate. Shepard watched Liara bury her forehead into her palm, with an exasperated gasp. Hannah quickly moved to rise from her seat and dash to her room but was immediately halted by her mother's stern voice and downward motioning finger to sit.

"You sit still and thoroughly chew that asteroid sized mound of food you so recklessly packed into your mouth, Hannah T'soni - there will be no choking accidents in my house today, thank you very much."  
>Hannah merely rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation as she sat heavily back into her seat, folding her arms as she slowly and repetitively chewed, her feet dangling and swinging back and forth beneath the chair.<br>Shepard grasped a nearby glass and pitcher of juice, abandoning her post by Liara, carefully pouring it half full as she proceeded towards the table. Nodding her head towards Hannah, she offered her young one the small cup of orange yellow tinted liquid that she quite eagerly accepted and began sipping from.

"Thank you."  
>She mumbled between chews, soon swallowing the last remnants of her mouth full of food with another gulp of juice.<p>

"Your welcome."  
>Shepard beamed, turning back towards the kitchen to assume her spot at Liara's side.<br>Without a second glance or uttered word, Hannah raced off to her room to begin her intrepid quest to find the previously mentioned OSD, leaving Liara and Shepard a quick moment together by themselves.

"I thought you said she was quiet and shy."  
>Shepard smirked, slipping her hands down Liara's arms and perching her chin upon her shoulder again.<p>

"She usually is! It seems she has discovered a bit of a kindred connection with you."  
>Liara remarked, just as surprised as Shepard.<p>

"But I didn't do anything..."  
>The Spectre stated.<p>

Liara simply shrugged, remembering how easily she quickly became enamored with Shepard, and still was...  
>"Sometimes you don't have to."<br>She sighed.

"You'd better get comfortable. Her stories behind the illustrations will go on for some time."  
>Liara chuckled after a moment of silence, flipping a pancake and removing the pan from the scalding heat source of the stove top.<br>"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then."  
>Shepard broadened her smirk, nudging her nose against Liara's cheek, her playful hands sneaking beneath Liara's form fitting, v-neck, indigo blouse - massaging her Asari lover's lower back.<br>"I can't believe you still remember how to make those..." Shepard fondly reminisced, "It's been awhile since I've had the Shadow Broker make me breakfast." the human Spectre gutturally remarked just barely above a whisper.  
>Liara couldn't resist the overpowering urge to grin. Turning abruptly, she wrapped two slender blue arms around Shepard's neck, pulling her Spectre into another heated kiss and embrace. The two remained entwined for several moments before parting briefly long enough for Shepard to whisper a soft "I Love You" against her lips...<p>

_***Cough*  
><strong>_  
>Instantly both pairs of eyes shot open, shattering the trance they had both let themselves fall into, and hastily glanced down to spot Hannah - who glared upwardly towards the two adults, her arms folded.<p>

"She is more than a guest isn't she, Mother."  
>She arced an eerily familiar, judgmental eyebrow.<p>

"Yes, little wing. You would be correct in assuming such. Shepard, will be staying with us for awhile..."  
>Liara hesitated kneeling down to catch her daughters eyes with her own, extending a comforting hand to cup her daughters cheek.<br>"That is if you don't mind, of course..."

This caused a small shrug to roll across Hannah's shoulders.  
>"I S'pose..."<br>The idea seemed to weigh heavily upon Hannah's mind for a few minutes before her eyes darted brightly up to meet Shepard's currently ambivalent gaze.  
>"Wait. Shepard! Like the one uncle Garrus's talks about!"<p>

"The one and the same"  
>Liara subtly winked towards her daughter.<p>

"Do you have any int'resting stories?"

Shepard chuckled, lowering herself to join the duo on the floor, sharing a knowing glance with Liara.  
>"I have a few..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

_Things are going to get interesting...dun dun dun! _  
><em>Thanks again to all who reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback - it makes future chapters I never really anticipated possible!<em> _Read on! And as always please continue with the reviews, let me know how I'm doing!_

* * *

><p>The night swept across the skies, the twin sister moons of Illium taking watch in the skies - their reflective surfaces catching the sun's offered beams and wielding a fraction of them as their own to combat the inevitable darkness that would seek to suffocate the horizon. They were not alone however, for together they were mighty - the smaller one of the two moons, named Faethia, charging bravely into the skies, a warning to the shadows that the powerful light of the sun would not be diminished so easily. But still the night would try, it's near indomitable hands strangling the light of the first moon that it fought so valiantly to uphold, sometimes being overwhelmed when the night summoned legions of grey clouds to its cause. Never would it prevail, however, because only a mere hour after Faethia emerged - her much larger sister Miaehlia would dominate, her size making it impossible to completely block her from glowing bright. And if she was not a deterrent - then her clusters of loyal cosmic followers would march to the cause, standing dutifully and loyally as thousands of them took to the horizons, twinkling triumphantly and never fading until the sleeping sun would once more awaken and reclaim it's day...<p>

Shepard paced quietly, her bare feet shuffling across a carpeted floor before a large panoramic view window on the one wall, a glass of water filled to the brim with ice in one hand, her omni tool activated in the other - it's vibrant orange hued glow illuminating the Spectres face and causing her amber eyes to narrow with concern and flash vividly as twin pupils darted rapidly from side to side, the triangular trio patterned dot's in her eyes becoming more noticeable as they focused in more intently on the flickering interface. There were several messages littering her storage device, some threats, some pleas for help, some friendly hello's and well wishers, and some council requests. What also caught her attention was the fact there were several repeated transmissions from Miranda and EDI - all titled with familiar phrases such as '**URGENT: CMDR. SHEPARD - RESPOND**' or '**Where the hell are you?**' or something along those lines. She'd been ignoring these problems for a few days now, trying not to let her work interfere with spending some much needed time mending her own affairs but alas in her line of work - expected duties had a habit of piling up into stacks of immeasurable proportions, especially after type casting herself as a workaholic to the galaxy - always being there when it wanted her... instead of needing her...  
>A groan lurked menacingly from Shepard's throat, her head shaking as she fell tiredly onto a nearby couch, placing a persperating clear cup of melted ice atop a conveniently placed black topped rectangular table before her, her head falling forward to sit in two angled hands upon pivoted arms braced only by her slightly parted legs.<p>

"I need to retire..."  
>She muttered under her breath, to herself, to the surrounding silence that engulfed the room - only the distant shrieking sounds of traffic accompanying her lowered volume ramblings.<br>You would get bored, her mind would counter, a part of you loves this too much to let it go. Her mind was right of course, she probably would go insane from boredom. Her trigger finger would constantly ache, her eyes would always patrol areas for threat assessments, she would always plan escape routes or tactics, she would always be a soldier at heart...but then what about Liara. And Hannah.  
>Liara was still a prominent researcher and curator of Illium's finer educational aspects - having a museum of Prothean Archeological finds to her credit, as well as a reputation as a successful information broker to those who could afford it. Not to mention her "Shadow Broker" title that she shared willingly with Feron, a Drell, a rather roguish Drell Shepard would rather punch then trust...but he was Liara's friend, even though his intentions were questionable at times. Even after the Reapers, even after Liara had abandoned her ship to help Shepard and returned to find it in ruin, she continued the path - still with the same speech that she would use the information to make the galaxy better, and to continue aiding Shepard in her duties...<br>Then there was Hannah, not her flesh and blood, but definitely of shared personality and mind, although she did share a few 'genetic' copied similarities to match her father's. It was really a surreal experience to stare into eyes that were your own but not quite, or see her perform certain actions in the same way you did when you were younger or...even now. It was both comforting and amusing to see pieces of yourself with your own eyes. She did share a passion of her mother's when it came to the secrets of the past, especially her own. She was near obsessed with her Turian heritage, her room decorated in artfully done renditions and portraits of what her Father could have looked like - some in armor, some in Turian military robes, some even with this unknown father standing alongside a scribbled likeness of Liara, with little Hannah in his arms. Shepard's little Hannah...  
>God, she was so jealous of this made up Turian, as stupid as it was to admit, she could feel the green clutches of unmistakable envy as Hannah described each picture to her with both pride and disappointment...<p>

Shepard's eyes closed, surrendering behind pale lids as both exhaustion and fatigue began relentlessly assaulting her body. She had just spent the day touring Illium with Hannah, swapping stories, socially bonding, and visiting every possible child friendly 'hot-spot' and 'attraction' that they could find to keep entertained while Liara tried to play catch up with her Museum and Feron for a couple days. It was more or less a good day, a quiet day, very few people recognizing or approaching her, it felt strange but not entirely unwelcome - maybe she could get used to this life?  
>Having a home away from the Normandy and Spectre status...<br>Not having to kill someone or something every day...  
>Tucking her daughter into a safe and warm bed every night she was able...<p>

Tiredly she twisted her body to rest prone on the couch, propping up her legs and folding them whilst switching off her omni tool, muting it. Slowly starting to drift off in the alleviating silence of her new home...

* * *

><p>"Feron, bring up the cluster charts for Exodus and Hades Gamma."<br>Liara sternly ordered, her eyes scanning darkly across a holographic interface, the constant static infested buzz of chattering voices of every tongue and language blaring over her speakers as she re-opened a link set to Hagalaz.

"Yes ma'am, just get up or something?"  
>The croaky sound of Drell's voice emitted through the newly activated channel.<p>

"Never slept."  
>Liara stated simply, sidetracked, keying in random coordinates into a mini star chart that flooded brilliantly across a wall in her office.<br>"I am sorry, I just want to be sure of something, I did not mean to be rude."  
>She finally sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her left thumb and index finger, and folding her right arm across her chest, datapad still firmly held in hand.<p>

"It's all right Liara, just giving you a hard time. What do you smell?"  
>The voice over the radio chuckled, inquiring casually.<p>

"I smell nothing, dust perhaps."  
>She hesitantly responded, arcing an eyebrow at the absurdity of the question.<p>

"No I mean...never mind. What's going on?"  
>The Drell corrected, still the remnants of a chuckle in his tone.<p>

"There have been attacks all over the galaxy that have been happening far too frequently to be considered simple pirate attacks or 'accidents' as the citadel news has dubbed them."  
>Liara's brow furrowed, resuming her determined investigations before the hovering galactic map on her wall.<br>"I simply wish to know if it is something we need to keep our eyes on."

"A plot! It's been awhile since we've had any organized activity to keep us entertained."  
>Feron excitedly beamed, the audible sound of his fist hitting an open palm emerging from the speakers.<p>

"Thank the goddess for that..."  
>Liara muttered under her breath, closing her eyes temporarily.<p>

"Pft, says you. You're not the one who has to sit on an over sized flying OSD that's probably older then you are, while a storm constantly batters my all ready damaged sensors."  
>The exasperated Drell complained.<br>"By the way when can I expect shipment of some new parts, the reapers really gave this thing hell, I'm still finding lose pieces everywhere..."

"I'll have Shepard drop some off next time she passes by, judging from her mail it seems she going to have a busy week ahead of her, if she decides to answer it."  
>Liara grinned, somewhat guiltily for invading her bond mates privacy in such a way, but deemed it necessary in her piqued interest towards a rising level of conflict and disturbances within the galaxy.<p>

"So that's why your checking into this, the council has requested Shepard to handle this, have they?"  
>Feron's dawning realization and waiting to be confirmed question, caused Liara's lips to smirk.<p>

"Not directly. Not yet. But they are suspicious, it's only natural they want their best to figure out if these attacks are real threats."  
>She informed.<p>

"Uh-huh."  
>Feron smirked, his hands working diligently across a console, his mind pondering the new information as well as Liara's motivations.<p>

"Do you have the maps?"  
>The young Asari asked, hoping to halt the wanderings of the Drell's mind and refocus on the task at hand.<p>

"Yup, I also have a list of coordinates for all known and suspected attacks within the last 72 hours. Thank you news hubs..."  
>Feron jeered, wagging his index and webbed middle finger in the air in small celebratory circles.<p>

"Seems every race is affected. Except the Sol system. No accidents reported yet."  
>Liara observed, her fingers fervently padding across the console keyboard to zoom in on a selected region near Earth.<p>

"No human casualties reported yet, either. You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
>The Drell grinned, disgust and suspicion lingering on every word of his statement and rhetorical question.<p>

"If you are thinking of a certain anti-alien organization we should have eradicated long ago, then i would logically assume we are."  
>She growled, pacing across her room and approaching her desk, digging through a small binder of data she kept locked in a lower drawer.<br>"Bring up the data we have on recent Cerberus activity."  
>Another coldly uttered order.<p>

"But of course oh fair and beautiful Asari maiden of the stars! Rescuer of heroic self sacrificing Drell and human's too. Might I also fetch you a drink if it would please malady."  
>Sarcasm dripped from every note, his grin almost contagious even through the comm. relay...<p>

"Feron, please. It's surprising Shepard and you don't get along better, you seem to share an interest in pestering my every mannerism."  
>Liara smirked, rolling her eyes, dropping a datapad in frustration atop her desk and proceeding back to the map.<p>

"Only because it's fun."  
>He mumbled lowly in good humor.<p>

"Fun. Driving me crazy with your incessant teasing is your idea of a good time?"

"Only when you're not nearby to warp me across the room."  
>Feron chuckled, recalling a time on Omega where she had angrily smacked him with one across the face, one hell of a biotic punch.<p>

"You deserved that."  
>Liara defended earnestly, the afore mentioned anger resurfacing in her tone in recollection of the memory.<p>

"Maybe."  
>He shrugged, before devilishly continuing his usual blithe and slightly sarcastic antics.<br>"Does Shepard get warped, a little biotic stimulation here and there?"

"Only when she's been nau... wait. Why are we even talking about this?"  
>Liara let slip before her eyes widened in realization of what he was truly inquiring towards.<p>

Feron's laughter emitted loudly over the speakers, causing small static induced shrieks to crackle the signal, instinctively cause Liara's body to cringe.  
>"I've been trapped in a forgotten star system for 7 months with little to no outside contact aside from this damn drone, use your imagination."<p>

"I...Goddess, Feron!"  
>Liara chastised in disbelief, a small chuckle sneaking its way into her voice as she shook her head vigorously in an attempt to wipe her mind clean before possibly dirty assumptions were allowed to creep in and settle.<p>

"Look. Increased communications with just about every known populated hub in the system. They're definitely planning something."  
>Feron suddenly exclaimed, the seriousness of the statement instantly snapping Liara out of her thoughts.<br>"Suspected Cerberus vessels have been spotted entering and exiting Exodus, Hades, Hawking Eta, Serpent Nebula, even Crescent Nebula..."  
>He droned on, hesitating before he pointed out the system Illium was located in.<br>"The list just keeps going..."

"I have to go, keep an eye on this. I will check back in a day or so, I need to confirm and organize some of this data, maybe make some sensible guesses as to what Cerberus is up to or where they will strike next..."

"Sure thing. Tell Shepard and your little girl that I say hello."  
>Notes of disdain emanating from his voice as he nearly spat the name Shepard, but softening on mention of Liara's daughter.<p>

"Still bitter, Feron?"  
>Liara sighed regrettably. She knew Feron had always had a fondness for her, and he persisted in acting on the feelings many times, until Liara almost forcibly informed him she was, as human's would say, taken and what he wanted she couldn't give him. It also didn't help matters that during the Reaper conflict he was left alone on a ship the Reapers craved to get a hold of (or at least the information it withheld), while Liara ran dutifully to join Shepard's side. He managed to escape them, barely, with the timed aid of the Normandy as well as the tattered remains of the fifth fleet, but not before losing a large chunk of the priceless vessel, as well as his right leg and left eye in the destructive attack.<p>

"No... Just... Never mind, talk to you soon Dr. T'soni."  
>Feron groaned, before an abrupt and sharp click of a comm. channel closing sounded, effectively ending their conversation. The warmth that once resonated in Feron's voice all but gone as he terminated the connection.<p>

Liara felt sympathetic towards the young Drell, she always had. It was her nature, unfortunately, but she cared too deeply for Shepard to allow fantasies with Feron to possibly exist for longer than a millisecond and it was cruel to allow him to keep dreaming of something that could never be, not to mention a bit unsettling when she had to be alone with him for long periods of time, especially after the wars when Shepard was gone for greater lengths of time - a year or so after Hannah's birth. Some day's were indeed better than others, and as much as she treasured her friendship with him, there were day's she wanted to throw him out the nearest airlock...  
>There were also days - darker, harder days she had nearly succumbed to his charms...<p>

_**xoxoXXOXXxoxo**_  
><em><strong>Time: 3.5 Years Ago Location: Hagalaz, Hourglass Nebula<strong>_

His lips gently touched her own, her hands tense and pushed firmly against his chest but not applying any pressure to push him way nor venturing heatedly further into pulling him closer. The glow of the ships computers silhouetting their forms. She felt his hands on her neck, his fingers running delicately across the ridged folds of skin there, eliciting an involuntary gasp from Liara's lips. He tasted her slightly reluctant tongue, felt the warmth of her face against his own cool reptilian like skin, reveled pleasurably in the heavenly scented breath of the young Asari maiden...  
>His hands drifted south over her shoulder's, dropping to her hips to pull her closer but the expedition never made it to its intended target, halted by Liara's lightening quick reflexes as her hands caught his in a dull blue glowing grasp. Her emotions instinctively triggering her biotics to activate.<p>

_"No. I cannot. This is wrong. We cannot do this..."_  
><em>She gasped, withdrawing away to put as much distance as she could between herself and the Drell, shame mercilessly strangling her heartstrings and suffocating her lungs, a potent mix of lust and disgust still clouding her thoughts.<em>

_"I think I've made it pretty obvious that I can, and you..."_  
><em>Feron, still lost in his affections, took a step to follow her only to feel a warp hit his chest - knocking him back.<em>

_"I can't!"_  
><em>She fiercely interrupted him, her eyes emitting a faint glow and narrowing angrily.<em>

_"Why not!"_  
><em>Feron roared, raising his arms menacingly into the air.<em>

_Liara shook her head hastily, still holding her hands out to caution Feron to stay back._  
><em>"You are not Shepard, I do not care for you in this way!"<em>  
><em>"But you care for someone who just abandons you and your child, a child we both care for just through those doors..."<em>  
><em>He jealously raged, pointing a tense finger towards a set of doors up the stairs, just a few meters from where they both now defensively stood.<em>

_"That's not fair, Feron. You do not understand..."_  
><em>Liara stammered, her eye's stopped glowing, a rising degree of control coming back into play.<em>

_Feron approached her, his remaining onyx eye stare glaring down at Liara, her eyes avoiding his in a darkened scowl._  
><em>"Then make me understand. By Arashu, Liara, let me take care of you. Let us..."<em>  
><em>"No. Please Feron, please if you have any respect for me, please do not pursue this again, do not ask me to do something I cannot do, do not risk the integrity of our friendship anymore then we all ready have..."<em>  
><em>She interrupted, pleading, her voice becoming more adamant and determined.<em>

_"Liara..."_  
><em>His voice begged, just barely above a whisper, his face contorted into one of dejection and anger.<em>

_"I lost Shepard once, we both risked so much to get her back. I nearly lost her twice when she returned - I will not do it again!"_  
><em>She passionately growled, her shimmering blue eyes having no trouble meeting Feron's, the unquestionable intent and love that look held for the human Spectre caused Feron to step back and shake his head, knowing the battle he once fought was lost.<em>

_"I... understand... I humbly apologize."_  
><em>He sighed, bowing his head dejectedly.<em>  
><em>"I should go attend to those power converters, they've started acting up again - they might risk our communication relay, deities forgive me should we miss a call from our favorite hero..."<em>  
><em>He stated coldly, departing the room as fast as his limping body could carry him, the clinks of his metallic substitute leg heavily making contact with the grated steel of the massive ship's floors echoing loudly as he walked.<em>

_"I am sorry Feron..."_  
><em>Liara whispered, a single tear streaking her cheek before she fell into the embrace of a nearby couch, her hands covering her eyes, and a single hushed sob escaping her throat - emitting the name of the one person she wanted so desperately to see right now:<em>  
><em>Her confident and steadfast human Commander.<em>  
><em>Her passionate, adoring Renea.<em>  
><em>Her "<span>Shepard<span>..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"300 years and we still can't figure out how to brew a quicker cup of coffee..."<br>Shepard muttered, hovering idly over a brewing pot of delectably aromatic dark roast Coffee.

The hours were tortuously late as she impatiently poured a silver mug full of the deep dark brown liquid, inhaling deeply and savoring the muggy, potent, mentally invigorating scent before taking a careful sip of the scalding hot liquid. Carefully she meandered around the counter, following her usual trek to the couch where several datapads now scattered the reflective black top.  
>The Spectre couldn't sleep worth a damn, her thoughts always drifting to one of many vivid memories of her past - whether they were pleasant or not was completely random, and her being the intelligent human she was - forgot to bring any form of medication to aid in her attempts at sleeping before departing the Normandy for Illium. Then again she didn't plan on staying so why would she have even considered...<br>Her mind ceased it's ramblings as a small shuffle caught her attention, instantly causing her eyes to glance behind her - her peripherals just barely catching a blue blur sneak past and behind the kitchen counters. A smirk slid across her face as Shepard stood up, tilting her head from side to side and stretching audibly with her arm's reaching high over her head, her black tank top rising up to reveal her lower back and belly button. Slowly she turned, re-adjusting her clothes to sit properly, grasping her cup of coffee, and sternly approached the dark marble texture topped counters, poking her head curiously over to barely reveal a young Asari hiding with her head between her legs, whispering something Shepard couldn't quite make out.  
>Arcing a slightly worried eyebrow she made her way around, revealing her presence to the little Asari child who only responded by looking up at her with tear stained cheeks, a large quivering lower lip, and wide, glistening, round eyes that Shepard didn't think could get any bigger. Instantly Shepard let her body relax her face portraying an intent to comfort as she placed her coffee mug on the counter and slid cautiously down to sit beside a distraught little Hannah. Before she could say a word, before she could even put together a thought - a pair of small arms enveloped her, a soft and fragile crested head burying itself into her side, little hands grasping balls of Shepard's tank top into a desperate grasp, one Shepard knew wouldn't release until this situation was effectively diffused.<p>

"What's going on there little one...?"  
>Shepard managed to gently speak, lowering her head so her voice could be heard over the consistent noise of sniffling and whimpers, wrapping a protective and comforting arm around Hannah - rubbing her shoulder blade soothingly.<p>

"Nothing..."  
>She sniffled, gritting her teeth in an attempt to refrain from spouting new tears that Shepard could now feel moistening her shirt against her skin.<p>

"Seems like a whole lot of waterworks for just nothing."  
>Shepard chuckled softly.<p>

"I..."  
>Hannah stammered, shaking her head before she could continue, burying her head even further into Shepard's side.<p>

"Ok. It's ok. Everything's fine."  
>Shepard soothed, her eyes taking a quick glance of her position on the floor before resuming back on the blubbering child.<p>

"Was it a bad dream?"  
>Shepard was shooting in the dark, running possible scenarios through her head.<br>Hannah adamantly shook her head no, her sobs halting, but her eyes still shut tightly.

"What do ya say about maybe getting off this cold hard floor and over to the living room...?"  
>Shepard suggested.<br>Another fervored shake of the head.  
>"There are window's in there..."<br>Hannah whispered fearfully.

"There's something wrong with windows? Did you see something in your room?"

A decisive nod.  
>"Scary monsters.."<br>She sobbed, holding Shepard even tighter.

Shepard's eyes darkened at the prospect of anything scaring her daughter to this extent.

"You want me to go check it out?"

Hannah shook her head 'no'. Her round amber eyes shooting up to meet Shepard's.  
>"No! Do not go!"<br>She begged. Her voice close to hysteria, which only deepened Shepard's worried expression.

Just then the door to the apartment opened, Shepard immediately signaled to Hannah to quiet herself which she responded to with a nod. The back of Shepard's head rested back against the counter, listening carefully to the new arrival. The shuffling of feet, the recognizable thud a jacket made when hitting the soft fabrics of the couch, a heavy sigh.

_Liara..._  
>Shepard thought, releasing a breath of relief.<p>

"Shepard?"  
>A familiar voice inquired through the silence.<p>

"Down here, Liara."  
>Shepard smirked, waving a hand up over her head in hopes Liara would see the movement and find her.<p>

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?"  
>She grinned slightly, folding her arms beneath her chest, leaning over the counter. Her amused demeanor quickly shifting to shocked concern when she saw the tear's in Hannah's eyes.<br>"Oh goddess, what is wrong child?"  
>She quickly approached and knelt before her daughter, cupping Hannah's cheek and looking to Shepard for an explanation.<p>

"Said she saw something outside her window. I was about to go check, but she wouldn't let me, and then you walked in."  
>Shepard informed her, shifting her position to stand as Hannah fell into the familiar embrace of her mother.<p>

"Wait here, both of you..."  
>Shepard spoke lowly, something in her gut telling her something, indeed, wasn't right. She went to rise but was quickly caught by Liara's hand, grasping the arm strap of her black N7 tank-top.<p>

"Shepard, we need to talk about something..."

Shepard nodded, a small smile gracing her face.  
>"In a minute..."<p>

Liara sighed and nodded, pulling Shepard into a chaste kiss before releasing her hold and reverting her attentions back to Hannah.

The human Spectre smirked in response to the kiss, always pleased to receive one, but her amorous thoughts would have to wait until after she thouroughly investigated whatever it was that scared Hannah into such a state of horror...  
>With renewed determination she walked around the counter, setting a course toward Hannah's bedroom, wishing she had her pistol on her but assuring herself that fists would have to do. She approached the slightly opened door, her eyes drifting to the floors as she caught a light shimmer across the floor through the crack. She waited a few moments, checking to see if it would do it again before deciding to finally open it. The door hissed open fully, revealing only darkness, a messy bed, toys littered the floors, a holographic nightlight of a ridiculously outfitted Elcor in the corner.<p>

"Anything?"  
>She heard Liara's voice from down the hall.<p>

Shaking her head, spotting what she thought was a shadow beneath the glass, she continued to approach the far window. Assuming a defensive posture as she leaned her body to cast a careful, slightly shielded, attentive gaze through the tinted glass.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*  
>Two! No. three shots hit the window, bouncing noisily off the security enforced kinetic barrier that protected Liara's apartment windows, only one penetrating the glass with a deafening pop and grazing past Shepard left temple.<br>"SHIT!"  
>Shepard instinctively screamed, jumping to take cover behind Hannah's bed, tossing bed sheets into the air to deter the sniper's aim, and falling clumsily to the floor.<br>A crimson red vehicle car speedily came into view -a black helmeted individual, large red glowing eyes behind a visor, aiming a large rifle at point blank range, firing off three more shots before making a hasty getaway into the distance.

"Shepard!"  
>Liara screamed, panic engulfing every syllable of her cry.<br>"Mother!"  
>Hannah hollered.<p>

"AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS! STAY WITH HANNAH! DON'T MOVE!"  
>Shepard panicked herself, cussing repeatedly to herself for not grabbing her pistol before coming in here as blood began viscously streaming down the side of her scalp.<br>"Always follow gut instinct, always. _always_. _**Always**_!"  
>She vehemently spat between gasps.<p>

No sooner had the shots been fired, everything quieted down again as quickly as it had begun, the faint buzz of the kinetic barriers as their shield strength rebuilt themselves, and the once deafening roar of a screaming taxi engine drifted off into the distance, rejoining a mass highway of other red vehicles to mask it's identity.

Shakily Shepard rose to her feet, realizing she was holding one of Hannah's toys tightly in her grasp. With a frustrated growl she tossed it violently towards the now compromised window.  
>"Fuck..."<br>She muttered lowly as she backed out of the room, her attention quickly averting back to the safety of her family. Running towards the kitchen, she met a worried mother and daughter.

"Pack some thing's, destroy anything that can link you to your duties Liara, we're leaving now."

"Shepard you are bleeding. What just happened!"  
>Liara stormed to Shepard's side, Hannah in her arms, her eyes aflame with anger and clouded in worry.<p>

"Shit happened, Liara! And it nicked the side of my face! What's worse it could have been our daughter's! It could have been worse, it could have been Hannah!"  
>Shepard vented uncontrollably. A very important piece of information leaking its way from her mind and flowing heedlessly off her tongue, without her realization. Instantly Liara pulled Shepard into a strong one armed embrace, her eyes still wide in disbelief at Shepard vocal admittance. She felt Shepard's arms wrap around her as well as Hannah, tightly at first, her breathing still ragged and forced before dropping to her sides again - another agitated growl vibrating from her throat as she tried to pull away.<p>

"It's ok, we are all right..."  
>Liara breathed, trying her best at comfort, maintaining a strong hold on her bond mate. In truth she was just as bothered by this as Shepard was, but she knew how deeply this would affect the Commander.<p>

"What..?"  
>A hoarse shaky voice of the near five year old emerged from the silence that had settled between the embracing family.<p>

"Shhh, little wing, we need to get you packed."  
>Liara tried her best to deter the child's impending questioning.<p>

"Where are we going?"  
>Hannah's voice was strained, squeaking on some syllables, her panicked breaths catching in her own throat.<p>

"Normandy will be here in a couple of days, until then we need a place planet side, somewhere not here obviously. I don't know who those idiots were but..."  
>Shepard frowned, going into thought before allowing herself to finish her sentence.<p>

Liara's eyes lowered for a moment, knowing exactly who they were but didn't get the chance to tell Shepard, and now was still not the time nor the place.  
>"I know where we can go.", Liara confidently stated, stepping back from Shepard to look upon her face, placing a tender blue hand over top the large gash that still gushed crimson torrents that now stained both Shepard's and Liara's left shoulders..<br>Shepard flinched slightly as she touched her, the sudden sting of her pressured palm against the freshly obtained injury causing her to suck in a breath.

"Ok..."  
>Shepard sighed, nodding slowly, calming herself as she gazed into Liara's crystal blue iris's.<p>

"Get your stuff, let's go..."


	5. Chapter 5: Pit Stop

_Gyaagh, I had to rewrite this all from scratch like 3 times (accidentally deleted my first copy, and left the second on a laptop that's in the chop shop now..), and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it - I'll leave it to you guys to judge, be forewarned - I may change/enhance some bits here and there in the future when I finally get some sleep and clear head._  
><em>Anywho, here ya guys go - hopefully my next chapter won't take as long to come out :)<em>

* * *

><p>Reflective windowed bone structures of architectural wonders towered across the landscape, giving unique cultural shape to the northern hemisphere of Illium, shining brilliantly as the embracing light of the twin moons glow beamed down in the early hours of a still slumbering day. Sheets of a star sparkled sky hovered serenely above Illium's battered and expansive body, patiently lulling it into a restful state of relaxation as breathy sighs of swirling winds cleansed through the narrow passages between buildings, bringing welcomed cool relief to help stem the unforgiving heat of a naturally hot climate. Traffic shrieked rapidly through slightly congested airway streets - the large cities circulatory system, never ceasing its busied flow and effortlessly transporting the sentient life the city needed to populate, manage, and manipulate its upper brain functions. Finally a heartbeat, pumping slow and deliberate from all across the sprawling metropolis, the steady deep drumming bass of a hundred pulsating night life clubs synching and permeating resolutely through the background noise of howling winds, screaming sirens, and the buzzing hum of a million different voices, giving life to a still wounded city since the destructive reign of the Reapers - adding its own tribal beat to the symphonies of the city soundtrack. Mechanical eyes shifted and narrowed, maintaining an always watchful gaze linking to a thousand security feeds strategically placed all over the city, ready to alert the diligently trained and prepared immune system of emergency teams to respond to any vicious, stubborn, life altering ailment the expansive city was forced to endure. Crime and corruption would always linger - resiliently hiding, the merciless cancer both infecting and clogging the lower bowls of this once proud city, spreading harmfully from one section to the next, Illium's attempts at a cure never remaining permanent, and unfortunately, was always futile...<p>

Seconds dawdled into minutes, minutes dragged into hours - Time, itself, ticked agonizingly by after the rushed moments leaving Liara's now compromised apartment, the stressed family now sitting quietly in the confines of a taxi cab as they sped hastily towards their destination, each one hopelessly lost within their thoughts. Aerodynamically shaped car's shrieked deafeningly through the dull haze of the lower levelled skyways that narrowly lined between the walls of each towering skyscraper, whizzing rapidly past the passenger side window and leaving fleeting trails of blinding neon lights that seemed to cling painfully to the left peripheral view of Shepard's eye, barely dissipating before the next vehicle raced by and illuminated the all ready dim-lighted cockpit. Intermittently a large truck would blare by with its quadruple sets of headlights glaring, causing the Spectre to cringe and suck in a guttural breath of forced air through clenched teeth to dull the anticipated sting that would soon possess her as the oblivious vehicle passed.

"What was it you wanted to talk about...?"  
>Shepard finally sighed, recalling Liara's concern back at the apartment before their hasty departure, as well as a growing discomfort in the silence that engulfed the three of them. She tightly blinked her eyelids together as she rubbed idly around her still open injury with tentative bloodstained finger tips - probing the edges of the swollen gash, self evaluating how bad of an injury it really was and if she could get by, by just ignoring it. Liara glanced sidelong, an unabated apprehension swimming freely through the deep blue oceans of her eyes as she silently studied the hunched over and obviously distressed Commander who seemed to be painfully cradling the side of her head. Quickly she turned her face to cast a sympathetic gaze towards Hannah, who remained huddled in a small, protective, light yellow PJ adorned ball behind her seat - a void stare burrowing itself deep into the smooth black back of Liara's leather driver's seat. An audible sigh unwillingly escaped Liara's narrowed, dark blue shaded lips as she returned her vigilant attentions back to the skyways stretching out before her, periodically checking the car's built in radar for consistencies or signs that would lead to the suspicion that they might be being followed. Every now and again she would take a quick swerving turn across oncoming traffic, or make a reckless u-ey to pursue a scenic race around buildings, suddenly dropping in altitudes - watchfully maneuvering to spot andor lose any fool who tried to tail them.  
>"Jesus Liara, and you mock my driving skills..."<p>

"It's Cerberus, Shepard."  
>Liara bitterly stated, ignoring shepard's remark. The muscles in her cheeks and jaw tensed as her mind raced to piece together a puzzle, the copious amounts of relevant data and information swirling and dominating the limitless expanses of her mind. She tried repeatedly to give it all a voice while trying to solve at the same time, but her attempts resulted only in silence.<br>Shepard peeked open a tentative right eye, casting an intrigued sidelong glance towards Liara, taking notice of how badly the Asari maiden's body tensed upon mention of the disgraced organization.

"Cerberus..."  
>Shepard smirked, slothfully shaking her head, hardly able to make out Liara's voice above the persistent ringing that nearly dominated the hearing of Shepard's inner left ear since that bullet popped through the shielded glass and grazed past her head, nearly deafening her.<br>"You mean the assumed village idiot of the galaxy, the stubborn parading remnants of several renegade fools trying to get attention with minuet and cowardly attacks against unarmed non-human civilians?"  
>Shepard incredulously questioned.<p>

"Idiots as they maybe, they're well informed ones. I don't think they knew you were here on Illium, Shepard."  
>Liara frowned, biting her lip in thought.<p>

"Then why would they attack..."  
>Shepard paused, tired eyes darkening.<br>"They know what you are..."

Liara slowly nodded.  
>"Or what kind of company I keep, I cannot say what it all means yet, or claim to know with certainty as to why they would commit to such a brazen attack."<p>

"You're one of my former crew, it's possible they've been watching you for months and were attempting to lure me out like the collector's did with Ash back on horizon..."  
>Shepard queried, thinking aloud.<br>"Old tricks are the best tricks, maybe?"

"I don't know, Goddess - I hope not, Shepard..."  
>She breathed, shaking her head, quite visibly disturbed by the thought before her shoulders assuredly squared and brow furrowed.<br>"No, I cannot believe that. I would've seen it coming, I would have noticed."

"Why did they want to kill me?"  
>A small quivering voice suddenly sounded out over the periodic screeching sounds of traffic that blurred by just outside.<br>Shepard's body slumped shamefully further forward, her head drooping lower to her thighs and meeting a single open palm of her right hand, a barely audible sigh forcing its way through narrowed lips that accompanied the dire frown that crinkled her brow and stained Shepard's usual confident countenance.

"There are some very bad people in this galaxy, dear one, one's Shepard and I, and many others have been trying relentlessly to keep at bay."  
>Liara softened her tone.<br>"Don't worry, I will not let them harm you."  
>She snaked her hand to reach behind her seat, accepting the grasp of a smaller slightly reluctant blue one, their fingers intertwining and instigating a comforting motherly squeeze from Liara.<br>"What about Uncle Garrus, or Miss Tali? And, and...what about Mr. Urdnot?"  
>Hannah asked, worry still rooted in her voice.<br>"Them too."  
>Liara smiled softly to herself at the affectionate mention of old colleagues she never would have thought possible to care for over a decade ago, but were now - almost unbelievably - the equivalent of family.<p>

_They shouldn't have gotten that close, how'd they get that close! How did they find her? What do they want? Why now?_  
>Shepard's mind raced in endless circles, reaching randomly, no, desperately for pieces of a blurry puzzle. And if the bleariness wasn't enough of a hindrance, none of the pieces seemed to fit together, not willingly. It was like the vision from the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime all over again, minus the life threatening apocalyptic cycle. <em>What if this was just some random attack, it could happen right?<em> Shepard's thought as it ponderously veered off from its previous flailing for clues. _Yea, right._ the Commander cynically smirked to herself shaking her head, it was never that simple.

"What about Shepard..?"  
>Hannah's voice lowered even further to just barely above a whisper, leaning forward hoping only her mother would hear whilst keeping a suspicious sidelong glare locked on the human Spectre whose attentions were currently averted behind closed eyelids, wrestling with her own thoughts.<p>

"Hannah..."  
>Liara chided in response to her child's attempt at secrecy.<br>"Especially Shepard. Trust me when I say she has more right to defend you against these threats then anyone."

"Why?"  
>The young Asari questioned directly, her thoughts managing to stay still on the one question that had been branding her curiosity of her mind since the unannounced Spectre intruded into her once peaceful life.<p>

Liara darted a quick gaze through the window of her starboard side.  
>"Please Hannah, quiet yourself just awhile longer, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment but there will be time to talk when we get you somewhere safe, I promise."<br>She gently ordered, giving her daughters hand another squeeze before feeling Hannah's hand slip free.

"Promises, promises."  
>The child muttered under her breath folding her arms with an accompanying pout of malcontent, her narrowed amber orbs maintaining a leery contemplative stare on Shepard as she fell back into her seat.<p>

* * *

><p>The crowds slithered, flowed, collided, and merged.<br>The pulsating mobs of various individuals of every race twisting erratically yet gracefully to the sounds of a booming bass that melodiously combined itself to synthesized techno music, the tune occasionally being erotically accentuated by a digitized high pitched vocalist. The music commanded and echoed through the spacious confines of the building as sleek, slanted, mirror-like black walls allowed adventurous streams of coloured lights to flicker and bounce off its shimmering surface...  
>All types of exuberant party goers and hedonists overwhelmed the ground floor - their sweat covered, scantily clad bodies moving like turbulent streams of water to the enthralling caresses of the rhythmic melody. Beads of phosphorescent droplets of moisture flew haphazardly through the open air, between passionately raised arms, above the shifting bodies of various dancers - naturally catching the shifting neon rays of bright lights that twirled overhead as it expectantly followed it's gravitational path back downwards to the ground or splattering upon the bodies of nearby patrons. Exotic, personally hired, professional dancers and their clients populated the second floor, seated luxuriously upon white cushioned leather couches before intricately set stages that circled around the room, smoking their cigarettes and flashing their omni-tools to distribute valuable credits to their most favoured displays. The upper levels were nearly soundproof, sitting behind transparent five inch thick windows, taking on the purpose of a personalized space for the owners of the club, to oversee and study their customers and employees or delve into matters of a more personal nature away from prying eyes and intruding ears...<br>A fair skinned human waitress dodged and careened skilfully through the crowds, tray in hand positioned overhead, setting a plotted path towards a pale blue skinned Asari who sat elatedly upon a couch on the second floor, legs crossed, and her brown eyes intently fixated on the posteriors of the local talent that paraded before and past her. Dutifully the young human female kneeled before the renowned Matriarch, her eyes seductively meeting the Asari's. Without hesitation, the red haired waitress leaned confidently forward to brush her blushing cheek against the Matriarchs own, her lips mouthing words against the respected Asari's ear, which in turn sparked an amused smirk to cross the Asari's own lips. Casually she arose from her seated position, caressing the left cheek of the waitress with the back of her right hand, nodding her thanks before moving hastily towards and down the stairs, past a sizeable bar that stretched across the back of the room, and finally through a pair of "Employee Only" locked doors...

* * *

><p>"Flocculus."<br>Shepard flatly read aloud as she entered through the labeled door, crossing her arms as she studied the layout of the newly revealed room. Two exits, an overhead catwalk, a heavy set desk in the corner with holovid screen nearby, a large corner couch and glass topped table on the opposite wall, and miscellaneous glass shelves decorated with bottles of fine alcohols and wines of every color distilled and created from dozens of different species ranging from across the galaxy.  
>"This isn't a strip club or another type of alien brothel is it?"<p>

Liara's lip formed a sly smirk as she escorted Hannah through the back entrance.  
>"Would it bother you if it was?"<p>

"I don't know, would depend on what type of merchandise they're showing outside..."  
>Shepard joked, a weak grin lightening her weary face.<br>"Although I'm not sure introducing a child to that kind of environment makes me feel very comfortable.."  
>Liara smirked in amusement, watching Hannah wander off to the distant comforts of the couch, activating her omni-tool and fidgeting distractingly with its interface.<br>"Relax, Shepard. This is merely a dance club, privately owned by..."

"Liara T'soni..."  
>A strangers voice intruded.<br>Shepard turned to face the deep gritty sounding voice, arcing an eyebrow before both eyes widened in surprise upon recognition of the individual.

"Esteemed greetings, Matriarch Aethyta."  
>Liara softly spoke, respectfully bowing her head before crossing the expanses of the room to casually link hands with the matriarch.<p>

"Turian's asshole, daughter! Father will do from you! No need to be so formal, we're on Illium for Athame's sake!"  
>Aethyta chuckled heartily, wrapping her arms around Liara's shoulders before setting her brightened eyes on Hannah.<p>

"And whose this? Is that...? My goddess, child, you just keep getting taller!"  
>The matriarch chuckled lightly, kneeling down and spreading her arms.<br>"Grandmother Attia!"  
>She hollered excitedly, running into a pair of open arms, a small giggle sounding through the room as the two embraced.<p>

"Attia?"  
>Shepard questioned leaning most of her weight back on her left leg, folding her arms.<p>

"A nickname, Shepard."  
>Liara clarified.<br>"Aethyta was a tad difficult for an infant, at that time of introduction, to pronounce - and it stuck."  
>The Asari maiden smiled, mimicking Shepard's used phrase from back at the apartment a couple days ago.<p>

"Commander Shepard..."  
>Aethyta's tone flash froze as she stood, interfering with Liara's gaze and Shepard's by stepping defensively in between the couple, Hannah still cradled protectively in her arms.<br>"I had almost given up on ever seeing your ugly mug on Illium again after those damned Reaper's nearly destroyed us, what brings your scrawny ass back?"

Shepard narrowed her stare.  
>"You know exactly what brings me back..."<p>

"Do I? Here I thought it was human custom to 'knock up' their partners and abandon them, forsaking all responsibly for their actions. After all, it's not uncommon for an Asari to assume the role of parent on her own."  
>The Matriarch sneered, her eyes becoming unbreakable shards of ice as they pierced effortlessly through the defensive shield Shepard tried to raise with her own.<p>

"Aethyta..."  
>Liara spoke sternly, grasping her father's right shoulder gently.<br>"Father..."  
>Her voice softened, her tone pleading.<p>

"What, child! I didn't take Shepard to be a coward after all she managed to pull off."  
>Slowly she put Hannah down, who took a sheltered position behind Aethyta's leg - grasping at the fabrics of the dress on her thigh.<br>"Tell me, Commander. Do you have any idea how many tears my daughter cried pining for your return?"  
>Shepard dejectedly sighed shaking her head as her heart ached. Anger and regret pooled and swirled in her gut as she reluctantly pondered the question - instantly causing her to feel sick stomach.<br>"Too many..."

"How much do you think her heart suffered when you left her and your newborn without so much as a goodbye in the dark of night?"  
>The towering dominance of Aethyta's posture overshadowed Shepard's own assumed and instinctive defensive stance as she marched closer and closer to the Human Spectre, "Answer me human!" She threatened through a clenched jaw, her hand grasping the bloodied collar of Shepard's jacket, forcing her back into a wall, the frigid icy stares of the two women hovering just inches apart.<p>

"If you're looking to punish me then hurry up and do it, bartender. I won't stop you."  
>Shepard spat, maintaining a hardened gaze with Liara's father, her body tensing in preparation to take a hit or two - or seeing it was Aethyta's dealing out the hits... it would probably end up being closer to a dozen.<p>

"I should rip out your spine and beat you with it you pathetic piece of Vorcha shit..."  
>She muttered lowly through a clenched jaw, the fluctuating glow of her biotics illuminating her left, the dark energy she commanded and manipulated within her palm crackling menacingly through the air as her fingers closed in on themselves, creating a punishing fist that raised itself above and behind the elder Asari's head - readying a blow that targeted for Shepard's face.<br>"Oh - I'm just a piece? Not a pile? I'm moving up in the galaxy! Glad we cleared that up."  
>Shepard bitterly remarked, sarcasm easing its way into Shepard's voice as it perched arrogantly atop every word, the tone daring Aethyta to make her next move.<br>Suddenly a small warp hit Aethyta across her right cheek, barely penetrating her barriers, but elicited an agitated grunt and subsequently forcing her to step back and release Shepard - allowing Liara time to position herself defensively between the quarreling duo, her eyes battling with roaring fires of protective defiance against the frosted stone cold blizzard storms that consumed and chilled Aethyta's stare.

"That's enough! Both of you - Ease your anger!"  
>She pleaded forcefully, placing a stern hand on Aethyta's chest to deter her from taking another step forward towards Shepard.<p>

"She started it..."  
>Shepard mumbled, straightening her black leather jacket.<br>Instantly a sharpened blue elbow shoved itself into the left breast of her chest.  
>"agh!", the human hissed.<br>" Shepard!"  
>Liara berated, her eyes pleading with her bond mates - resulting in an immediate apologetic nod and sigh from Shepard.<p>

"How can you defend her after what she did to you two."  
>Aethyta combatively questioned, her face painted with a disgusted disbelief.<br>"I watched your confident countenance crumble away every night after you tucked your girl in, I heard your sobs with her name on your lips when you thought no one was listening, I felt your tears on my shoulder when she..."

"The pain of those nights are mine and Shepard's to heal, honoured matriarch, not yours to reign vengeance upon."  
>Liara whispered guardedly, halting Aethyta's rant, whilst dropping a hand to her side and reaching back to grasp Shepard's clenched fist into her own open hand. The soft caress's of her fingers instantly causing Shepard's tense muscles and rampaging thoughts to relax, as if her fingertips were merely padding in a password that would lower security protocols and allow her unlimited access. Shepard's fingers slowly began to loosen from their frustrated clutched confines, finding solace in Liara's calming touch as her own fingers intertwined loosely with the delicately slender blue digits of Liara's.<br>"We've all suffered enough from the mistakes of our past. It's time we try and heal some of them..."

"Your feelings are far too passionate for this human, Liara..."  
>Aethyta groaned, shaking her head with a surrendering sigh as she worriedly witnessed the undying devotion Liara held for Shepard deep within her gaze, kept guarded in her heart, and inspired the confidence to stand between the rising tempestuous forces of a powerful Matriarch and a hurting Spectre.<p>

"Hannah, would you be so kind as to fetch me one of those glasses from off my desk?"  
>Aethyta requested, pinching the bridge of her nose with an agitated sigh.<br>Reluctantly Hannah separated herself from the Matriarchs leg, a wide and worried pair of amber spheres watching the scene intently as it dramatically played out.  
>"Y-y-es, Grandmother..."<br>She stuttered, idly nodding, staring between Shepard and her mother with rising amounts of uncertainty.

Releasing another frustrated growl from her lungs, the esteemed Matriarch finally relaxed her posture, lowering her voice.  
>"I take it Hannah doesn't know...?"<p>

Liara shook her head.  
>"We haven't really had the time to reveal..."<p>

"Any idea when you will have time?"  
>She questioned curtly, cutting Liara off mid sentence.<br>"I'm not sure either of you have the luxury of time with the types of lives you both lead."

"Mother! Look! It's our apartment!"  
>A panicked voice suddenly shouted, averting the attention of the three adults, a small finger pointing towards the muted video screen that hung on a wall just beside the desk.<p>

"Goddess..."  
>Liara whispered, her eyes widening in shock at the sight, her free hand moving to cover her mouth, her other hand grasping tightly around Shepard's hand.<p>

Their entire complex was in flames, 40 assumed dead - friends, neighbors, law enforcement personnel, suspected criminals. The blue ribbon alert bar that unfolded across the bottom of the screen indicated that a violent fire fight had taken place merely moments ago between Illium police and a group of terrorists claiming to be Cerberus. When the suspects were nearly subdued, a suicide bombing took place, taking out everything within 20 meters of the initial bomb sight - Liara's apartment - and nearly decimating three stories of the building.

"Well... I guess that brings about the reason why you're all here."  
>Aethyta frowned.<p>

"We need a place to lay low for a couple days."  
>Shepard hoarsely stated, her eyes still glued to the TV screen, instinctively wrapping a comforting strong arm around a still stunned Liara, drawing the Asari maiden's back closer until it rested heavily against Shepard's own chest for support.<br>"All that destruction just to eliminate us..."  
>Liara whispered, ominous clouds of annoyance darkening her pure ocean blue eyes as she shook her head.<br>"What is it with me and exploding buildings..."  
>She sighed.<p>

"This is Cerberus's fault, not yours Liara - there was nothing we could've done."  
>Shepard tried to comfort, admittedly bowing her head as she realized this sort of thing really wasn't her strong suit.<br>"We're just as much victims in this as they all were. Their blood is not on our hands..."

"What a kick in the quad..."  
>The elderly matriarch muttered under her breath as she proceeded to the desk, placing a hand on Hannah's left shoulder - who watched in disturbed awe, barely understanding what it was she was seeing. Slowly the Matriarch typed in a code into the desk terminal with her right, subsequently shutting down the television screen.<br>"All right listen. There is a small apartment I rent here, why don't you three take it for a couple days. I'll stop by in a bit to see how you're all doing after I grab a room at Hotel Azure..."

"What is Azure?"  
>Hannah inquired quietly, an eyebrow raising on her previously scowled features. Her voice hovering on the sound the 'Zur' made as it buzzed off her curious tongue.<p>

"It's a color."  
>Shepard quickly responded, eyes widened in panicked recollection of when Liara had informed her of its hidden meaning.<p>

"Attia's getting a room in an azure colored hotel...?"  
>Hannah frowned.<p>

"Yes."  
>Shepard simply stated as she watched Aethyta and Liara meander away from them, debating something in an obvious hushed discussion. <em>More warnings no doubt,<em> Shepard thought as she watched her bond mate rub her left hand tiredly across her brow, eyes both determined and defensive - _ditch the human while you can and move on, _the matriarch will urge.

"Can we go to Hotel Azure, seeing my home is gone now..."  
>Hannah continued her line of investigation, her eyes saddening upon mention of her now non-existent home. Once again Hannah's voice deterred Shepard from listening to the nagging voice in her mind. Shepard frowned as she glanced down towards her daughter who was taking a cautious spot a couple feet away and to the right of Shepard. She watched as little Hannah attempted to mimic the Commander's pose - folded hands behind her back, feet shoulder length spread apart, head held high.<p>

"You still have a home, Hannah. Buildings and star ships come and they go, but your family is what makes it home. You still have your mom, and Aethyta, and...yea.", the human rubbed idly at the back of her neck, "and no we're not all moving into a hotel, not even a visit... at least not until your older."

"Way. Older."  
>She muttered to herself.<br>"In fact let's just go with a solid reliable 'no' on this topic and never speak of it again "

"Why?"  
>Hannah raised an eyebrow, stifling a bit of a yawn as she spoke.<p>

"Because I said so. Commander's orders."

Hannah released an agitated snort before glancing back up towards Shepard, who was now quite visibly uncomfortable - her eyes shifting everywhere but Hannah's, her throat clearing every few moments, her fingers idly twirling behind her back.  
>"Humans are weird..."<br>She simply sighed under her breath, following the Commander's stare to watch her Mother and Matriarch finish their discussion.

"Head to the lower levels, my skycar is parked in section Beta-4"  
>Aethyta spoke, her voice coming back into audible range of Shepard's ears.<p>

"I will think upon your advice - thank you, Mat..."  
>Liara bowed her head once more in reverence as she spoke before she was interrupted and pulled close, surprise overtaking reverence as the young maiden's face hovered just mere inches from Aethyta's scowling face.<br>"Honor your father just this once. Don't let Shepard drive. I've heard those stories, too."  
>She winked indiscreetly.<p>

The corner of Liara's lip curled as she nodded in silent agreement before finally turning to leave, extending a hand to grasp Hannah's as she passed, and Shepard following in hesitant pursuit - silently nodding a begrudging thanks of her own.

Aethyta sighed as she watched them depart, her eyes never melting when they acrimoniously met up with Shepard's glinting amber glare.  
>"Take care of them, Spectre..."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Past Revelations

_Aha! Another chapter! - an apology for making you all wait so long for chapter 5 ;) hehe.  
>Oook, firstly: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great, I'm thoroughly glad your enjoying this as much as I am writing it.<br>Ok now, secondly -this Shep is based off the same Shepard I'm using in "my body is a cage" story, the first couple chapters of that is basically the distant background to this one. Doesn't matter if you read it or not, just might give an idea of what I'm playing off of to write this chapter and a better insight/understanding of Renea before all this..._

_And now on with the show! Hope you enjoy :)_

_If not, the back button is in the top left corner._

* * *

><p>The mechanical hum of a bullet shaped transparent window domed elevator permeated softly through the stillness of its confines as it ascended rapidly up the couple dozen floors to the Matriarch's apartment, the distorted reflections of the surrounding walls and the family of three staring blankly back as they waited quietly - Hannah hugged up against her Mother's leg, while Liara's hand caressed small circles upon her back humming a calming tune Shepard didn't recognize, as she attempted to relax her. Shepard stood stoically, a green duffel bag on one shoulder, a soft pillow tucked under the same arm, and a small suit case of clothes and needed necessities from her other hand, dangling limply at her side. Sweat began moistening her face as soon as the Human exited the vehicle in the distant garage below - the heat of Illium's lower reaches near the equatorial line nearly suffocating her before they stepped hurriedly into an air conditioned elevator.<p>

"Remind me why we picked Illium to settle, place is way too warm..."  
>Shepard griped.<p>

"It is why most aliens seek the refuge of the distant northern or southern hemispheres, not as much heat or direct sunlight, a more preferred climate for most, Turian's don't seem to mind it closer to the equator."

"Must be nice to have plated skin and no sweat glands - must be like 50 degrees out there."

"Too accustomed to the fixed environmental controls aboard ships and your suit, are we?"  
>Liara grinned jokingly, leaning her head back to glance sidelong towards the uncomfortable sweating Spectre.<br>"Besides, as interesting as a Turian's 'skin' is - I find human's far more enjoyable..."

This caused Shepard's brow to instantly raise and a hoarse whisper to escape her throat.  
>"You've touched a Turian! When did this happen!"<br>"Jealous, Commander? You know it's not uncommon for an Asari to take on many partners..."  
>Liara chuckled in amusement as she watched the human's reaction morph from anger to confusion to reluctant understanding and rapidly back to confusion - her eyes going as wide as a Varren's as she processed and reluctantly pictured the idea, her mouth instinctively dropping open in shock, hopelessly stuttering for words.<br>"I attended to Garrus's wound's once. Do you not remember? Back on Feros."

"Oh.."  
>Shepard exhaled slowly, relieved.<br>"Right. I...you know it wouldn't bother me if you wanted to see other people - just warn them first, I would feel awful if I beat the innards out of an ignorant and unsuspecting lover of yours..."

"Uh huh.."  
>Liara smirked rolling her eyes before glancing back down to Hannah who was near asleep - leaning on her leg.<p>

Instantly the elevator doors hissed open, revealing a large tiered living area. Upon entrance Shepard spotted a couple couches sitting in the middle and lowest point of the room, a chrome coffee table standing atop a small section of white tiled floor between the two sofa's. Three steps lead up on all four sides of the sitting area - to the left were a couple doors, Shepard could only assume were bedrooms, and a small bar and counter against the wall in between the two. To the right was a small kitchen, not dissimilar to theirs before it was blown to smithereens - complete with bar stools, followed by another door down the hall. A large trio of floor to ceiling windows decorated the far wall of the living area, artfully overlooking the expanses of the city. Shepard made a note to close the curtains on them after she thoroughly searched the premises...  
>As the three exited the elevator, Liara quickly gathered Hannah into her arms and motioned for Shepard to follow her to one of the couch's. Gently she laid the sleeping Asari onto the padded cushions, grasping the pillow from Shepard and placing it under her head.<p>

"She's a real trooper..."  
>Shepard whispered, a small smile touching her lips as she looked down upon her daughters serene face, her left arm quietly dropping the suitcase to prop up against the arm of the couch.<p>

"She's our daughter..."  
>Liara softly smiled, certain that Hannah was out of it enough not to hear her as she ran a proud, affectionate, motherly hand across the child's brow, leaning forward to lovingly kiss her daughters cheek.<p>

"Keep her safe, I'm going to check this place out."

Liara nodded, pulling the suitcase over and opening it to search its contents. Carefully the human Spectre scoured the apartment, looking for security devices, weak structural points, closing the curtains on every window, swiping her omni-tool diligently across floors to check for any hidden weapons or bombs - just to be safe. Thankfully there was nothing until...

"What is that..?"  
>Shepard mumbled, tilting her head, frowning.<p>

"I believe it is one of the Elcor artists Forta's final pieces."  
>Liara softly answered, taking a spot beside Shepard, folding her arms while casting a contemplative gaze upon the painting.<br>"Rather expressive, no?"

Shepard arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to the right, trying to see something in the mess of swirled paints and mounded muck that stained a once white canvas.  
>"Sublime, he is not."<p>

"Says the Spectre now turned art critic."  
>Liara laughed lightly as she curiously watched Shepard approach the painting and take it down, turning it so the vivid imagery would face the wall.<p>

"Nah."  
>She smirked, glancing back.<br>"Just a reminder of...Never mind"

"Why don't you go get some rest, I'll stand watch until Aethyta get's here."  
>Shepard sighed rubbing her forehead, as she moved to walk past Liara. Quickly a hand darted forth, grabbing Shepard's exposed left wrist, tenderly pulling her back to face the enchanting face of her Asari Maiden.<br>"We can do a better job of keeping watch with two."

"Well then in that case, I'm going to go make some Coffee - think she has any?"  
>Shepard inquired, resting a tired head against Liara's forehead, closing her eyes for merely a moment.<p>

"Do not bet on it. Most Asari take pride in their assortments of exotic tea's, I believe it was something Aethyta shared tastes in along with my Mother..."

"Don't suppose any of them are heavily caffeinated, eh?"  
>The Spectre grinned, fatigue slurring her speech.<p>

"Come. I am sure there are some aromatic ones that will awaken your senses, but must be brewed in a certain way."  
>Liara smiled, softly placing a blue lipped peck on pale pink ones, and languidly guided her to the kitchen.<br>"Trying to convert me away from my tar consuming habits, are we?"  
>Shepard chuckled as she followed in Liara's graceful footsteps.<p>

Shepard took a seat upon one of the bar stools, running a pair of hands through her greasy hair as she released a groan.  
>"I'm so shot-gunning the shower when Aethyta's slow ass get's here."<p>

This paused Liara's wanderings through the kitchen as she put a pot of water onto boil.  
>"Why would you...? Oh I see, it is another human idiom isn't it?"<p>

"Mean's I get it first, by right of the phrase."  
>Shepard grinned.<p>

"We could share you know..."  
>She winked as she scoured through a nearby shelf, holding two packages in either hand hinting at the Spectre to pick one.<p>

"Aha! I like the way you think, T'soni."  
>She grinned, pointing towards Liara's right, basing her choice merely off the color of the red packaging rather than squint to read the flavors.<p>

Liara simply chuckled lightly as she waited for the water to boil, watching, studying, memorizing the Spectre intently.  
>"I smelled the coffee back at our Apartment..."<br>She suddenly sighed, bringing a hand to rub at the back of her neck.  
>"I believe you are right when you once said it was an acquired taste."<p>

This persuaded a curious eyebrow to lift over Shepard's left eye.  
>"Oh?"<p>

"I found myself making it quite frequently while you were gone..."  
>She informed despondently, her eyes darkening in recollection of locked away memories.<br>"The smell as it wafted through my apartment like it did back on the Normandy, the subtle aftertastes I once tasted off your tongue when we kissed, the comforting look of having a mug in my hand that mirrored you when you would patrol the ship or have when you would visit me while on duty..."  
>She smiled, slightly guiltily, more so mischievously at the thoughts - still with the subtle undertones of heartache in her voice.<br>"The bitter beverage, these dog tags, our stolen moments on the Normandy, and Ilos were the only things I had to remember you by...I..."  
>She sighed shaking her head.<br>"I'm sorry Shepard, just an errant memory and myself giving it a foolish voice."

Shepard smiled faintly, her eyes warming as she rose from her seat and proceeded over to Liara.  
>"You know, All I had was a candid photo of you that I had no recollection of ever taking after leaving Illium the first time - and that kiss you reluctantly gave me, had me wondering."<p>

Liara smirked.  
>"I think I've more than made up for that, many times."<p>

"Maybe, But I'm still playing catch up."  
>Shepard shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, taking Liara's hips into her hands.<br>"Dead for two years, and gone for nearly another five - I've wasted so much time, squandering it on a galaxy that really doesn't give two shits about me. I mean how many people get a second chance at life AND survive a reaper extermination attempt. I will make up for our lost time, Liara..."

"You're a Spectre and an Alliance marine, Shepard. You love your work, I understand that those career's will require you to spend a great deal of time on missions - there is no need fo.."  
>Liara was halted as two firm fingers placed themselves on her parted lips, a pair of critical amber eyes effortlessly capturing hers.<br>"I Love you, and Hannah. I _don't_ love being a Spectre or a damned marine all the time, I find myself almost regretting it some nights - but it's the only thing I know how to do. The only reason I ever became those things in the first place was because it was expected of me."  
>Slowly Shepard took a step forward, lowering her fingers so her lips could hover a few tantalizing millimeters from Liara's still slightly agape mouth, her breath instantly intoxicating the Spectre.<br>"I don't know how Asari feel about the emotion, if the phrase holds meaning to your species but know that to mine - if it's really meant - that it's one of the most powerful things you can say to another, promising a heart for eternity."  
>Shepard lowered her gaze from Liara's ocean blues to her navy lips, taking note as they began to eagerly quiver, the huffs of warm air escaping her lungs excitedly increasing.<br>"I have never said that word - not to my job, not even my own parents. You are the only one that has ever heard that word venture past my guard and emerge proudly from these lips, I..."

Without any further hesitation Liara's body lunged into action, her lips making first contact, pursing and impatiently colliding with Shepard's as she slid her hand's up the Spectre's neck and feverishly intertwined her curling fingers into the commander's hair, forcibly pulling her closer but being ever so careful as to not touch the irritated wound on her lovers left temple. Shepard grinned wide between each kiss, periodically teasing Liara with an exposed tongue, pulling back each time the Asari attempted a taste. A hushed, exasperated moan escaped the Asari maidens body as she relentlessly pursued the pink flesh she desperately craved to experience, before finally succeeding on her third attempt - catching it nimbly between white teeth and eliciting a defeated but aroused grunt from Shepard's throat. Tongues danced and lips clashed, merged, and parted. They're breathing hastened as they inched closer and farther into the lustful abyss, precariously balancing on the edge point of no return. Liara suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground and propped on top a cool counter surface, Shepard's hands following slow pleasing trails from her hips and down her legs, her thumbs caressing atop the soft fabrics of Liara's pants and firmly rubbing against her naked inner thighs. Another moan permeated the silence, this time Shepard's as the Asari nimbly slipped venturous hands beneath the collar of the Commander's jacket and shirt, raking fingernails along the enticing bumps of her upper spine before nestling back into her hair.

"Am I interrupting something...?"  
>A throaty, domineering, and less then amused voice intruded - pouring like cold drowning water over the flickering flames of heated passions, instantly ceasing Liara's and Shepard's amorous investigations of each other's forms.<p>

Liara instantly gasped, pushing Shepard away and covering her swollen lips, hiding an embarrassed smile behind her left hand.  
>"I was, uhh.."<br>She tried desperately to reign in her thoughts, shaking her head fervently as she did so.  
>"I was just making Shepard some tea, would you care for some, Aethyta?"<p>

The elderly Matriarch arched an eyebrow as she approached the counter, spotting a couple of opened packages before a small smirk crept across her face.  
>"That tea contains a trace amount of a known aphrodisiac to Humans, daughter. How much have you both had?"<p>

"None."  
>Shepard blurted cockily.<br>"It appears you're daughter's all ready a natural born aphrodisiac, Matriarch..."

Liara candidly groaned, her left arm folding beneath her chest while her right elbow perched on the left forearm allowing Liara to bury her face into the open palm of her right hand and rest there.

Aethyta's back immediately stiffened, a small growl settling in the back of her throat.  
>"You would be wise to refrain from speaking to me while in my presence, Spectre - I will not hesitate next time, but because my daughter seems to care a great deal for you - I feel it fair to warn you you're getting close to my breaking point and I've only just arrived..."<p>

"Oh, I'm getting good at this, I wasn't even trying this time."  
>Shepard grumbled, still slightly consumed by a haze of lust.<p>

"That's it!"  
>Aethyta growled, swinging a normal fist towards the Commander which she deftly dodged before a sharp and solid knee rammed itself into her unprotected stomach. Grabbing the Commanders jacket once more, Aethyta dragged her forcibly to the bathroom, Shepard stumbling and coughing for air as they went.<br>"Cool off, fix yourself up, and for the love of the Goddess take a shower! I will not have my daughter associating herself with someone who looks and smells worse than a Vorcha in heat!"  
>The door hissed shut, the last image of hunched over Shepard still grinning smugly.<p>

"Goddess, father, must you treat her so harshly?"  
>Liara sighed, watching the Matriarch frustratingly march back into the kitchen.<p>

"Yea, Liara, I must. It's one of the two things humans understand clearly - sex being the other thing, and I question how well of an understanding that usually is..."  
>She gritted her teeth.<br>"Maybe if we're lucky I'll scare her off and you can move on with your life, hmm?"

"Don't you dare.."  
>Liara countered, her eyes morphing into glinting blue daggers.<p>

The matriarch sighed, taking her daughters hands into her own, shaking her head apologetically.  
>"Forgive me, I just really don't wish to see you end up hurt again because of her - is all."<p>

"Forcing her to leave would hurt me and destroy her, Matriarch, do not make the mistake."  
>She carefully warned, anger sneaking into the tips of every words.<br>"She is not one to scare off so easily, not this time."

"This time.."  
>Aethyta scoffed.<br>"There shouldn't have even been a last time, she should have stayed by your side at all times. She should have.."

"You are making too much noise..."  
>A sleepy small voice sounded, leaning lazily against a counter-top across from Liara - her pillow in hand and dragging behind her, while her other rubbed tiredly at half closed amber eyes.<p>

The two elder Asari shared a surrendering glance between one another before Aethyta approached her granddaughter and lifted her effortlessly into her arms.  
>"Forgive us, dear one. We weren't thinking, and humbly beg your pardon."<br>Hannah mumbled something, before falling comfortably into the Matriarchs shoulder, sleep reclaiming her features.

"Go check on your bond mate, Liara..."  
>Aethyta finally sighed, walking to the couch to lay Hannah down again.<br>"I'll watch her tonight..."

Liara smiled faintly, nodding her head in silent thanks, her eyes never leaving the face of her daughter as she slumbered peacefully on Liara's father's shoulder...

* * *

><p>Transparent streams of cool liquid relief poured fiercely from the confines of a stainless steel faucet, colliding and filling the white basin below -pooling, swirling, draining - rattling nearby pipes and bringing forth an ominous gravelly growl to thunderously echo off the smooth sterile white walls and bounce off the reflective chrome surfaced appliances that decorated the small bathroom. Water splashed and circled hypnotically down the hollowed silver ringed drain, flowing further, deeper into the darkened bowls of a labyrinth of tubes and chambers that comprised the small complex's extensive layout of indoor plumbing. Crimson red, viscous droplets dripped frequently, the liquid life force vividly freckling the sides of the white bowl and languidly sliding into the swirling vortex of gathering moisture, causing several reddened streaks to follow a dizzying path - amalgamating, binding, weakly clouding the once clear and crisp clarity of the flowing water with a hazy pinkish hue.<br>Natural droplets of perspiration peppered Shepard's grim and dried blood stained covered face as she gazed emptily into the mirrored reflection of herself, temporarily losing her concentration on current matters with Aethyta, Liara, and Hannah as she buried her stare deeper into her eyes. Reluctantly she penetrated through the thick windows of a pair of narrowed darkened orbs that belonged to a convincing doppelganger - the complex intensity of their shared glares leading herself further into her own turbulent soul. Those eyes, those shimmering golden spheres of glistening sunset colored iris's glowering disgustedly back at her. They were so familiar, always present every time she looked at them, they were her father's eyes, the last thing - the last memory she had before her siring parent blasted a shameful hole through his skull, with her own gun - the same gun that was now strapped securely to her waist. An act that scarred and decided Shepard's fate to spend the next few years rotting in a forgotten prison - whose inmates were primarily used to mine and scour the rigid, unforgiving, dusty, and cold terrain of the planet Mar's.  
>No - it wasn't Torfan that doomed her to linger there, it was the accusation she had stolen her own father's life - who, like her mother, was also a once respected Captain within the Alliance's fifth fleet, forced into early retirement as the burdens of Command and father of two failures caught up with him.<br>_Maybe she did kill him_, Shepard thought regrettably, dropping her gaze to lazily watch the blood stains sink down the drain, her blood...his blood... - her actions against the Batarian's being the final push that dragged him out in a violent sea of shame and regret that eventually convinced him to embed a single thermal bullet into his once brilliant brain.  
><em>A disgrace, a lost cause, unpredictable, pathetic, not worthy of being labelled a Shepard.<em> Were words in his ranted speech before the deafening shot of a gun sounded through the air. Words she unquestionably believed after losing most of her squad on Torfan, leaving Kaidan behind, Benezia, sacrificing the Bahak system and others..., the countless casualties she was responsible for during the Reaper invasion, Thane and Jacob, her own Mother, her own Father. Death's she tortuously wrestled with and wondered over every damn day - pondering the ways she could have prevented them from paying the ultimate price, how she unforgivably failed them all...  
>For the longest time the human Spectre despised her own name, timidly cringing every time she heard it uttered from the mouths of the oblivious crew members she eventually had the pleasure of leading in the perilous crusades to apprehend Saren and the Collectors. The name was hollow, not her's to call her own anymore, forever tarnished and nearly without honor because of what she did... <em>was this what she wanted to hand down to her own daughter? How could she shame the T'soni line with her own, what was she thinking, how did she allow that innocent Asari maiden - that Prothean expert that she rescued and adopted into her crew to become so important to her, so desired, so needed...<em>

A groan escaped her lungs as the Commander slowly dipped her head down, her hands securely cupping an overflowing amount of glistening water and splashed it refreshingly upon her face, her dampened fingertips and palms running slothfully with added pressure down her face, swiping away the grim and leaving temporary reddened lines upon her cheeks.  
><em>She pushed her away so many times...<em> Shepard thought, succumbing back into her previous train of thought, _why the fuck did Liara keep coming back? Look what's happened to her now because of me, and stupidly brought a child into the potently disastrous mix. What were they both thinking? Was it lust that this intrepid journey originated from? Or did Shepard really feel something more than just a physical attraction to her to act off of at the time.  
><em>God, she wanted to believe that, wanted to hope that she was still human enough to deserve to feel these things - but did she deserve to be selfish? To take Liara as her own, even though she had no right, and share her tattered soul, her anger clouded essence with the once pure innocence of a naive Asari maiden - again she tainted something she cared for. Who would Liara T'soni be today if Shepard hadn't wandered into her life.

_Pile of bones still hovering in a bubble on Therum, probably, or worse._ Shepard shuddered at the thought.

"No.."  
>Shepard abruptly uttered quietly to herself as she angrily threw a small beige towel into the sink to absorb the water.<br>This was her father, she spitefully realized, still wreaking havoc and playing his emotional mind games with her even though he'd been dead for nearly 12 years.  
>Shepard wasn't wrong when she pursued Liara, and there was no way Hannah was a mistake either. The beauty and intensity in the emotions they all felt when they just looked at each other, there was no way...<p>

"Come back to me.."  
>A sudden low purr whispered huskily into her ear, a pair of warm arms wrapping tenderly around and beneath Shepard's breasts as each one bent at the elbow and raised a pair of blue hands to rest intricately on her shoulders.<br>The alluring feel of Liara's textured head and soft face resting against the nook of her neck as her fingers slide affectionately against the skin of her shoulders caused a small smile to curve Shepard's lips.

"I'm back.."  
>The Spectre assured Liara, instantly raising a wall to silence her thoughts, quickly rejoining the reality of the present, and lifting her right hand to caress and mingle with the attracting blue digits that ventured across her right shoulder.<p>

"Where were you?"  
>She asked, kissing the back of Shepard's neck with doting pecks of her seductive and still swollen lips.<p>

"Everywhere.."  
>Shepard smirked quietly, lowering her gaze to the sink and wet towel, casually lifting the soaked fabric into her left hand.<br>"Torfan, My father's office, Mars, Normandy, Therum..."

"Dangerous places to visit by yourself."  
>Liara raised an eyebrow, releasing her hold on the Spectre and taking a spot close beside her, leaning heavily against the sink cupboards, her right hand still grasping the Commanders.<br>"Find anything?"

"Ghosts mainly, nothing to worry about..."  
>The tired human smirked, untangling her fingers from Liara's and grasping the other edge of the towel, the combined effort of her two hands ringing the excess water from its absorbent confines. She watched intently as Liara's hand worked its way back over the back of her hand and carefully grabbed the towel, easily taking it from her grasp and subsequently folding it into a neat, sopping wet, square. With her enthralling body of natural grace, she lithely manoeuvred her curvaceous body up to seat herself upon the counter-top. Motioning her head towards to Shepard, she hinted at her to retake the open space before her, in between her partially parted legs.<p>

"Eyes are up here, Commander."  
>She wryly chided.<p>

"I'll get to them."  
>Shepard chuckled, moving slothfully sideways to accept the offered spot before Liara, feeling the alluringly bewitching soft pressure of Liara's legs pressing firmly against her hips, her delicately long legs wrapping tenderly around her waist.<br>"Finishing what we started in the kitchen are we..?"

"You're incorrigible."  
>She smirked, placing the wet towel over the wound that fiercely marked the side of her head, dabbing lightly at the edges of the gaping injury. Swollen and red, still oozing small amounts of blood that hadn't congealed or clotted yet, the image bringing a concerned frown to Liara's softened face as she reached back for an Omni-gel applicator Shepard had set out earlier.<p>

"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
>Shepard grinned, bringing her mischievous themed eyes to meet Liara's concerned gaze as the Asari carefully applied the gel.<p>

"Just so you know, Hannah just nicely fell asleep outside."  
>She quietly informed.<br>"And Aethyta stands a vigilant guard just beside her..._out-side_"  
>One of her eyebrows raised, urging caution as she stiffly enunciated the word.<p>

"I'll be quiet then."  
>Shepard huskily murmured without hesitation, bringing her face closer to the curve of Liara's exposed neck, her hands slipping beneath Liara's armpits and nimbly sliding down, tracing repeated caresses up and down her waist and hips.<p>

"You're trying to distract me, Shepard."  
>Liara whispered through a pleasured gasp as she felt the touch of Shepard's lips upon the soft ridges of her neck.<p>

"From what..?"  
>A muffled mumble between supple kisses.<p>

"From telling me what's really troubling you..."  
>She groaned, fighting desperately to refrain from giving into the Commander's efforts of seduction.<p>

"Shit.."  
>Shepard muttered, snapped grudgingly out of her amative mind frame, the obnoxious clutches of the gnarled fingers of frustration scratching noisily within her skull instigating her body to suddenly smack a pair of open palms angrily against the surface of the countertop before taking a hastened step away from Liara, sorrowfully avoiding eye contact. Coldly she turned her back on her as she proceeded over to the shower - shedding her jacket and shirt as she went, silence awkwardly embracing the once heated air of the room.<br>"Shepard..."  
>The young Asari Maiden coaxed, hating to see her Spectre push herself away from the things she really wanted, always feeling tinges of guilt after something good happened to her, always causing her to stumble back and position things at arm's length. She could only imagine what unwelcome thoughts plagued her mind, thoughts she never allowed Liara to see or experience during their bonds - but she knew the weary commander was running out of strength to face them alone. She needed help, but was too proud and stubborn to admit or allow it, most of all with Liara - like she was protecting her from an even more threatening darkness.<br>She watched intently as Shepard's shoulders fell, her body slumping tiredly forward as she leaned on a raised left arm against the wall bordering the shower. The Spectres chest rose and fell a few times before she managed to leak a sound from her lips.

"Fine..."  
>she turned, her eyes still not meeting Liara's.<br>"It's Hannah. It's my damned impeding reluctance to admit to her I'm her father. How can I be proud of that fact and share that knowledge with her if I've never had reason to respect the title!"  
>She raged quietly, her voice crackling as it strained on every word as her anger rose upon mention of the word 'Father'.<br>"I have no idea how to do this, raising a child is probably the worst idea in the galaxy for someone like me... But I..."  
>Shepard gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath and glancing to the ceiling as hot, burning tears shimmered and threatened to fall. <em>What was she trying to say...<em>

"Liara, Pursuing you, and having Hannah are two of the only thing's I can ever remember deciding on without question by myself because I actually wanted you both. Well, I guess, you as well in regards to developing Hannah, but we both wanted her. I desperately wanted something good to exist from me to this galaxy, a form of proof to myself that my father..."  
>She swallowed hard.<br>"That my father was wrong about me..."

Shepard slowly bowed her head again, stifling a twisted and disgusted chuckle.  
>"What bugs me, is that I say all this trying to believe in it, and all ready a booming voice in my head tells me it's bullshit, chastising me, making me question..."<br>The human Spectre growled.  
>"The resilient lingering ghost and legacy of my father, haunting me at every turn and judging my every action..."<br>Shepard scoffed.  
>"I'm damn near positive he would have found something to ridicule me for after saving the damned galaxy, and he would've done it in front of the people that mattered most to me, my crew - that stupid prick..."<p>

"Still wouldn't have changed the fact you saved a galaxy."  
>Liara quirked an eyebrow.<p>

"He would've known I didn't do it for the people, like everyone wants to believe. I had my own selfish reasons to keep this galaxy spinning..."  
>Shepard sneered.<p>

"Doesn't everyone? I would think an individual foolish if they thought they themselves would've died only so that an entire galaxy could live just for the sake they could be considered heroes."  
>Liara smirked.<br>"They would have done it to save their families, their loved ones, their own cherished belief's and heritage. Every single one of them would have done it out of selfishness."  
>Liara slowly lowered her gaze.<br>"Why should they expect you to be any different?"

"Because they're brain-washed idiots, weak willed morons who believe every form of propaganda that the council races and alliance have branded me to be and threw at them to hungrily feast upon to fulfill their own needs. They see this virtuous, unbeatable, hope inspiring titan and never the scared shitless, vulnerable, simple human just beneath..."  
>She laughed in disgust, before succumbing to quiet, frustrated, pained sobs.<p>

"Damn it Liara, I am such a fucking mess... why did you ever bother with me?"  
>She finally groaned, falling back onto a nearby wall and sliding down it until her knees met her chest.<p>

"Because you needed someone to bother with you."  
>Liara softly spoke.<br>"You needed to see more than just hatred, death, and disappointment ravaging this galaxy, but your eyes were always defensibly sealed shut."  
>Unhurriedly she slipped off the bathroom counter, proceeding over to the seated atrabilious human, her downcast face no longer strong enough to refrain from holding back a few crystal like droplets from the eyes of a damaged soul. Breathing a heavy sigh she shuffled her feet forward, parting the sceptre's legs and seating herself in between - draping her legs overtop the commander's thighs while her calf's curled elatedly around her lower back.<br>"You needed to feel something good again, something that I believed I could uncover within you after catching glimpses of it through our short bonds when we attempted to decipher the beacon. You just needed a little help dusting them off...", she squeezed her legs around Shepard, bringing herself closer before continuing, "and as we all know, finding lost treasures is something an archaeologist does best."

This elicited an audible forced exhale of amusement to emerge from Shepard, a smirk managing to curl her narrowed lips and creep languidly across tense cheeks as a soft blue hand swiped loose strands of greasy chestnut hair away from her rarely seen vulnerable face.

"You are not your father, Shepard, nor will you ever be - you are all ready far better than he, whether you choose to believe it or not is your decision. But trust in my words when I tell you that you are not the coward or bully he was, nor are you the monster you think yourself destined to be because of him."  
>Liara grasped Shepard's other cheek in a firm grasp, determined eyes meeting dejected ones.<br>"You are _Renea Shepard_. Commander of a loyal crew who would follow you to the voids of space and back, all ready have they followed you into the belly of Harbinger himself, as well as the collector base..."  
>Liara smiled assuredly, swiping the pad of her thumb affectionately across her bond mates cheek.<br>"You are the embodiment of courage, determination, passion, dedication, loyalty, and Love.", she brought her face closer to Shepard's as she took a shaky breath and continued, "You are my bond mate, and my most trusted friend, my never failing protector and Prothean trap rescuer." She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at the memory.  
>"You're the father of our beautiful Asari daughter, whom I know without a doubt will grow and develop with the same convictions, strengths, and passions her father displays every day, and I will not be ashamed..."<p>

"You are..."  
>Instantly Liara felt soft lips against her own, a pair of human thighs suddenly squeezing against her waist.<br>"Irresistibly..."  
>Another kiss. A tender hand on her cheek.<br>"Incorrigible."  
>She sighed pleasurably, chuckling softly between lip locks, the soft wisps of her shallow breaths airily caressing the sensitive moistened skin upon the Commander's face.<br>"I'm just getting started...", Shepard mumbled, nuzzling her nose affectionately against Liara's, "I don't suppose that invite to share the shower is still valid?"  
>Blue fingertips careened down an exposed human chest, brushing past the Spectre's soft swelled breasts and gradually down a smooth, taut stomach - the roaming blue fingertips finally halting as they reached the buckle of Shepard's pants.<br>"Lucky you..." Liara whispered, leaning back, rarely separating her lips from Shepard's as she allowed the Commander to rise to her knees and fall into and atop of her as she loosened the buckle from its confining hold around Shepard's waist, "I don't recall placing an expiration date on the offer..."

* * *

><p>"How come you and Shepard are so cross with each other, did she do something bad?"<br>Hannah's voice spoke innocently through the silence as Matriarch Aethyta positioned herself to stand regally before a window, keeping a watchful eye out for possible threats.

"You are supposed to be sleeping, my dear."  
>She the elderly Asari smirked as spotted her own reflection on the glass.<p>

"I cannot."  
>She countered, barely stifling a yawn.<br>"Too many question's I cannot seem to get the answers to bouncing around in my head..."

Allowing herself to take a deep calming breath, the Matriarch proceeded to a sitting position beside her granddaughter, the length of the prone five year old allowing a cushion of space for her to seat herself upon.

"Shepard, did something a very long time ago that I would never have agreed with, and she nearly cost me my family..."  
>Aethyta bitterly sighed.<p>

"Family? Like me and Mother?  
>She inquired.<br>"How did she nearly lose us? Mother said she had the most reason to keep us safe..."

"She risked both of you for the sake of a mission, back when you were just a budding embryo in your Mother's belly."  
>She smiled, tickling Hannah's stomach and inspiring a laugh to escape the little Asari's lungs.<p>

"Grandma!"  
>Hannah giggled.<br>"You are interrupting the story!"

"Augh, you are relentless in your curiosities child, wouldn't you rather know of how you used to break out of your own crib and hide beneath your mother's bed, giving us all one hell of a scare - or something around those lines?"  
>Aethyta groaned.<p>

"No! I all ready know those stories. Besides they are not very interesting, tell me about Shepard!"  
>She adamantly requested.<p>

"She's human, she's funny looking with those tufts of fur on her head, and doesn't deserve you or your mother."

"Grandmother Attia... the fur is called hair. All human's have it, it is what makes them...uni-que?"

The matriarch chuckled slightly as she listened to Hannah enunciate the word.  
>"Where'd you hear that word...?"<p>

"Mother uses it when she explains to me all the alien races in the galaxy..."  
>Hannah frowned, thinking back on simpler times before she suddenly gasped.<br>"Did you know Shepard and her fought a Yahg! It was big and alotta teeth and growled a lot, it even threw a gigantic desk at Uncle Garrus!"  
>She grinned tiredly.<p>

"Oh yea? I'm pretty sure I could of shown this beast a thing or two..."  
>Aethyta winked.<p>

"You woulda threw him around the room by his horns, I bet."  
>Hannah nodded in agreement.<br>"Mother and Shepard just disin...disengrate...vaporized him using a big bolt of electricity..."

"Well, you can't do everything with the same amount of style I put into things, Granddaughter, it's a gift."

Hannah smirked and yawned again, slowly lying her soft head back against the pillow her mother had grabbed for her before leaving their home, one of the only things she had left from her room.  
>"Mother really likes Shepard, Grandma, I think we should be nicer to her..."<br>She sleepily stated.  
>"She seems happier when she's here..."<p>

"I'll bet."  
>The matriarch muttered under her breath, turning her gaze back towards the window, hearing the unmistakable sound of a shower starting to run...<br>"Get some sleep, young Hannah, you need the rest. Grandmother's orders."

"Shepard says that, too..."  
>Aethyta rolled her eyes, silently cursing.<br>"Attia, can you keep a secret?"

"What is it...?"  
>She sighed, arching a brow.<p>

"Do not tell mother, but I do not think my father was a Turian..."  
>She yawned once more before finally drifting off into a restful sleep.<p>

The elderly Matriarch laughed softly in response, shaking her head as she slid a hand across the young Asari's brow, kissing her good night.  
>"Good Night, dear one..."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Guard Duty

_BEHOLD! another chapter..._  
><em>Writing this part didn't take long. It was deciding what to keep and what to toss or use in a later chapter that took me forever to release this chapter...<em>  
><em>Thanks for reading! Keep up with those Reviews! I'm loving your feedback and hearing what you think. :)<em>  
><em>Enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p>Normandy SR-2, resurrected flagship of intergalactic renowned savior Commander Shepard and symbol of victory to all life in the known galaxy. It glided soundlessly through the blackness of space - it's four thrusters leaving a wavy trail of scorching exhaust in its wake. It's surfaces metallic luster and boldly hued painted designs of white, black, and blue shimmering brilliantly as the seductive licks of light from the nearby stars of passing systems, reflected brilliantly off it's Silaris made, securely plated, ablative armored shell. Ghostly clouds of vibrantly colored interstellar dust of various ionized gases hovered ethereally in the distant views of an always expanding space, their celestial embrace of hydrogen and helium protectively incubating the primordial essences to birth the miraculous creations of burning stars and orbiting planets. There was one that stood out in the distance space within the critical gaze of stern grey blue eyes - barely visible, unmistakably quite a few light years away but still faintly marking the darkened black curtain of space, staining it with its hues of dominant pinks, faded reds, and accentuating swirls of white...<p>

"Five days.."  
>An Australian accented woman griped, pacing back and forth within Normandy's cockpit, her arms folded firmly beneath her chest as her narrowed gaze glowered towards the shrinking shouldered pilot.<br>"She leaves me to dance a bloody distracting roundabout with the council and outright lying to Alliance admirals - while she races off to have a naughty with that Asari."

"You're just jealous you don't have anywhere to run off to and "have a naughty.""  
>A cocky pilot sarcastically uttered, a perverted grin branching across his features as he attempted to impersonate Miranda's voice.<br>"Or maybe your jealous she's with Liara, I heard you two had a bit of history - pure scuttlebutt, but just as enjoyable to imagine."

"Hardly", Miranda sneered, extending her left forearm to activate her omni-tool, shaking her head disgustedly at the always present and fact-less gossiping rubbish this ship constantly insisted on procuring.  
>"She can't just 'run off' on such short notice, leaving behind all her responsibilities. There are more important things to attend to then our personal lives."<br>She muttered, deepening her voice to mockingly imitate the cocksure pilots audacious tone.

"Sheesh, cut the commander a break. She's been working her ass off, let her have some time with her favorite Asari .."  
>Joker defended, keeping his eyes glued to the vivid orange yellow holo-console screen ahead of him, his fingers heedlessly padding in corrections and system checks into a memorized keyboard setup while his right browsed the endless expanses of a fascinating extra-net page.<br>"I mean you rebuilt her, you know damn well she isn't a machine."

"Jeff is correct, Officer Lawson. According to her latest medical scans she shows signs of extreme mental fatigue, critical stress levels, and rising chemical imbalances often linked to human depression possibly due to an over excessive work ethic not productive to her overall mental health."

"See, even she - the _A.I_- thinks it's unhealthy to be the workaholic you and the galaxy demand her to be."

"She did that on her own, it all 'kept her distracted', she'd always bark at me."  
>Miranda sighed regrettably, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.<br>"You know what? You're absolutely right, I suppose I should get used to making all the decision around here. I could get used to being known as Commander Lawson."  
>She confirmed with a smirk, the dry undertones of surrendering indifference airily disturbing the thickened dusts of sarcasm, coating her every word..<p>

"Woah! Hey now, still Shepard's boat - you're just keeping it warm, don't go getting any ideas."  
>Joker swiftly turned his head, eyes wide.<br>"Just sayin' we should turn our heads and deal. The ole' Commander and Doctor T'soni have every reason to get all the time they can get - stolen or otherwise, we owe it to Shepard to maybe cover her six and hold the fort while she's out," casually he reverted back to his duties, releasing a bemused snort from his nose , "Besides, what's the worst that could happen while she's gone - I don't think we will have to deal with any more Reaper drama anytime soon. Don't believe any of this shit we're doing, in comparison, is by any means 'urgent'."

"How about obtaining an Alliance representative to help manage our agenda and put his/ her nose in our affairs on a daily basis."  
>Miranda stated simply, curious to see how the exceptional pilot would react.<p>

"What?"  
>Joker nearly laughed.<br>"The Commander's a Spectre, she doesn't answer to them - how did they pull that one out of their puckered ass's?"

"Well apparently..."  
>She growled, tossing him a data pad report and summary.<br>"They feel it necessary to assign someone to make sure we carry out Systems Alliance...", She paused looking for the right word, "Obligations, that our brave commander has been neglecting for the past year and a half."

"Can they even do that? I mean, we're a council funded vessel - Alliance has no real claim."

"They did upgrade this ship beyond Cerberus standards, a substantial amount of funding went into updating, expanding, and remodelling the Normandy to fit their needs."  
>Edi informed.<p>

Miranda shrugged nonchalantly, "Not to mention, Shepard is a considerable investment to them - they'll play the loyalty card for as long as they can. It's damned servitude."

"So what, a little tic for tac is what they're demanding?", Joker groaned, "Shepard's gonna flip when she hears of this."

"Hears about what?"  
>Garrus's throaty voice suspiciously queried, having just nicely entered the cockpit - his lower mandible twitching faintly as he spoke.<p>

"We're grabbing another mole. So not a happy camper at the moment."

"Another..?"  
>Miranda skeptically scoffed, raising her left eyebrow, narrowing her lips.<p>

"Weren't you a loyalist lackey for Cerberus back in the day? Obvious mole and ship wide tattletale, wouldn't let anything slide. I mean you made Edi look like a fun luminescent ball of joy BEFORE she had her blocks lifted.", the young pilot reminisced, wincing suddenly as he felt a pair of scorching eyes burn imaginary holes through his favourite hat and into the back of his head...  
>"But then again you didn't turn out so bad, figured out the error of your ways and all that, telling the Illusive Man to fuck off was a true turn-around! An inspiring Normandy convert, inspirational - brings tears to my eyes."<p>

"I suppose I should feel complimented."  
>Miranada caustically laughed, placing a slender right hand on her hip while the left dangled a datapad to slap distractingly on her thigh.<p>

"You should, I don't hand those things out to just anybody."  
>He grinned cockily, pivoting his head to glance back.<br>"Hey what's this guy's name - Maybe Edi and I can scrounge up some dirt on him. Does the Commander know him? "

"The Commander..."  
>Miranada spoke abruptly through gritted teeth, her tongue lingering on the 'r' as her voice trickled with viscous globules of annoyance.<br>"Isn't answering her messages, which means she's in trouble or she's ignoring us. Either way she has no idea that the Alliance has shoved a uniformed paper pushing stool pigeon onto her lap."

"Uh-huh.", Joker chuckled, "Paper pushing stool pigeon, that's a good one - why didn't I think of that one for yo.."

"Just shut up - and get us to Illium as soon as possible, _before we_ make the rendezvous' with the Alliance. I would rather not do this without Shepard."

"How long until we hit the nebula?"  
>Garrus managed to chime in between the bickering XO and pilot, his scarred armored body leaning lazily against the pilots chair as he leaned over to study the sights outside the front view-ports.<p>

"Approximately 8-9 hours, give or take a fueling stop. Why what's up?"  
>Joker shrugged.<p>

"I think Miranda was right in assuming she was in trouble, I just got a coded message from her a few hours ago saying she was attacked by Cerberus and that we should be on the lookout, she'll be waiting for us on Illium with Liara and Hannah."

"What?"  
>Miranda coughed, her face contorted in several layers of disbelief, her interest undeniably piqued.<p>

Garrus shared a quick and silently surprised glance with Joker who merely shrugged in response.  
>"Their daughter...?"<p>

"Yes, I'm well aware of that little secret -but Cerberus? I thought we disbanded them, there's no way they had enough of a base to start back up again."

"Apparently we missed a spot..."

* * *

><p>Glinting hazel highlights of twin amber eyes shimmered as they faintly reflected the intense white light of electrically forked tongues that swiftly flicked forth from the gaping maws of foreboding, billowing dark clouds - ominously hovering and amassed to the west and effectively blocking out the fading glow of a setting Faethia, the smaller of the sister moons of Illium. Crystal like globules dropped tentatively from swiftly encroaching thunderheads, carried mercilessly by forceful winds, and sent heedlessly hurdling into the immovable shells of solid towers that embodied a city. Increasing amounts of droplets smattered themselves tumultuously against a tinted windows shadowy surface, sliding downwards in the naturally guiding embrace of gravity - the steady touch of a human hand slid listlessly down along the collected moisture trails, calloused fingers soundlessly tapping the glass as they fell, tracing the languid <strong>streams<strong>...

* * *

><p><em>Cool water trickled in refreshing transparent <strong>streams<strong> down the human Spectre's back, her usual confident bearing that was reflected constantly in her posture, that was drilled into her from a lifetime of military training and hardship, temporarily vanished as the able bodied woman leaned against outstretched arms in a cumbrous manner against a stainless white and water slicked wall. Her slender fingers massaged idly at the textured surface, pressing her palms firmly and immovably against the stable wall as the tension in both of her uncovered muscular arms tightened and relaxed, revealing scarred biceps and copious fields of goose bumps - originating in response to the chilled torrents that gracefully embraced her body. Chestnut hair turned deep brown as the absorbent lengths soaked in the welcomed moisture, the filth, grease, blood, and sweat that clung assiduously to her body - now rinsing freely from its confines and sliding down the smooth length of her feminine form. The woman remained still and silent, her head languidly bowed, red veined amber eyes tiredly closed as she reveled in the feel of crystal like droplets dripping from darkened eyelashes - caressing her nose, pooling upon the cliff of her upper lip and finally proceeding down her chin to fall helplessly to her feet..._

_A touch emerged, not water, familiar and kind, mesmerizing and gentle. The soft brush of blue digits running leisurely down the human females spine, fingertips tracing dampened trails, causing shivers to crawl down the Commander's body. They slowly stopped their sensual descent when they fell upon the luscious curves of alluring hips, the hands hesitating only a moment before they confidently ventured through the valleys and folded affectionately upon a flexed pale pink stomach._

_"Shepard..."_  
><em>A whisper spoke, quiet yet deafening - the addicting velvety undertones of that sweet breathy voice causing all other noise and distraction to drown and diminish.<em>  
><em>A long winded sigh instantly escaped the human's lip, Shepard's lips, as she heard her name - her body instantly flaring to life at the excited recognition of its acquainted lover's touch. Liara's familiar crested head leaned tenderly upon the human Spectre's right shoulder blade, bowing her head slightly to shield her from the rushing spray of water from the shower head above. Shepard felt her bondmates naked form fit perfectly with her own, her warm and pert breasts pushing softly up against her back, her crest brushing against the awakened skin of her left shoulder blade as she slothfully nuzzled her button nose, luscious navy blue lips, and freckled rounded cheek against Shepard's body until she freed another sigh from the Commander's lungs. Lips tasted moistened skin as Liara placed affectionate, slow, doting kisses across Shepard's shoulders, her left hand tracing a path downwards to caress at a known favored spot at the apex of the Spectre's legs, getting lost in familiar dark curls, while her other traversed the scenic northern routes to climb it's exposed heightened peaks...<em>

A distant rumbled emerged from the arriving tempests throat, the electrical discharge of its forked tongue dancing erratically through the still darkened skies of an early morn, temporarily distracting dilated eyes as they pleasurably sought through the comforts of recent memories, finding solace in the enthralling pictures painted upon shadows behind lightly closed eyelids. The countless emotions, the heated touches, the softened sounds - all still fresh and detailed within her mind and torturously teasing her senses...

_"I think I'm hopelessly in love with you, Shepard."  
>Liara's voice whispered in slightly amused tones, finding herself in the comforting embrace of her lover, both tired and spent from a previous session of physical and mental pleasures. Together, they both seemed content in the embraces of one another, Liara's head resting on the Commander's left shoulder while the Shepard rested hers against the Asari's pivoted forehead.<em>

_"Well that's good."_  
><em>Shepard grinned faintly, a small chuckle emanating from her chest as she kissed Liara's forehead tenderly, sliding her right hand from the small of Liara's back up to her shoulder blade and then languidly back down.<em>

_Liara chuckled lightly, bringing her lips to meet Shepards still pursed lips. At first she softly kissed the lower lip, nibbling gently until the Commander finally responded with the flick of her own tongue against Liara's upper lip, requesting the presence of its indigo colored partner - she obliged._

_"I just thought I'd mention it, I believe I do not say it enough..."_  
><em>She breathlessly confirmed, her blue tipped fingers caressing idly at Shepard's right breast.<em>

_"You don't need to, It's all ready a known truth that I don't think will ever change between us. Or at least... I hope not."_  
><em>The human Spectre smiled reassuringly, stealing another quick kiss and nuzzling the attractive Asari's button nose.<em>

_"It's still a comfort to hear from your lips."_  
><em>Liara sighed contently, closing her eyes, treasuring the affectionate touch of Shepard's face against her own as she idly caressed the nape of the Commander's neck with her fingertips.<em>  
><em>"Especially seeing that you've been technically waiting a lifetime to confess them to me."<em>

_"Ha! I guess that's one way to look at it."_  
><em>Shepard laughed...<em>  
><em>"My species have a couple words for people like you - hopeless romantic..."<em>

* * *

><p>Eyes slowly drifted from the approaching storm and busy skyways to indulge in the sights through an open doorway across the room, lazily awakening from her memories. The slumbering forms of two exhausted Asari laying motionlessly beneath a blanket - Hannah wrapped in the protective embrace of her beautiful mother.<p>

"Why'd you do it?"  
>Aethyta's voice croaked through a harsh whisper, her eyes never leaving the medium sized datapad in her hands.<p>

"Define 'it'. I reckon there are a few "it's" you question me for doing."  
>Shepard replied sternly, turning her gaze back to glare out the window - more so at her own distorted reflection and the intimidating aloofness of the seated Matriarch behind her.<p>

"Hourglass Nebula. Osun System."  
>She calmly stated.<p>

Shepard's eyes closed tightly, averting shamefully away from the once comforting sights of the bedroom.  
>"Do you honestly believe any reason I give you will be good enough?"<br>Shepard sighed tiredly, drained by all these random trips down memory lane and getting mugged by masked gangs of dark speculations that would beat nearly all sense out of her sanity as she wandered.

"No, but I'd like to see you try."  
>The Matriarch frowned as she idly tapped the datapads keyboard.<p>

"We were in a war to end all wars. Don't ever think I didn't care for your daughter, she's everything to me - but she was still a member of my a crew at the time. I can't afford special treatment towards her when an entire galaxy was at stake, she understood this - we all did..."  
>Shepard shrugged her tone monotone, like reading aloud from an unfamiliar book. Another troubled exhale forcing its way from her lungs as she levelled her head to stare with deeply rooted contempt at her own reflection.<p>

"You sound like you really want to believe that."  
>Aethyta scoffed, shaking her head with an unpretentious chuckle.<p>

"Being in command means making the choices that will get people killed, the choices no one else is willing to make. It mean's embracing the harsh inevitability that you will need to make sacrifices to bridge the morbid, constantly expanding gap between defeat and the greater achievement of victory - no war is won without sacrifice."  
>The human Spectre's authoritative countenance slowly began crumbling against the repeated blows from her masked mental attackers as she spoke, the speculations effortlessly rising, choking her, frustrating her.<p>

"God damn it, Liara was the one price tag I wasn't willing to pay, and you know what happened?", Shepard spat - the muscles in her cheek visibly tensing. She stared long and hard at the window, no longer seeing what was outside of it but instead the disastrous re-enactment of the space skirmish took shape - the flickering lights of lightening and booming thunder becoming reincarnated explosions and weapons fire, the droplets: a thousand particles of tattered debris and shimmering stars. Shadows and distant skycars taking on the identity of Alliance ships, while her own hands reflection pushed up against the glass gnarled into the false imitation of the colossal Reaper scout that nearly decimated them all.  
>"Over a thousand lives took her place..."<p>

"Do you regret the decision?"  
>A brow raised over Aethyta's left eye, her brown eyed stare curiously shifting to the Commander's motionlessly standing form.<p>

"I told them why I had to go alone, it was their choice to stay and follow me. I doubt any of them ever really truly understood why, probably all thought I really was risking life and limb for a piece of information on board T'soni's vessel - I mean why else would I endanger my own ship and crew..."  
>Shepard growled, shrugging her shoulders.<br>"Hell we were lucky we actually did find something in that batch of Intel.."

"Your crew knew why..?"

"Yes, and they knew I'd do the same for any of them, that fact it was Liara this time around just intensified it."

"Your mother was lost in that battle was she not..?"

"And we're now done discussing this."  
>Shepard frowned, her shoulders dropping and posture slumping weakly forward at the mere mention of her mother.<p>

"You regret losing her, don't you?"

"I don't know."  
>Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, confused and unsure what to think or even how to answer the question.<br>"I honestly didn't think she cared anymore - after my father and..."  
>Shepard just scoffed out a small wary laugh, interrupting herself from finishing that sentence as she slothfully shook her head.<br>"Christ, I am so tired of dwelling on this, please tell me you still serve drinks?"  
>She smirked tiredly, falling heavily against the frame of the window, bitter tears threatening to fall from her eyes.<p>

"You should hurry your ass up and mourn then, Shepard. Let it all go and move on - anyone who blames you for being wholly responsibly for those casualties is a coward and a fool. And I have a feeling your one of the few who still do..."

"You just insulted me while trying to comfort me, couldn't resist could you? Well done, Matriarch, here i thought you were going soft."

Aethyta simply smirked before rising from her chair, placing the datapad back down on the coffee table.  
>"You need to replace the galaxy you feel obligated to carry on your shoulders with your daughter, Shepard. And drop that load of shame laced with regret you stubbornly embrace between your arms and let my daughter occupy that space solely on her own, she deserves better then to share it with that petty emotion."<br>A hand placed itself on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze, turning the despondent Spectre to face the open door across the room.  
>"Attend to what matters now, and let the dead rest."<p>

"And Spectre, thanks for telling me about this."  
>The elderly Matriarch smirked wryly, recalling her first meeting with the Spectre, discreetly placing a cold tumbler sized glass of bronze colored, alcohol smelling liquid in her hand.<p>

"I'm going to bed, Spectre. Try not to get us all killed in my absence, and if you blow up this apartment I swear upon Goddess Athame herself that I will shove a singularity so far up your ass..."

Shepard shook her head with a small chuckle, interrupting the Matriarch.  
>"Just go, They'll be fine. No need for the violent mental imagery."<p>

Shepard watched as the Matriarch left the apartment with a nod, leaving her alone in the silence, sipping the smooth comfort of what tasted like scotch. Scary to think that the two may share a taste so similar. Slowly she keyed into the window control to darken the shade before she set a path for the bedroom where Liara and Hannah lay peacefully. Setting her drink down on a bedside table, she crawled carefully atop the mattress and covers to softly spoon her body against Liara's back, nuzzling her face in just below her exposed neck, and resting her left hand on the bicep of Liara's left arm which cradled Hannah. She felt Liara respond with a small shiver to her touch, a sigh sounding from her chest, causing Shepard to wonder if she had heard her conversation with Aethyta just now. She felt the shift of Liara's right arm move to carefully lay atop Shepard's left, interlacing their fingers with one another.

"You really don't regret it...?"  
>She uttered softly, turning her head slightly, attempting to catch a glimpse of Shepard's face without disturbing Hannah with her movement.<p>

"No. And neither should you."  
>Shepard mumbled, squeezing her arm tighter around Liara and pushing her forehead more firmly into the back of her neck, disturbed by the horrifying idea on what would of happened if she had sacrificed Liara and Hannah all those years ago... <em>No...<em> she thought.  
>"I told you, there's no way I was going to lose both of you."<br>Shepard nearly growled, lifting her head and shuffling her body up so her lip's could kiss Liara's cheek. Slowly she tried to rise and head back to the living area to resume her vigil when she felt Liara's grasp tighten and pull her arm back down.

"Please stay."  
>She pleaded.<br>"Or carry Hannah over to the couch, I think.."  
>She paused, not wanting to sound too demanding or needy.<br>"I just really need to be close to you right now..."

Shepard watched Liara bite her own lip, closing her eyes tightly, her breathing becoming a little more labored. Shepard recognized the motions all too well.

"Get up, Liara. If she wakes, she wakes, just come with me just outside."  
>Liara nodded, slowly unwrapping her arm from Hannah's little body, the little Asari shifting slightly with a mumble but fortunately did not wake. Shepard waited quietly for Liara to manoeuvre carefully out of the bed, slipping out from beneath the sheets, and taking her hand to help her stand and guide her outside. Immediately Shepard pulled her Asari bondmate into her arms, left hand cradling the back of her head as Liara instantly fell heavily into her, burying her face into Shepard's shoulder, unable to maintain her composure any longer. Shepard slid her hand up and down Liara's back in comfort, feeling her body shudder and struggle for air as she helplessly wept, struggled gasps begging for air and breaking the silence of her near muted sobs as tears flowed freely down her freckled cheeks and into Shepard's shirt.<p>

"I'm so sorry.."  
>She whimpered through gritted teeth, clutching the arm straps of Shepard's last remaining clean tank top.<p>

"Don't be."  
>Shepard choked back in return, fighting back her own tears from her eyes, her words barely getting past the emerging frog in her throat.<br>"Oh please don't be..."  
>She whispered, tightening her loving embrace, kissing Liara's left temple with quivering lips before burying her own face into the nook of the Asari maidens neck. Another contrite sob emerged from Liara, her chest heaving in quick succession of shallow breaths as she struggled to breath, desperately fighting for oxygen. Her legs finally gave way as her body became too heavy to carry on her own pair of wobbly legs. Shepard simply held her as she fell, gently lowering both their bodies to their knees to continue their embrace on the floor. The human continued her ministrations of soothing fingertips against the Asari's skin, hushed comforting whispers into the alcove of her ear, her eyes trying desperately to inspire confidence with ocean blues that now seemed to drown and swirl with burdensome sorrows...<p>

_**xxxxoXXXOXXXoxxxx**_**  
><strong>_**Location: Hourglass Nebulae, Osun System Time: 5 years, 10 months ago.**_

_The walls of the Shadow Brokers massive ship groaned and shuddered against the pressures of space, barely able to maintain an orbit around the gaseous planet of Olokun with the final amounts of her fuel reserves after their rushed retreat from Hagalaz.  
>"Easy my girl, just a little while longer - I know your in pain just give me a little more time."<br>She comforted, sliding her hands gently across the console, speaking softly through the smoky air in response to the ships grinding heave's and complaining guttural moans as parts of her hull fell freely away into the planet atmosphere below - reducing ship integrity. Liara didn't usually speak to inanimate objects, but she had watched Shepard speak to the Normandy on various occasions offering words of encouragement. She had always assumed it was a coping mechanism, and could never understand why you would bind yourself emotionally to a lifeless object - but still she figured she'd give it a try, if anything it would maybe calm her nerves. A small yellow light began to flicker, indicating a video call on the comm. link that Liara, without hesitation, activated. A large screen flickered before her, the image blurred and grey in some areas, static suffocating a lot of clarity out of the image - but she could clearly hear explosions, screaming, voices barking orders, and a constant alarm blaring for an evacuation._

_"Shepard?"_  
><em>Liara squinted, trying to make out the image. The individual had auburn hair, a pale colored skin tone, but that's all she could really make out.<em>

_"One of them! Hang tight, I'm dropping a shuttle with a handful of my surviving crew - we're getting you out of there!"_  
><em>An elderly human woman's voice crackled over the channel.<em>

_Captain Hannah Shepard, Liara smirked in her mind - recalling her first meeting with the woman after Shepard's funeral, remembering how alike she was to her daughter._

_"You'll rendezvous with the Normandy, she's en route - they'll have maybe a minute to get you guys and get out before this Reaper blows us all to kingdom come!"_  
><em>The Captain barked, as an electrical overload of a nearby terminal sent her reeling out of view with a painful audible grunt.<em>

_"Sounds like a plan Captain, I will need their assistance transporting the data cache stockpile, is the Commander aware of all this?"_

_"I haven't told her yet, she's a little preoccupied pretending to be a sponge for reaper fire at the moment, along with the rest of the fleet - while I get my engines back online."_  
><em>She chuckled faintly, her voice slightly deeper then Shepard's.<em>  
><em>"Beside you know my daughter would never agree to it. I plan on shoving this ships mass effect core into that Reaper's face, maybe disrupt it's sensors and buy a needed few moments for you and the rest of the fleet to get out of the system."<em>

_"Captain.."_  
><em>Liara whispered in saddened disbelief.<em>

_"Listen Doctor, Do whatever it takes to aid my daughter and beat back this reaper threat, I'm counting on you and that data! She's going to want to blame herself for everything that's happened here today, but tell her it wasn't her fault. We all gave our lives willingly today so everyone else could have a possible future - if that future has you two in it, then god bless ya both! Live a good one for us eh?"_

_Liara could only stare in shock? or was it respect - at the woman, their eyes never wavering. She had hazy green eyes, confident and determined green eyes..._

_"Dr. T'soni, before I go - you mind doing me a favour?"_

_"Anything."_  
><em>She hoarsely croaked, clearing her throat instinctively as she spoke.<em>

_"Take care of my daughter? I know what she feels for you, just tell her I'm sorry, and that I'm so very proud of her - of both of you. I hope you two survive this, she deserves the peace you bring her."_

_"Ma'am, ships engines are online at 23%, it's all we can manage and that's counting the re-routed power of our Life support."_  
><em>A man's voice uttered in the background.<em>

_"Gotta go"_  
><em>She grinned proudly. The trade mark 'Shepard's Smirk'. Liara displayed a small saddened smile as she noticed it, tears escaping her eyes, as a gloved white hand dropped from the console keys to protectively cover her stomach as she watched the Captain's image flicker and disappear from the screen - ending the transmission...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A few moments later...<span>**_

"Captain! You're plan is suicide! Really! Get your ass out of there or so help me I'm putting you in the worst retirement home I can find when this is all over! "

_Shepard screamed over her pilot's shoulder, staring with flaming orbs of worried and angered eyes._

_"Hello, Commander. Was just talking to your Asari crew member, she's lovely."_  
><em>Hannah Shepard chuckled breathlessly.<em>

_"Yea, I'm sure you had a lovely discussion catching up on all my short comings with her - now get the fuck out of this system before your ship's core destabilizes."_  
><em>The human Spectre barked, the knots of worry and gut warnings of an impending loss forcing the Commander's voice to sound more terse and bitter then sarcastic.<em>

_"Negative on that Commander, I'm afraid this old girl has seen her last battle - let her death be a good one, will you Renea?"_  
><em>The elderly woman spoke gently, her voice breaking up in small waves of static.<em>

_"Captain!"_  
><em>Shepard barked.<em>

_"Get your girl, secure that Intel, unite the fleets and for the love of all that is holy - annihilate the Repears! It's one helluva to-do list but if I know my daughter - she'll get it done. And hey! Take care of what's left of my crew will ya? They've been through a lot."_

_"Hannah...You still have escape pods! Get your ass onto one, I'll..."_  
><em>Shepard was biting back tears of her own now, cursing mentally as her voice wavered from a once dominant demeanour to a desperately pleading one.<em>

_"There's no time sweetheart, take care of yourself! Captain's orders! I lo..."_  
><em>Another explosions ripped through the Orizaba's hull, severing the link. Shepard gritted her teeth as she watched the Reaper's weapons fire repetitive bursts towards the collision course set starship until finally an explosion ripped through the fabrics of space, a brilliant white ring of energy slicing through the dark blackness and bouncing off the Reaper's shields. It momentarily froze, it's weapons halting as the Reaper careened backwards against the force for a couple seconds, rebuilding the devastating blow to its shields before it re-established it's path to take out the Normandy.<em>

_"MOM!"_  
><em>Shepard roared, rushing to the window and crushing a fist against Normandy's starboard window.<em>

_"Shuttle is secure and on deck four!"_  
><em>Joker shouted, his body tense and hastily began making the necessary corrections to get their ass's out of there.<em>  
><em>"Edi set us up with that relay!"<em>

_"Get us out of here, Joker!"_  
><em>Miranda's voice ordered sternly.<em>

_"I'm trying!"_  
><em>Joker grunted through gritted teeth, dodging weapons fire.<em>

_"No! Mom! Wait!"_  
><em>Shepard roared, stumbling backwards trying to get close to joker's console, but was quickly intercepted and dragged down by Miranda and a nearby crewman.<em>

_"She gone, Commander! There's no time!"_  
><em>Miranda growled regrettably into the Commander's ear.<em>  
><em>"She's gone..."<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Be Told

A faded grey fuselage sleek and narrow, scarred with broadened black holes of melted metal and alloys, drifted silently through an uncharted section of Terminus space - it's damaged engines coughing and sputtering thick onyx clouds of suffocating exhaust as it advanced it's weakened structure through a hazy surrounding green tinted nebula, the dull blue glow of it's raised kinetic barriers reacting brilliantly as the ethereal wisps of green gases slipped over the hull, surrounding the crippled ship as it languidly floated through the gaseous cocktail. The low hum of massive engines flooded through the silence of a darkened interior, shuddering the walls and vibrating tiny ornaments that decorated a heavily dented, stainless steel curved surface, and damaged three legged desk. The air was cool, moist, almost frozen, coating metallic bulkheads with thin films of frost or water, and outlining the warm living breaths of the rooms sole occupant - who stood idly before the large rectangular window of his port side facing quarters. The individual was dressed regally in a black and gold trimmed uniform, the broad shouldered jacket worn to a faded deep grey in some area's due to excessive use. The solitary being grinned darkly as a small noise caught his undivided attention. Languidly he raised his left arm, pulling back his sleeve as he activated the Omni-tool, the orange glow highlighting his aged and weathered face as he proceeded to the comforts of the nearby desk and office chair, seating himself as he casually transferred the message to the desk console. A bold lettered Alien dialect, obviously coded, danced vertically across his screen, the picture fluctuating as the technology tried to maintain the power necessary to run. Narrowed hazel brown eyes skimmed the letters, a heavy finger pressuring three holo-keys upon the console before the fonts on screen twirled to life once more, this time horizontally as they reshaped themselves into familiar human English sentences. Intrigued spheres darted from left to right as a pleasured, toothy smirk overcame the once dominant cool stare of indifference that man held...

"Have information regarding requested Spectre, with wanted Asari - we deal, will set you up with a 'meeting'..."

"Name your price", He typed.

"$4,750,000 credits in exchange for Asari - Alive, Spectre yours to deal with."  
>Signed 'An Interested Party'.<p>

"Proof of Trust."  
>He typed suspiciously.<p>

Immediately three detailed images loaded before his screen, each one linking to streamed security feed of five second long clips each - shortly followed by a down payment of 250,000 credits.  
>Intrigued, the man confidently tapped a gnarled finger against one of the thumbnails on the vibrant glowing orange screen - it enlarged. A woman, human - her arms folded, leaning against a wall, chestnut hair blowing breezily across her face, narrowed golden eyes focused on a shadowed individual to the left of her, pale skin, smirked lips.<br>Second image: Blue Asari grasping previous woman's hand, pulling her to a nearby vehicle, smiles on both faces.  
>Third and final stream: the younger couple sharing a heated moment pinned against the left door of parked vehicle, lights of a nearby sign flickering in a faded white just behind them.<br>The uniformed males left eyebrow arced, his fingers skilfully dragging across the image to focus and manipulate.

Zoom in.  
>Alien text - Translate - 'Illium Museum of Galactic Discoveries'.<br>Zoom out.  
>Enlarge image #1.<br>Zoom in.  
>Leaning back luxuriously in his black leather chair, a small smirk escaped the mysterious man's lungs.<br>"Commander Shepard."  
>He confirmed audibly to himself, amused to find the Spectre had resurfaced to the public eye or at least one interested voyeurs eye...<p>

"Terms are agreeable. We will deal." A small chuckle escaped the man's chapped lips as he hit 'send', his breath taking on the form of wispy white, rapidly dissipating clouds as it succumbed to the cold temperature of the room.  
>Without hesitation he opened a private audio link to his pilot.<br>"Turn us around, and prepare a shuttle - we have unfinished business on Illium."  
>The man spoke lowly rubbing his white hair stubble chin with the length of a casual index finger and thumb, idly tracing a faded deep brown horizontal scar.<p>

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>Liquid soft shelled torpedoes of falling rain pattered in swift sheets against thickened windows, the hollow sounds of their aqueous bodies splashing against solid planes of glass filling the dreary silence of a dimly lit apartment, effectively soothing a pair of relaxed bodies complacently positioned against a neighboring wall. An Asari maiden lay alongside a human, cradled comfortably within the warming embrace of her favorite human Spectre, her eyelids swollen and tainted to a deeper shade of indigo as angry bloodshot lines of aggravated veins streaked in concentrated bunches near the corners, fading in color as it webbed across the still glistening opaqueness of the eyes white sclera. They were sore, tired, itchy, strained - her vision blurry and constantly blinking as she fought valiantly to remain awake, as well as trying desperately to maintain a hardened guard against the impeding sensitivity of freshly disturbed thoughts - all in a stubborn, pride fueled attempt to refrain from crying in front of Shepard again. Goddess, how she disliked showing her tears to the Spectre - to anyone really...<br>Slowly she lifted her chin to cast a studious stare upwards towards Shepard's face, an exhausted smile adorning her navy blue lips as she saw the woman of her dreams resting a heavy head drowsily back against the wall - her eyes fluttering beneath closed pale eyelids, her breathing surprisingly calm, even her heartbeat had slowed, it's double tapping drumbeats providing a soothing form of comfort to the Asari. Just listening to the unique pumping noises this human organ produced, cultivating blood flow and perpetuating it's hosts precious life - was enough to calm her frazzled nerves. She was thankful for the pulse, recalling a darker time when she mourned it's loss and feared she would never hear it emanate from this particular chest ever again...  
>Indiscreetly she slid a gentle hand away from clutching Shepard's shirt, sliding it hesitantly across the human's clothed chest until her underlying palm covertly covered her eyes and reddened-purple cheeks in a vain effort to mask the undesirable after effects of her weeping from the Spectre.<br>Shepard sighed softly in languid response to the Asari's inconspicuous movements and Liara could instantly feel Shepard's gaze set on her, clenching her own jaw as she felt the human's lips make delicate contact with her forehead. A small guttural hum resonated from Shepard's throat, a noise she made when she suddenly remembers something once forgotten.

"Stay put."  
>Shepard whispered as she shifted herself away from Liara's embrace, rising tiredly to her feet and proceeding casually towards the kitchen.<p>

Liara remained still, positioning her own back to sit up against the hardened cold wall, her body instantly mourning the loss of the Commander's touch, her body heat, her...aura that she longed to elatedly bask in whenever she could. She heard water run from a chrome colored tap in the distance, as Liara slowly brought her knees to her face - her forehead conveniently angling downwards to tiredly rest upon them. More footsteps, followed by a heavy sigh sounded as the human woman lowered her body to reclaim her seat, grunting as she re-positioned her stiffened body in a way to allow Liara to choose how she wanted to lean into her - if she wanted to be cradled or simply needed something to lean against...  
>To hell with her timid reservations, she wanted to be held, she needed to be held. She had been without it for so long she was bound determined to experience the enveloping arms of her bondmate whenever she could. Carefully Liara positioned herself so she sat between the Commander's legs, her back sliding down so her shoulder's could rest up against Shepard's chest, her body slightly twisted so that her crested head could relax upon its side against an offered right shoulder.<p>

"I'm going to hate myself for suggesting this, but put this over your eyes."  
>She softly uttered with a small smile, revealing a neatly folded, moistened cloth of fabric.<br>"It'll help with the...discomforts. As well as rob me of the pleasure of gazing into your eyes", Shepard smirked fondly, lowering her voice as she continued to speak, "Feeling any better?", she asked with gentle concern.

"As well as can be expected..."  
>Liara merely uttered, hoarse from the previous time spent weeping in Shepard's arms.<p>

"What's expected?"  
>Shepard pondered aloud.<p>

"Shepard..."  
>Liara sighed, her eyes narrowing - minute hints of angered frustration pushing through the ocean blues crystal like surface, hitting Shepard like a slap to the face.<br>"Why did you let me stay aboard, why didn't you drag me from its crippled command deck and bind me to quarters on board the Normandy. Just take the fleet and go, destroy my ship. We could have found another way to beat the reapers..."

"You would've biotically smashed me into the nearest wall, I know better than to mess with a pregnant Asari..."  
>Shepard chuckled, attempting the use of humor to derail Liara's oncoming train of regrets and doubts.<p>

"I'm serious!"  
>Liara glowered, pushing her right palm forcibly against Shepard's chest and the other upon a cool floor - providing the supports she need to put a modest cautionary distance between herself and her bondmate.<br>"I doubt such a thing would have deterred you from removing me from harm's way."

"Liara..."  
>Shepard chided, shifting her shadowed tormented gaze to the floor surrounding her outstretched left leg. She desperately wanted to avoid and forget this issue, knowing it would be a ragged path to hike should they pursue the matter.<p>

"Was it worth that many lives, was it worth your mother's life?"  
>The young Asari frowned, her voice a strained whisper.<p>

Shepard let her head fall back, hitting the wall with a resounding thud. Immediately her thoughts went through a slough of degrading memories, a hovering gallery of infinite pictures of time spent and choices made stored within her brain, vaguely experiencing each one of them in a mere time span of a few seconds before finally mustering forth an answer.

"Yes."  
>Shepard confidently stated, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath - causing Liara to double take the Spectre's resolute expression with a look of surprised shock, before allowing it to dribble away into saddened understanding.<p>

"We got the intel - which the galaxy needed, We got you back in one piece - which I needed. Liara you know we had to take the chance. As much as we both hated it, and all the risk that it implied, we didn't have a whole lot of options. Believe me I wanted to drag you back with me, leave someone else - but you were the only one who could download, sort, and compile the data in time."  
>The Spectre lifted her left hand, watching her fingers curl in sequence one after the other before it clenched into a tightened fist and subsequently releasing as she continued, "It was worth their lives, I'm sorry that it cost us, them, so much and I really wish there could have been another way - but the decisions of the past have all ready been made. We have to take comfort in the fact that their names, their deeds, their sacrifices will live on through us, through everyone. I doubt they would want us dragging ourselves down into the deep recesses of survivor guilt until our dying days..."<br>Shepard finally managed the courage to cast a steadfast glance back down towards the crinkled facial expression of Liara's frown, her eyes rapidly wavering from left to right in their sockets as she processed the memories and tried melding them with Shepard's reasoning. Cautiously Shepard drifted her right hand to slide up Liara's right arm, before it rested atop the right side of the young Asari maiden's crest while her chin rested against the left.  
>"That's not the life we would've wanted for them had they survived and we died, so I'm going to assume it's the same the other way around - Or maybe I'm being selfish again..."<p>

A sudden deviation of slothful movement shifted through Liara's weary form as she lifted her weight and lithesome body an even greater distance away from the Commander's embrace, shakily leaning her own self against the same wall just alongside Shepard, breaking the gentle hold and skin contact the couple were once sharing. Shepard hesitantly glanced towards her lover, her friend - her own mouth hanging slightly agape trying to find the right words that would ease Liara's rampaging surges of guilt and relentless white capped waves of tempestuous thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally allowed a sigh to push through her final vestiges of will power, audibly venturing throughout the confines of her tensed chest and boldly announcing its invisible airy arrival through her lips.

"Shepard... you're own mother... I can't...How can you forgive me so easily, I indirectly got her killed."

"The same way you could forgive me for administering the fatal shot to Benezia..."  
>The Asari's head bowed forward, her blue eyed gaze shadowed in fragile recollection of that fateful day.<p>

"I... don't hate you, Liara, nor do I blame you - for what happened. I could never...", Shepard paused bowing her head.  
>Glinting bronze tinted pupils narrowing upon a nervous scarred human right hand - it's fingers tapping idly upon the back of her own left hand, as if casually typing words into a keyboard or timidly pressuring the keys of a piano. Both elbows of Shepard's arms now rested heavily upon parted kneecaps - brought to stand slightly apart from each other and before Shepard's chest.<br>"She made her own choice," She finally continued, "We can believe she either died the Alliance hero she was trained to be, or she could've simply died a mother trying to protect her child..."

"But she died protecting me, Shepard."  
>Liara muttered, unable to shake the overwhelming burden of self placed blame.<p>

"You and Hannah..."  
>Shepard corrected in a low mutter.<br>"She knew."

" When did you...?"

"During the panic of our first retreat. She wanted to know why I wasn't willing to let you and that ship go..." She sighed, closing her eyes in an uneager attempt to better recollect the details of that day.  
>"I let it slip I wasn't going to sacrifice my family just to save a galaxy that didn't deserve your lives as some sick payment for victory. She caught the family part - inquired about it, I told her you were just under a couple months pregnant with a child. Judging at how passionate I was about you, she naturally assumed the child was mine and yours."<p>

"How did she react?"  
>Liara hoarsely questioned.<p>

"Shocked. Saddened. Relieved? maybe. I don't know. I could never read her properly."

Liara knew how Shepard's parents had forsaken her during the trials, worried how it would look if they defended someone who was assumed to be mentally insane, a monster, a war criminal. Captain Karl Shepard had all ready lost his own first born son, Johnathan T. Shepard, a child of his first marriage and Renea's half brother, during the chaotic surprise raid on Elysium a few years prior and as far as he was concerned, lost his daughter on Torfan.  
>Shepard had told her about how he had met Hannah, during a tour through deep space and developed a relationship - which resulted in a divorce between Karl and his first wife, and a marriage between Hannah and himself. Renea was the result of their passions, their union. She was a constant symbol of shame to Karl, but he 'helped' raise her anyways with about the same affection and attentiveness as a drill sergeant trains a cadet. Bitter, cold, and ruthless by age 10 - friendships were hard to develop, and even more difficult to maintain. At 16 and on, relationships were rare or out of the question, Renea never wanting to be bothered by the weak, trivial, emotional baggage that came with such things - eventually leading her through several one night stands with strange men. Hannah, on the other hand, tried to be a part of her child's life when she could, but always found herself dragged away by duty and career, placing a pay check or her passions for exploring space before her daughter and husband. Karl was left to raise young Renea alone on Arcturus station - his abusive, crass, and anti social ways taking their destructive tolls on Renea while her mother was gone. Karl had all ready lost his ability to Command a ship several years prior - his career, his sanity, spiraling out of control and down the crushing abyss of a depressive black hole as the years pressed on. When her 18th year hit, she was practically drafted into service, her dog tags being her only birthday gift next to a swift steel toed combat boot in the ass to send her on her way. Hannah was proud at first at the news her daughter was accepted into Alliance ranks - at least until Torfan. After the massacre she was reluctant to express she even had a daughter. It was only after Shepard was re-enlisted back into service to command the Normandy she re-entered Renea's life, trying to connect, to apologize - and failed multiple times, trying to come back after every hit her daughter unleashed on her... Her death in that fateful battle was her final attempt at forgiveness with her daughter, her final gift. Whether it was accepted or not, Liara still had no idea...<p>

"Could she have been both?"  
>Liara commented aloud, finally sharing a glance with the Commander.<br>"A Captain, and a Mother?"

"I reckon so, I just had her pegged so devoted to her job that imagining her as anything else makes me... regret things. Regret not trying harder to communicate with her when she reached out, and I just angrily bashed it away."  
>She sighed, letting her head fall back again, staring blankly towards the ceiling.<p>

"The reapers are to blame for all that we lost, Liara. A threat we've long since defeated, it's time to move on - according to Aethyta", Shepard smirked lightly. "Time to live again..."

"We can do that, right?"  
>Shepard asked, her eyes helplessly begging Liara's to say 'yes' as she pivoted her head to focus towards the Asari maiden.<br>"I understand if you wish to take things slow, the knowledge we possess is not an easy thing to live with. Just take things simply a day at a time, if you want."

Liara's mournful visage slowly faded as she allowed a simpering smile to soften her facial features, lifting and extending a comforting hand to grasp the Commander's - gently intertwining their fingers.  
>"No - we've kept each other waiting long enough, I will be fine - I'm sure all I need is some rest." Liara sighed self assuredly.<br>Shepard maintained her sidelong glance, patiently waiting for Liara's ocean blues to reunite with her own shimmering golden sunset hued iris's. Slowly their faces drew languidly closer to one another, as if being pulled by some invisible force originating from the power of locked stares, eventually resulting in the alleviating collision of supple lips. The touch was passionately tender, tantalizingly delicate, instantaneous in its effects of triggering a breathy sigh from Liara's nostrils, the heat of her breath against the Spectre's cheeks sparking the amorous ignition the human required to pursue a heated venture - deepening the kiss.

"Ew! Again? Do human's always kiss this much?"  
>Hannah's voice intruded, her little body leaning her left shoulder up against a nearby door frame, her arms folded sternly across her chest, eyes narrowly amused and glaring towards Shepard.<p>

"What makes you think it's me kissing your mother, maybe it's her kissing me."  
>Shepard chuckled lightly, glancing sidelong as Liara smirked softly into her ear, her blue lips administering a final tender peck on the commander's cheek before turning to face Hannah.<p>

"I think you are both guilty..."

"I do not think either of us will argue with that verdict, my daughter - is there a punishment for this crime?"

Hannah lowered her head, deep in thought before nervously reuniting her golden hazel eyes with her mother's and Shepard's - jumping between the two.  
>"You could, maybe, tell me who my other parent is...?"<p>

"Tough verdict. But you know what? I think we can manage that."  
>Shepard retorted softly, a cocky smile drifting across her cheeks as she instantly felt twin glances of surprise hit her from both directions. Slowly she pushed her body forward to place her weight back on her feet, groaning loudly as she rose shakily to her feet - stretching her arms and cracking her neck before turning around to offer Liara a hand. She grasped it, feeling her entire body lift as the Commander gently tugged her to her feet.<p>

"Are you certain?"  
>She whispered as she was lifted up into the Commander's embrace.<p>

"Yea..."  
>Shepard shrugged.<br>"Time to start living."  
>She smirked, leaning in to tenderly kiss Liara once more. No, make that twice.<p>

"All right, little one. Let's find my duffel bag."  
>Shepard announced turning to face Hannah. Crossing the room, she watched as Hannah snuck periodic glances up at her, a small smile pulling the corners of Shepard's mouth each time she caught her daughter's gaze. Liara slowly seated herself comfortably on one of the couches, folding her legs, leaning forward on them with chin rested against neatly folded hands. Shepard grunted as she heaved her bag over her shoulder and carried it to the coffee table, setting it down gently and unzipping it to reveal a plethora of strange items Hannah had never really seen before.<p>

"Woah..."  
>Hannah whispered in unfiltered awe, eyes widened with an insatiable curiosity - her hand's twitching to reach in and touch but remained uncomfortably bolted to her hips upon her sides, her pupils flickering excitedly between Shepard's and Liara's.<p>

Shepard merely chuckled, taking a seat next to Liara, leaning back into the cushions.  
><em>Like a kid on Christmas<em> she thought fondly...

"Dig in."  
>She urged as she nodded her head towards the bag, encouraging the excited little Asari child to search through her things without restraint. Hannah glanced once more, only this time towards her mother - seeking her approval as well.<p>

"Go ahead, Hannah. The secrets you seek answers to are yours to find in that bag if you wish them."

Inside the tattered fabric bag she found several items - a small checker patterned wooden board folded in half with a battered tin containing small molded brass and silver figurines is what first caught her inquisitive eyes. She frowned as she lifted one of the pieces to study it more closely - it's shimmering white coloration glinting as she tilted and pivoted it in the allotted light, sparkling off the curve of its head which was adorned with pointed ears and a large nose.

"It's a knight or at least his horse."  
>Shepard informed, catching Hannah's perplexed expression.<br>"It's a piece for a traditional human board game I frequently play, called Chess."

"A game? Would I be able to play it? Can you teach me?"  
>Hannah questioned, curiously gathering another small piece into her fingers. A silver pawn.<p>

"I can if you want, I was barely your age when I first started learning to play so I don't see why not."

Liara chuckled as she relaxed her body to rest up against and into Shepard's laid back form.  
>"Never too young to learn strategy and patience, hmm?"<p>

"It's done me well so far, wouldn't you agree ?"  
>Shepard smirked, nuzzling her nose against Liara's crest.<p>

"What are these?"  
>Hannah inquired, lifting a laden medal and a pair of old dog tags.<br>"They have my name on them."  
>She stated, dropping the tags into her palm, narrowing her eyes to read the small text.<br>"And yours."  
>She frowned in confusion.<p>

"You were named after that woman. If it wasn't for her sacrifice, which is what she got that medal for, neither you or your mother would exist today. And it's a good bet the entire galaxy would be neck deep in Reaper's right about now."  
>Hannah arched an eyebrow, subtly hinting for Shepard to continue.<br>"Hannah Shepard, Captain of the Alliance dreadnaught star ship Orizaba - was my mother."

"Keep looking, there should be an OSD in there somewhere."  
>Shepard shrugged, watching her daughter carefully.<p>

"No there isn't..."  
>Hannah mumbled, bowing her head, her fingers fidgeting as they pressed nervously against her stomach.<p>

Instantly both parent's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And how do you know this?"  
>Liara gently inquired.<p>

"Because I took it..."  
>Hannah lifted her face to look at the ceiling, exhaling a deeply held sigh.<br>"and hid it in my pillow..."

Shepard chuckled lowly, shaking her head, leaning forward to grasp the bridge of her nose between thumb and index finger.  
>"You sneaky little Pyjack. You found it when we first met in your mother's room at your old apartment didn't you?"<p>

"Oh goddess, Hannah!"  
>Liara moaned, more so surprised than anything else, covering her embarrassed face in her palm.<p>

Hannah bowed her, ashamed, biting her lip as a small sniffle sounded.  
>"I was going to give it back, but I..."<br>She lifted her guilty gaze.  
>"I wished to know more about you, and mother would not tell me anything."<p>

"You were curious. Why does this sound familiar?"  
>Shepard arched an eyebrow, sharing a knowing amused look with Liara, who simply blushed under the Commander's stare.<p>

Hannah confirmed with a slow nod.  
>"Mother had one of the pictures in her room, only it was not the same. It did not have you in it, like the ones on your OSD did."<br>She explained, activating her omni tool. Instantly powering a flickering image to life atop her extended wrist. It was a picture of a fatigued but contagiously brilliant smiling Liara cradling a newborn baby Asari warmly in her arms resting the infant tenderly against her chest. Quickly it changed to another image, this time Shepard was in it - her hair disheveled, sticking limply upon her sweat covered brow . She was hunched over the side of the bed Liara was laying in, her gaze of adoration locked on the newborn who strongly grasped one of Shepard's probing fingers, a proud smile of wonder and amazement plastered across her battle worn face. Liara was tiredly resting her own head against the nearby Commander's, a loving smile between her freckled cheeks as she softly pursed her lips to kiss the side of Shepard's face. The image changed again, this time a rare photo of Shepard and daughter illuminated the omni tools display - the Spectre standing near the back of Normandy's med bay as she held Hannah - resting a gentle forehead against her little Hannah's tiny brow, still smiling proudly, eyes closed - reveling in the soft sounds her daughter made as she held her...

"I am guessing that baby is me."  
>Hannah commented, dropping her wrist and deactivating the omni tool.<p>

"You would be correct."  
>Liara uttered softly, drifting a tender gaze to find Shepard's.<p>

Shepard rose quietly from her seat, her expression unreadable as she turned her back to face away from her family. A sigh escaping her lungs as she buried her face into a pair of open palms, dragging them down her face as she released a relieved chuckle.

"Ok..."  
>She finally stated to herself, the hint of a chuckle still clinging to her tone.<br>"So you've known all this time...?"

"Kind of."  
>Her daughter shrugged.<br>"I sort of told Attia I knew all ready..."

"So you're OK? With all this?"  
>She quickly turned to face Hannah again, worry suddenly grasping her eyes and nervousness uncomfortably tightening her chest.<p>

Hannah shared a reserved glance with her Mother before building her courage to take a position to stand in front of Shepard. The tall Spectre instinctively kneeled, bringing her eyes to meet on the same level as her daughter's height allowed.  
>"Bit of a shock to the system finding out who your dad is and not having anyone to talk to about it, especially with all the chaos that you've been through lately..."<p>

Hannah simply shrugged, tilting her head to the right, a small smile on her lips as attempted to give the OSD back.  
>"I like it better then the Turian story. This one's all ready better 'cause my dad's still alive."<p>

"You can keep it. Hannah. Just promise me you won't lose it, it's the only device with those pictures on it."  
>Shepard smiled.<p>

"I won't."  
>She promised in a small but confident voice.<p>

Shepard frowned slightly, trying to figure out what the hell she should do next. A child wasn't really part of her military training, and her experience with children in general was pretty much close to a solid rounded zero on the life experience scale. Ponderously she rubbed her left hand across the back of her exposed neck before cautiously extending a right hand half ways between Hannah and herself.

"My name is Renea Shepard, loyal bondmate to your mother, and I'm your other parent."  
>She spoke, a raw surge of pride and unchecked emotion causing her voice to crackle.<br>"And I am greatly honored to finally meet you..."

"You are being silly - I all ready knew all that."  
>She giggled in amusement, hesitantly studying her father's offered hand.<p>

"All right, smarty pants - what do you suggest we do then?"  
>Shepard smirked, dropping her hand, arching a playful eyebrow towards Hannah - curious for a response.<br>Hannah merely stared into Shepard's eyes for a while, studying every feature, memorizing every detail. Shepard felt the small blue digits of curious fingers make contact with her skin, sliding carefully along her face and tracing the scar tissue on her right cheek before finally deciding to fall into the Spectre's body, wrapping her arms around the Commander's neck. Shepard stumbled slightly backwards due to the unexpected force behind the impulsive hug, gasping in silent surprise as she felt Hannah's body fall onto her.

"My name is Hannah T'soni."  
>She softly spoke, as she cautiously buried her face into Shepard's shoulder.<br>"And I am your daughter."  
>She whispered into Shepard's ear.<p>

Shepard exhaled another pent up sigh of relief, swiftly catching Liara's glistening eyes and overjoyed grin as the Spectre rested her chin upon Hannah's shoulder while wrapping her own arms affectionately around her brave little Asari. With uncontainable happiness or unbridled excitement - Shepard lifted Hannah into her arms as she rose swiftly to her feet, a small squeal of surprised delight emanating from Hannah's lungs as she grasped tighter around the Commander's neck as added insurance not to fall from the newly obtained height. The commander grinned like an idiot when Hannah's eyes rejoined her father's as they proceeded on a plotted path back to the couch, falling heavily down into the neighboring cushion alongside Liara's seated form, cupping Hannah's cheek and giving her a doting kiss upon the forehead before watching her carefully crawl across her parent's laps to awkwardly hug her mother.

"My daughter."  
>Shepard chuckled lowly to herself, shaking her head.<br>"Damn straight you are..."  
>She audibly reaffirmed, pride overtaking all other emotions and thought processes.<p>

This caught Hannah's attention as she pivoted her head to glance back toward's Shepard.  
>"Damn straight!"<br>Hannah echoed with a familiar mimicking grin_..._


	9. Chapter 9: Candidate Move

_And another chapter! Hopefully you've had your fill of 'fluffiness', Cause I think I'm feeling an impending urge to write some violent, exciting, and dramatic conflict coming on..*cackles* (or at least will try to..)  
>Anywho, Thanks to all who've reviewed! It helps! Honest it does. Keep at it! I really appreciate the time you took to write it.<br>Now onwards readers! Enjoy the new chapter, relish it, savor it - because it'll be my last update for the next two weeks due to my upcoming holiday leave time!  
>Also in regards to the title: Candidate move - Chess term - A move considered as a starting point in the analysis of variations.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoXXOXXoxox<strong>_  
><em><strong> Time: 07.01.2187 0400 Hours Location: Normandy SR-2, Orbiting Earth<strong>_

The bathroom was still, quiet, and brightly lit as a pregnant Asari serenely stood naked and alone before a stainless mirror, her tired round eyes gazing tenderly - portraying the intertwined allusions of immeasurable bliss and contentment within the calming tropical waters of her ocean blue eyes. They seemed to have brightened considerably in the past few months, complimenting the pregnant glow of her soft blue skin which highlighted the unique smattering of freckles that adorned her sky blue colored body - making them a more distinctive feature as they started to deepen in color. The changes to her natural body were gradual ones, none of them too life altering, but she found it highly entertaining how her bondmate seemed to enjoy discovering them over and over. Her in depth studies captivating Liara's attentions whenever Shepard found something new to explore and experiment with. Honestly, when everyone thought Liara was the scientist, the Commander seemed to unknowingly portray her own lusts for discovery - granted it was only of interest if it pertained to a certain Asari's physiology...  
>Liara had also begun noticing that her crest was shifting in appearance but still just as sensitive, it's scaled like appearance shimmering like thin vibrant diamonds beneath the light and it's cartilage-like texture becoming slightly more hardened and protective of the crucial connective membranes that lay beneath - membranes needed in the first stage of motherhood that would attract and absorb the intricate and powerful currents of electrical activity and energy within her body, energy needed to safely establish and maintain the bonding of the mother's essence to the child after birth - similar to a mating bond, but more necessary for an infant's mental stability and survival in it's first few moments out of the womb. Unfortunately this made her highly susceptible to unstable biotic outbreaks during the final stages of Asari pregnancy, reducing her ability to control her powers significantly - even the act of initiating a bond or taking part in the act of physical love-making with Shepard was a risky undertaking, finding herself on more then one occasion shocking Shepard with a surge of biotic energy equivalent to a weak warp, or floating mere inches above their bed in a harmless miniature field of manipulated dark energy while she was dreaming. It was at most times a disconcerting discomfort, but one the couple had managed to endure in good humor for the past couple of months...<br>Unhurriedly Liara studied her body before the reflective wall as delicate, slender, feminine fingers of both her hand's glided elatedly across her swollen womb, a tender motherly smile gracing her navy blue lips as she slowly closed her eyes - attempting to mentally connect, to feel the budding bundle of precious life that resided patiently within her. A small kick in her lower abdomen caused her to quietly gasp a breath of surprise as she instinctively moved a hand to hover over the spot where the baby's feet or possibly a knee must be, a gentle chuckle emanating from her chest as she felt more movements.

"Good morning to you, too."  
>Liara breathlessly whispered, catching her body in the mirror once more before turning to face the shower, turning the chrome nozzle counter clockwise, instantaneously beginning the relaxing streaming flow of enticingly warm water. She hummed softly as the water began caressing down her body, every nerve awakened and alive, and becoming hypersensitive to all forms of touch just in the last month or so, courtesy of her pregnancy she was told. She wasn't complaining or anything, and neither was Shepard - Liara just found it fascinatingly odd watching these small temporarily distinct changes alter her body in such a way because of her pregnancy. She could definitely do without the consistent surging of lower back pain she endured every so often, though - Liara smirked, bringing both her hands to wrap behind and manually rub the muscles on her lower back.<p>

"Well, well, well - what do we have here."  
>A familiar voice intruded, instantly grabbing Liara's attentions as she craned her head to the side, glancing back and catching a boxer adorned, topless human Spectre in the bathroom doorway.<p>

"In or out"  
>Liara chuckled lightly, a bit flustered by the intrusion.<br>"You're letting out all the warm air!"

"Oh so it's warmth your after..."  
>Shepard purred, taking a couple more steps into the door, smirking cockily as she gingerly studied Liara's attractive body from a short distance. Her eyes glinted as they traced invisible heated paths, Shepard's mind utterly lost in her inspections, a small sigh escaping her lungs as the golden orbs moved lustfully over seductive curves and indents - human hands barely twitching, insatiably craving to desperately reach out and touch.<br>"I believe, I can assist with this matter if you'll permit me."

"When have I ever denied you permission, Shepard."  
>Liara chuckled lightly, her voice soaked and dripping with wry amusement.<p>

"Once! I seem to recall..."

"When did I..."  
>Liara frowned trying to remember.<br>"Oh for Goddess's sake, Shepard, we were in the middle of a formal party - celebrating our victory with the surviving council and officials, it was a necessary requirement for you to be there!"  
>She laughed, her tone slightly incredulous, but still seductively playful.<p>

"That's no excuse."  
>Shepard chuckled jokingly, finally joining Liara beneath the rushing waters from the shower-head, wrapping strong and tender pale arms around Liara's beautifully blue body and resting her calloused hands gently atop the Asari maiden's wondrously alluring pregnant belly.<br>"I'm sure the admirals could've handled the celebrations without us, for an hour or so."  
>She mumbled burying her lips into the lightened blue folds of Liara's neck, suckling softly upon one before moving intently on to another - going lower each time. Her hands worked skillfully as they traversed up her womb to apply teasing amounts of pleasurable attentions to Liara's slightly enlarged and exceedingly sensitive breasts, thick skinned but gentle fingers administering whispering touches to darkened indigo nipples. This elicited a high pitched gasp to spontaneously emerge from the Asari's lungs, exciting the exploratory ministrations of the Commander - feeling Shepard's heartbeat quicken as it pulsed beneath the chest that pressed firmly against Liara's back...<p>

"Why do I find it hard to believe that we would've been gone for merely an hour..."  
>The young Asari softly growled, grunting as her Spectre carefully maneuvered her body to allow herself better access to piqued areas of her interest and comfortingly leaned Liara's weight back against her own body.<p>

"That would be because you know me too well."  
>The Commander huskily beamed, wantonly uniting her affection starved lips with the satisfying touch of Liara's anxiously awaiting navy blue ones.<p>

"Shepard..."  
>She moaned, tilting her head to an angle, allowing better access for the Commander's lips to wander, feeling a tiny flicker of energy crackle at her fingertips.<br>"I do believe your taking advantage of the sensitivity part of this third trimester."

"You bet your blue behind, I am."  
>She wolfishly grinned, laughing softly against Liara's neck.<br>"You make such interesting noises when your skin is this sensitive to touch."

"Goddess..."  
>She breathed, instinctively closing her eyes in sensual bliss as Shepard repetitively caressed and cupped the sensitive blue summits of Liara's chest.<br>"What are the chances I can get those hand's to..."  
>She paused, feeling Shepard's hands drift languidly from her breasts and meander down her sides.<p>

"To what? Dr. T'soni"  
>Shepard grinned.<br>"My hands are at your command..."  
>She whispered into her ear, softly kissing Liara's right temple as her fingers traced idle paths upon her skin - anxiously awaiting orders.<p>

"I would kill for a back massage."  
>She breathlessly chuckled, pouting her lips as she glanced back - expectantly meeting the amused facial expression that paraded itself across the Spectre's face.<p>

"I suppose I can manage that."  
>Shepard assuredly smiled, taking a step back to let her eyes follow and memorize in greater detail as they found Liara's spine - following the path to the dimpled top of her buttocks, her hand's slipping across Liara's shimmering wet body, delicately setting to physically pleasing work on the building tension in Liara's aching lower back. The Asaari maiden groaned softly as she felt Shepard's fingertips pressure into stiffened muscles, falling back into the commander as her eyes lolled pleasurably back in their sockets beneath closed and fluttering eyelids.<p>

"What are we going to name this kid...?"  
>Shepard suddenly questioned as she massaged, her eyes intently staring down Liara's chest and pinpointing their sights on the rounded curve of her womb.<br>"Have you thought about it?"

"I do not know, I've been through about every list of suggested names, even searched through family history but nothing as of yet has really attached itself to me."  
>She shrugged, another small gravelly sounding hum emanating from her throat as Shepard traversed her hands up a notch on her back.<p>

"Same here. I think I've heard every suggestion this crew has to offer - did you know they're taking bets on whose we'll pick?"  
>Shepard scoffed.<br>"Hell, I even got a data-pad of entered and eligible names from Rupert. Just a matter of choosing one I suppose. They're all mostly human ones though - I didn't know if you wanted her to have an Asari dialect sounding one or..."

"No, I like the idea of a human name for her - it'll signify a part of who she is. And she all ready has an Asari last name."  
>Liara beamed.<br>"Did you like any of them?"

Shepard shrugged, leaning her head forward to dotingly place a smouldering kiss upon Liara's exposed right shoulder, resting her head on the heated and freshly anointed skin.

"Faelon. Rebekha. Alexis. Hell even Miranda suggested a good one - umm, god what was it..."  
>Shepard paused biting her lip, narrowing an empty stare upon a nearby wall as she tried to think.<br>"Aimee? Ionno, something like that."

"Not Renea?"  
>Liara smirked.<p>

"Nah"  
>Shepard chuckled, momentarily halting her massage and bring Liara back into a warm embrace.<br>"I want her to have her own identity. Her own name, one that honors where she came from, and what she represents to us. Naming her after me in any way, I can't help but worry that we'd be placing her in a large, worrisome shadow."

Shepard's face crinkled into a ponderous frown as she thought about the time spent with Liara, about everything they went through to protect this child. For the longest time the only sounds were that of the draining water being forced from the shower-head and pattering against the floor, as well as the young couples steady breathing as they both mentally wrestled for ideas, idly moving their bodies in a small reverse box step as they simply cuddled.

"What do you think about 'Hannah'."  
>Liara quietly suggested, her body tensing slightly as she waited for Shepard's response, almost anticipating an angry dismissal of the idea.<p>

"My mom?"  
>Shepard scoffed, a surprised deep noted chuckle slipping free through her lips.<br>"Really?"

"Do you not think it would be appropriate?"

"I...suppose we sort of owe that honor to her, don't we...?"  
>Shepard hesitated.<p>

"We can think of something else if.."

"No!"  
>Shepard interrupted abruptly, the volume of her voice catching herself and Liara off guard.<br>"No.."  
>She repeated, this time more softly, fondly nuzzling her nose against Liara's cheek.<br>"I think I actually like the idea. I'm OK with naming her after the woman that gave her life so yours and our baby's could live on - not to mention she's the only person next to you I can ever remember giving any sign or resemblance of love or affection towards me..."  
>Shepard sighed, swallowing a small frog that was attempting to lodge itself in her throat.<p>

"Hannah it is, than."  
>Liara grinned. Shepard smiled, catching Liara's sidelong gaze, feeling Shepard's hands wander over her hips again to meet with her own blue digits, the four hands uniting in their shared journeys to softly caress Liara's expanded womb, feeling another small fluttering movement of a baby's kick push against the confines of the Prothean expert's belly.<p>

"Hey there, little one."  
>Shepard softly greeted, a widening smile of joy brightening her face upon recognition of the pressured touch she had just felt.<br>"Hannah...", Shepard chuckled lightly, testing the name for the first time, "Can't wait to meet you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoXX0XXoxox<strong>__**  
>Time: Present - 01.05.2192 - 0700 hours Location: Aethyta's Apartment - Nos'Hanos District, Central Illium<strong>_

A pair of bright yellowish hazel eyes narrowed critically from behind folded blue arms, resting atop the surface of a black coffee table, studiously staring down a wooden chest board and the scattered pieces upon it's black and pale white squared surface. Her brow was crinkled in deep expressive thought, her jaw tensed in contemplative concentration, her pupils dilating as she pondered an endless array of possibilities that could be her next move. Slowly she lifted a cautious right hand, her fingers dangling menacingly downwards as they languidly latched onto one of the shimmering silver pieces, it's coned top mirroring her blues finger in a tiny twisted reflection as they hovered closer to the narrow tipped piece. The little Asari lifted her gaze to match up with her father's attentive and watchful stare, trying to read her as she carefully moved the piece three squares right.  
>Shepard merely grinned, gently shaking her head, poking a guiding finger up into the air between them to draw an invisible diagonal line.<br>Hannah arched an eyebrow but silently understood, reverting the piece to its original position and attempted moving it again - this time properly, diagonally four squares, effectively taking out one of Shepard's brass pawns.

"You sure?"  
>Shepard softly uttered.<p>

"Yes."  
>Hannah confirmed, before her eyes suddenly widened, swiftly shaking her head as she raced to put the Bishop back into its proper place.<br>"I mean, no!"  
>Shepard grinned, feigning a quiet 'phew' from her lips as she leaned forward to survey the layout of the board. Hannah cocked her head curiously to the side, picking up on the hinted relieved emotion Shepard displayed.<br>"I mean, yes!"  
>Hannah finally announced putting the piece back and taking the pawn, waving it triumphantly through the air.<p>

"You dare..."  
>Shepard jokingly threatened.<p>

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"  
>Hannah smirked, sticking her tongue out.<p>

Shepard took a deep inhale, her eyes sweeping the board before quickly grasping her knight and placed it on the other side of the board from where her pawn was taken.

"Ha! You didn't even take anything."

"There's only one piece I'm interested in taking off this board - and that will be your king!"  
>She guffawed, shaking a dramatic rueful fist in the open air between them.<br>"My pawn will be avenged in due time."

Hannah laughed at her father's display.  
>"You are going to wake mother up..."<br>She warned, shaking her head.

"Oh right. Yea."  
>Shepard grinned playfully, taking a quick glance behind her shoulder to gaze upon Liara's curled up and slumbering body on the couch behind her. Her left arm cradled beneath her head and pillow, while her right dangled to rest in Shepard's raised right handed embrace upon her right shoulder as she leaned elatedly up against the couch. Liara had fallen asleep sometime during Shepard's tutoring, feeling quite emotionally and mentally drained from the nights...exciting...train of events.<br>_If it isn't one thing, it's another_, Shepard remembered thinking - _never a dull moment when you're in the company of a Shepard or T'soni these days_.  
>Tenderly she kissed the warm blue flesh on the back of Liara's motionless and alluring hand before slowly averting her gaze back to the board, suddenly finding her queen had gone missing.<p>

"I do believe I have a runaway."  
>Shepard frowned.<br>"This is treason, I say!"

"What means treason?"  
>Hannah asked, a rising degree of mischievousness lingering and twinkling within her golden gaze.<p>

"It's when someone that belongs to one side or faction runs away and joins the other side out of cowardice or some other despicable reason, a betrayal. Like when Saren started working for Sovereign, he committed an act of treason against the council, and pretty much all life in general."

Hannah nodded slowly, smirking with a proud familiarity towards Shepard's example - quickly recalling the stories her mother had told her about their hunt for the rogue Spectre.  
>"What if their side was going to lose? Wouldn't it be smarter to join the winning side?"<br>Hannah asked, slightly confused.

"That would be against a human moral code. As well as many other races. It's not a respectable act."  
>Shepard shook her head.<br>"It is why we must be wise and reserved in our judgement when choosing a side - we have to believe whole heartedly in what we're fighting for, and never lose sight of that goal, finding strength in it, and never sway. It's in that strength you will find victory, or honor."

"What if your defeated?"

"Then we die honorably."

"What if they don't want to die at all?"

Shepard sighed, lowering her gaze. She knew this situation a little too well. How many times had she used that excuse - that reasoning which inevitably pushed her into situations that cost a great deal of life but strangely not her own. Where surrender wasn't an option but dying wasn't exactly something she particularly wanted to partake in either.

"Then we surrender, depending on the foe. Anyways back on topic, where's my leading lady - my little Pyjak?"  
>Shepard probed, growing a certain fondness towards the nickname.<p>

Hannah's orbs shifted left to right before rolling in their sockets and she extended both her arms, revealing two closed fists.  
>"Pick one, and you can have her back."<p>

"Don't these deals come with a ransom, release my queen in trade for fifty of my finest knights!"  
>Shepard dramatically continued.<p>

"But you do not have fifty knights to trade for."  
>Hannah smirked.<br>"Can I do that?"  
>She excitedly questioned, straightening her posture and widening her eyes.<p>

"No."  
>Shepard laughed.<br>"In ancient human history I'm sure they did, but I don't think it's mentioned in the rulebooks for chess."

"Bah!"  
>Hannah grunted in exasperation before finally releasing a small sigh, finally revealing Shepard's queen and restoring her back into power on the board.<br>"Is mother like your queen?"  
>She randomly asked.<p>

"What?"  
>Shepard chuckled, surprised by the question.<p>

"When you go into battle on those far away planets. Uncle Garrus would be like your rook, and mom the queen?"

" I never really thought of my crew like that - I don't know what they'd be in comparison."  
>Shepard shrugged, speaking quietly.<br>"I think between Garrus and Liara, they together would be my rooks - formidable on their own, slightly more powerful than any queen when together, and valuable protectors for any piece wise enough to acquire and inspire them."

Hannah slowly nodded, her crested head dropping to rest her tiny indented chin upon overlapping forearms, hands grasping lightly to her elbows.

"Can I ask you something, Hannah?"  
>Shepard gently asked, receiving a nonchalant shrug from her daughter, too busy trying to figure out her next move.<p>

"Are you truly all right with this?"  
>She arched an eyebrow.<br>"With this whole 'dad' issue. It's OK you can be honest with me, you don't have to feel obligated because of how your mother feels about me."

Hannah's eyes glistened as she finally met Shepard's curiously worried stare, the gentle pads of her fingertips idly tapping the table surface she rested on, hollow thuds echoing through the suddenly awkward silence of the room.  
>All her life, that she could remember, the young Asari had grown up listening to stories and action packed tales of this brave human Spectre - roaring around a toilsome galaxy, beating up crooks, and saving or helping anyone who deserved it, even her own mother had been the receiving damsel in distress once. How she longed in her dreams every night to be a part of that crew, chasing recklessly head first into adventure like her mother had done long ago with Shepard before she was born. She smiled as she recalled playing games of pretend whenever her mother came home from an extended leave from deep space travel to meet up with her Drell friend, or an archaeological dig that was too dangerous for Hannah to accompany her mother on. How Liara and herself would chase each other around, laughing and squealing in exuberant playfulness with Hannah creating stories that they were being chased by brainwashed Geth who wanted to capture them for their reaper masters, how they would both re-enact small battle scenes using their old black leather couches for cover against pretend enemy fire...<p>

"It is kind of weird..."  
>Hannah sighed, tilting her head to rest more so on her freckled cheek now, maintaining her innocent gaze.<br>"Between mother's, and Uncle Garrus's, and Miss Tali's, and Grandma Attia's stories - I have been hearing all about you for as long as I can remember."  
>She mumbled, extending her arm and moving a pawn without really thinking and returning her forearm back beneath her face.<br>"It was like a funny feeling, like fishes swimming in my tummy, but they do not hurt when we first met..."

"Not the relationship I had intended to have with my child..."  
>Shepard mumbled, swiftly moving a bishop out from behind the protection of several pawns, re-enforcing protection to the knight that guarded the middle four squares of the board.<br>"Was more an idol in your starting years of life then a father..."

"You know - I did not like you in the beginning. I renember I did not like the way mother cried when she talked to Grandmother about you, or how you were more Im'ortant to her then the memory of my Turian father..."  
>Hannah frowned, averting her eyes to stare away from Shepard and settle their fixed sights out the nearby window, watching the flashes of sheet lightening in the distance as the storm gradually passed.<br>"Mother would always quiet me when I asked about him, and look kind of mad - She would only smile if she was talking about a good memory she had with you in it. Most other times she was just sad, and I really tried to cheer her up - and every time I asked about my father she would get sad, so..."

"You were protecting her at the cost of knowledge of your origins."  
>Shepard sighed, slightly saddened by her daughter's confession.<br>"Aw, hell..."  
>She mumbled in a barely audible whisper, languidly bringing her left hand to rub nervously across her brow, carelessly swiping strands of chestnut hair away from her face.<p>

"We would see you on the holo news, sometimes, and mom would always stop what she was doing to watch and listen", young Hannah paused, her eyes darkening as they found an unpleasant memory for her attentions to ravenously gnaw on. "I did not like knowing more about you, then I did about my own suspected father."

"So you started making up your own version of what your 'Turian Parent' would have been like, researching Turian heritage."  
>Shepard arched an eyebrow, remembering the pictures that had unstintingly sparked her mental flare ups of envious jealousy back at the old apartment - a home that was nothing more now than a pile of ash and rubble atop a 250 story tall building.<p>

Hannah shrugged again, nonchalantly, silently gliding another pawn of hers a square forward, threatening Shepard's nearby queen, effectively forcing her other parent to make a choice to sacrifice the queen by taking the pawn and giving in to a bishop or remain in one place and be slain by the pawn.

"I was... not sur-rised."  
>Hannah frowned, knowing the word was incorrect but couldn't quite remember the human term.<p>

"Surprised."  
>Shepard casually corrected, eyes narrowing on the tiny expanses of the checker squared battle field.<p>

She nodded slowly as she continued.  
>"When I found those pictures..."<br>She dropped her eyes, staring dejectedly at the floorboards she knelt on.  
>"I was confused. Why mother would not tell me the truth, mad maybe?"<p>

"Hannah"  
>Shepard grunted, clearing her throat and releasing a subsequent regretful sigh.<br>"I can assure you she took no joy from having to refrain from telling you about your other parent, I can safely assume she wanted nothing more but to do just that. Don't be angry with her, she was just ...respecting my requests."  
>The Spectre's eyes clouded over with thick clouds of regret as depressing rains of dreaded realism and unfortunate circumstances poured into and swirled in the gold pools of her shaded stare.<br>"Remember what your mom told you back in the car, when we went to your grandmother's club - about bad men." Shepard paused taking a deep shaky breath, waiting for the small confirming nod of Hannah's head before she continued, "We kept things secret because we needed to protect you from them, and other enemies like them. You must understand those secrets were a precautionary starting point on a path we chose to take that we knew would keep you safe."

"Do you understand?"  
>Shepard softly questioned, bowing her head forward but keeping her eyes locked on her daughters averted gaze, trying to convey the seriousness of the matter.<p>

She fervently shook her head, lips pouting as frustrated tears flooded and leaked from her eyes, glistening off her deep blue cheeks as she aggressively locked her glare onto her father's stern stare.  
>"No! Why did you not stay? Mommy loved you and you left me n' her! You are a Spectre, you could have just done what you did back at the apartment or the stupid reapers! You could have protected us <em><span>and<span>_ been my daddy!"  
>She sniffled, wiping her nose as angry eyes fixated on Shepard's falling facial expression. Her words hit the human woman like penetrating bullets from a powerfully modded gun, digging deep and wounding an all ready aching heart. Liara stirred softly, which instigated the distraught child to settle her temper and lower her voice - resuming a down cast glare at the chessboard before her.<br>Shepard's jaw tensed and relaxed repeatedly, chewing on her thoughts. The seconds of silence that floated by attaching themselves to invisible leaden weights - greatly slowing the torturous ticking of an always progressing time as the Commander fought valiantly to keep her emotions and relaxed composure in check, sorting through her chaotic thoughts back and trying to mesh them back together into an ordered string of images.

"I..."  
>She paused, taking another deep inhale, still mentally shaken by her daughter's words, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to speak her own.<br>"I was... scared."  
>Shepard bitterly remarked, voice quivering, averting her gaze to shoot a shamed sidelong glance towards a distant wall, not wanting her daughter to see the cold harshness that seeped into and dwell undesirably within the shadows behind her eyes upon recollection of her own jaded past.<br>"Scared that being a part of your lives would do you both more harm than good. That I would be a hindrance to the efforts of your mother as she continued on with her career and also an indirect threat to you. I was terrified that certain actions of my past would inevitably catch up with me, and cost me more then I was willing to wager for the suffering I had all ready caused. Worried that I would make a mistake, turn my back for only a moment and risk losing everything..."

"Those thoughts drove me mad, Hannah. They kept me away from you, and a painful distance away from your mother."

"So why did you come back...?"  
>Hannah whispered hoarsely, her nose deepening into a darker shade of stormy sky blue from the agitating friction of her soft yellow pajama sleeve, forcefully swiping away the constant ebb and flow of vexatious tears from her innocent face.<p>

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore." Shepard croaked, idly fidgeting with her king piece between her fingers, "I needed your mom. I needed you. I needed what you both represented to me. I needed to stop wasting the limited time I have away from the things I care most about. I wanted to breathe and live again, and you two were the only ones who held the symbolic keys to that life."

"I made a mistake, believing in those fears - trusting them over the love and affection I protectively held for you and your mother. And for that I feel deeply apologetic."  
><em>God I really am my mother's daughter<em>, Shepard thought callously. _Abandonment runs in the family, it seems._

"I am truly sorry for hurting you with these secrets, Hannah." Shepard cleared her throat again, her voice fading faster then she desired, arduously fighting against the assaults of relentless armies of grief and self hate, battering ramming her vocal chords into submission.  
>"And I really hope, that in time, you can forgive me for doing what I did and find the courage to trust in my words when I tell you that'll I'll never hide anything as important as this from you again..."<p>

Hannah's eyes softened as she watched the confident Spectre, her father, bow her head so that her chin rested against her chest, lifting her pale skin colored left hand to clasp firmly over and across her forehead. The young Asari felt her own chest tighten, and she suddenly found it harder to breathe as she continued watching her dad wrestle endlessly with her thoughts, her confident countenance failing as she began portraying all the body language and emotion of a visibly scarred boulder. She wasn't crying, though, but her chest heaved up and down in erratic bursts in arbitrated attempts to control her laboured breathing as her body trembled against turbulent gasping winds of unhindered frustration.  
>Tentatively Hannah got up from the floor, proceeding to her father's side, looking sorrowfully down towards Shepard's form. Soundlessly she kneeled down, bringing her head to match the height of the hunched over Spectre's shoulder, trying hard to reinforce her courage - to convince herself to reach out and touch the woman. Cautiously she hovered a hand over the commander's arm, drawing back suddenly when another sudden and heavy heave of Shepard's body spooked her - but she was quick on the rebound, roping her fleetingly delicate bold emotion and wrangling it back into place, finally enabling herself to place a small right hand comfortingly on her father's left bicep.<br>"It's ok daddy..."  
>She whispered, shuffling closer to bring her head down and rest her body carefully, comfortingly against her father's side, wrapping her other arm around Shepard's stomach.<br>"I all ready forgave you."

"How can you..."_ forgive me so easily when I can't do the same for myself..._  
>Shepard groaned, finding her voice amongst the ruins of a devastated throaty fortress - before Hannah quickly interrupted her.<br>"Because you came back! And you make my mother happier then I have ever seen her in a long, long, long, long, long..." She paused, the humorous sound of her taking a large gasp to replenish her air supply sounding through the room, "long, long, long, very long time", She chuckled softly.

"That's a pretty long time."  
>Shepard mumbled, with an accompanying smirk, shaking her head.<p>

"I know..."  
>Liara's voice suddenly moaned, sounding slightly gravelly, as her body twisted to relax on her back - slipping her hand free from Shepard's grasp and stretching stiffened muscles while her mouth gaped open in a silent yawn.<p>

"Mom!"  
>Hannah greeted, her usual bubbly demeanor rapidly returning as she glanced joyfully up from Shepard's shoulder, a small toothy grin streaking across her freckled chubby cheeks.<p>

"Daughter!"  
>Liara smiled happily back, her voice still tiredly hoarse. Languidly she let her left arm fall to the couch cushion below her after she completed her stiff muscle cleansing stretch. Her fingers slowly began mimicking the legs of a wandering Rachni as they traversed the surface of the light reflecting onyx cushion, dragging her palm behind crawling fingers before the entirety of the hand finally leaped across the open gorge between mother and daughter - tenderly latching onto and lovingly cupping Hannah's tiny dimpled cheek.<p>

"Anyone who dares possibly suggest that a couple years worth of time, or even five - is irrelevant to an Asari because of our lengthened life span, needs to be warped across the face a countless number of times..."  
>Liara growled softly to herself as she caressed her daughter's face, eyes still maintain their fond softness for the young lady.<p>

"Remind me not to get on your bad side - T'soni."  
>Shepard chuckled lightly, pivoting her body to glance back towards her still somnolent bondmate.<br>"I think I caught a glimpse of Aethyta there..."

Liara smirked as she rose to sit up, Hannah rising up with her to give her a proper hug.

"We didn't wake you did we?"  
>Shepard asked, an apologetic look all ready etched into her facial features.<p>

"Mmmm - no."  
>She softly mumbled, wrapping her arms around Hannah and falling back with her into the confines of the couch cushions, placing a doting kiss upon her daughter's crest.<br>"I forgot to alter my omni tools message alert option to mute..."

"Someone just paged you?"  
>Shepard curiously inquired.<br>"Who?"

Liara glanced at her with a look that could only be described as the 'Be Patient!' glare. A hybrid mix of amusement - a narrowed lip smirk with an accompanying single lifted eyebrow, the crinkled brow stare of surprised shock, and the craned head pivoting at a cocky right angle that displayed a more stern posture.

"Yes, who?"  
>Hannah uttered suspiciously, watching her mother as Liara raised her left arm in front of the seated Asari duo and tapped in her administrator pass codes, exactly three of them that had to be entered within seconds of each other, swiftly accessing her messaging as if it was an instinctive nature she was born knowing how to do.<p>

"It's Feron."  
>Liara spoke hesitantly, her face contorting into an apologetic smile as she directed her stare towards the less then amused expression carving it's over her bondmates face.<p>

"Ah."  
>Shepard shrugged, the tone of her voice instantaneously freezing over at the mention of Liara's Drell partner in crime.<br>"What does he want...?"  
>Her posture quickly became stern and rigid, her eyes morphing into thick blocks of impenetrable ice, her lips narrowing into thin lines of bitter disgust.<p>

"He wants to make contact with me, he has new information regarding Cerberus and the group that attacked us. He also found a message regarding a bounty on..."

"Let me guess, me?"  
>Shepard curiously sneered.<p>

"No... Me."  
>Liara corrected worriedly, her teeth timidly biting on her lower lip as she continued reading.<p>

"Well that is interesting. Any I.D behind the sender?"  
>Shepard frowned, instantly dropping her expression of frigid disdain for the Drell and overlapping it with raw concern for Liara as Shepard swiftly rose to her feet, falling back onto the couch to read the message for herself.<p>

"Not yet, Shepard. He is working on it. He says there's been a 55% rise of Cerberus activity in the system since he last contacted me."

"What does that mean?"  
>Hannah inquired, her face contorted in a display of confusion.<p>

"It means we've picked a good time to take a holiday cruise on the Normandy."

"We're going on a ship! Your ship!"  
>Hannah exclaimed excitedly, her face animatedly sparking to life.<p>

"It's what I had intended."  
>Shepard stated in monotone, not moving her narrowed eyes from the message.<p>

"Mom! It's the Normandy! Like in your stories! We get to go on it!"  
>Hannah bounced, tugging excitedly on the shoulder of Liara's shirt.<br>"Will Uncle Garrus be there?"  
>She gasped, eyes widening, instantly ceasing in her movements and patiently awaiting an answer.<p>

"I am sure he is aboard and dutifully calibrating the weapons systems, my oh so exuberant daughter."  
>Liara chuckled, tackling her bouncing baby girl to the couch cushions and affectionately tickling her until she screamed for mercy.<p>

"Mother! Stop! Nooooooo! Daddy help me!"

The combination of laughter was harmonious music to Shepard's ears, effortlessly luring out a broad smile on the Commander's face as she intently watched her family horse around. She was almost reluctant to offer her assistance - she was blithely content to sit, watch, and listen. But a nagging feeling tapped grudgingly against her conscience, as the pleas for assistance registered somewhere deep within her skull, spurring her into a dutiful instinctive action.

"You've placed a choice on my shoulders young one. I must choose between the love of my life and my daughter."

"And what will you choose, brave Spectre?"  
>Liara glanced back, a wickedly mischievous grin on her face, accentuating her brightened seductive blue eyes.<br>Shepard smirked, instantly wrapping her arms around Liara's waist and tickling a known spot on the soft skin beneath her arms.  
>"Shepard! Gah! Oh my goddess! By Athame's grace please! STOP!"<br>Her laughter intensified as Shepard's fingers mercilessly assaulted her sensitive skin, Liara's back arching and body twisting in futile attempts to break free from her bondmates frenzied entrapment, being vigilantly careful as to not to accidentally harm Hannah who straddled Liara's legs.  
>"Quick Hannah! I got her hands! Go for her knees and feet!"<br>Shepard shouted.

"No! Do not! Hannah!"  
>Liara shrieked, helplessly begging, her voice entangled with riotous giggles and struggled gasps between rapturous bundles of contagious laughter as she desperately continued squirming, laughing so hard it became hard to breath, signally to Shepard to finally let up and allow Liara a moment to relax - her back pressing up against Shepard's chest, patiently waiting to catch her breath.<p>

"Sleep with one eye opened tonight, Shepard."  
>Liara warned breathlessly, catching Shepard's cocksure stare and grin with her own.<br>"Is that a proposition, Dr.T'soni?"

Shepard began leaning her face down at an agonizingly slow pace, lustfully spotting Liara's tongue swipe across her dried lips, moistening them, a quiet throaty chuckle springing forth from Liara's throat in response to Shepard's rhetorical question. Those flirtatious blue eyes instantly enkindled the scorching fires that rapidly excited Shepard's building desire - causing it to energetically bubble and consequently boil over the potted rims of the Spectre's self control, urging her on to partake in the addicting taste of her bondmates teasingly parted, glistening navy blue lips. Suddenly a smaller blue hand intervened, placing five child sized fingers between both pairs of pursed lips - Hannah grinning mischievously behind the outstretched arm as she reached her body across the length of Liara's laid back and lithesome form.

"Hey..!"  
>Shepard poked, glancing to her daughter, her wolfish grin dissipating into a disappointment pout.<br>"I helped you! Don't I deserve a little bit of the spoils of wars? We can share right?"

"Spoils?"  
>Liara scoffed, shocked and feigning the emotion that she was insulted, elbowing Shepard playfully in the gut.<br>"That's the title I get? Spoils of War?"

"We can share, daddy. But I get her first."

"Does the prisoner get a say in this?"  
>Liara incredulously remarked.<p>

"You have to help me win a chess game first."  
>Hannah grinned, taking her mother's hand and dragging her to the other couch.<p>

"How many match's have you had?"  
>Liara curiously asked.<p>

Hannah pondered the question silently for a moment, her brow crinkling together in deep thought as she languidly fingered the digits on her left hand repeatedly before holding out two palms displaying 8 fingers.  
>"This many?"<p>

"And how many have you won?"

"Zero. But that is gonna change, Mother! I am gonna win this one!"  
>She growled through gritted teeth, lifting her fists determinedly before her face, as a malevolent grin twisted her previously innocent smile.<br>"I mean, we will win this one."  
>She quickly corrected.<p>

"All right, little wing. Let us continue this round? Or shall we start anew?"

"I vote start over."  
>Shepard chuckled as she slid her posterior off the couch, crossing her legs as she made contact with the floor, spanning her arms a full length apart against the soft lengthened edges of the couch she was now using as a backrest.<br>"Make it fair for my young Asari maiden to earn her freedom."  
>Shepard taunted playfully.<p>

"Might as well give me the keys now, Shepard."  
>Liara retorted mirthfully, lifting the bronze queen off the board, surrounding it in a white and faded blue glow.<br>"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoXXOXXxoxo<strong>  
><em><strong>Time: During 'Chapter 8 - Truth Be Told' Location: Classified<strong>_

"Come on you ancient hunk of metallic crap, give me something to work with, give me a signal!"  
>A deep voice threatened, webbed fingers frustratingly pounding the expansive blue console interface before the exasperated reptilian multi-skin colored Drell, creating gnarled shadows that soared and fluttered across the confining bulkheads as the solid matter of his hands blocked the wispy illuminating blue glow from expanding outwards throughout the room.<br>A tired and agitated Feron cussed and berated towards his predicament as he repeatedly inserted copious quantities of coded text into the computer's data streams, growling audibly as each request to attain a new signal link from a distant comm buoy failed - causing any previously recorded data streams to loop endlessly. Multitudes of incomplete broken streams of alien voices needing translation, the chaotic blend of unaltered noises combining noisily with the shrill notes of a static polluted feed blared loudly over the speakers - causing the angry Shadow Broker's assistant to cringe and grit his teeth firmly within a set jaw. He had just nicely sent a message when the entirety of the main comm. link went offline...

"By the gods, I don't think the original Shadow Broker's torture was any worse than this punishment..."  
>Feron grunted as he hobbled determinedly through a pair of small doors on the far end of the room, grasping a box of intricately designed tools into his hands from a trough-like edge of an ongoing corridor that extended lengthily before him. Florescent lights, embedded within the pillars of the walls, seemed to dance and flicker faintly - taunting the dominance desiring darkness of the steel walled confines. The sound of a deafeningly loud roar of the towering ship's engines, located near the back of the ship, bellowed loudly against vibrating steel walls - ruthlessly violating Feron's hearing with the same eardrum shattering ferocity the speakers in the main Comm. room unleashed upon him.<p>

"We reaaaallly need to get those sound dampeners fixed properly and for good."  
>The emotionally fatigued Drell continued complaining, dropping to his knees with a loud clinking 'thud' against the grated metal catwalk beneath, positioning himself before a thick, bubbled outwards, metallic grey, and securely locked pentagon shaped cap - concealing an entrance that would lead the maintenance preforming Drell through the claustrophobic bowls of the Shadow's Broker's ship. His only method of transportation, until they got elevators back online, was to crawl through these tunnels to lead him to the crippled communications room three floors up and at least a half dozen blocks to the starboard side. Most of the ship was still damaged from the Reaper conflict five years ago, a lot of its sections still uninhabitable and powerfully shielded against the hostile and hazardous environment that glided by just outside. Several alterations were made so the Shadow Broker's ship could withstand jumps from mass relays, instead of relying solely on its lightening rod adapters that attracted the electricity needed to fuel and power the ships systems. Installing and re-enabling a used element zero dark energy core to the ship was a three week long nightmare, Feron recalled, thankful he had the assistance of Shepard's talented engineering crew to get him through the complicated mess of upgraded technology. The vessel was designed to operate solely in the atmosphere of Hagalaz - once that location was compromised, they naturally needed to find a new spot to cleverly hide their base. This also meant they would need to design a new shell for the large ship to operate more efficiently - a design Liara had been working diligently on next to her information gathering for the past three years. He never knew she was this talented or even interested with the mechanical aspects and knowledge of star ships, thinking her more so a 'book worm', as human's say, when he had first met her - naive and inexperienced, thinking her poking good humored insults at his old transport vessel (without weapons, or enough chairs) were in a joking manner - but were actually cloaked hints of a deeper fascination she withheld, more of a hobby to her then a passion he had always assumed. It was difficult to concentrate passionately on one thing when she was constantly infatuated with that blasted Spectre...<br>Feron found himself sneering as his thoughts raced around Liara's face and her body wrapped protectively in Shepard's embrace:

_Two bodies soaked and glistening in transparent beads of sweat._  
><em>Both bodies thrusting, heaving, and melding together into a single rapturous whole.<em>  
><em>Soft moans, whispered names, panted breathing...<em>

Another growl clawed it's way from the Drell's rapidly rising and falling chest in between struggled grunts as he uncomfortably dragged his body through narrow dark tunnels, enraged by the sudden mental image. Quickly he shook his head to clear his mind, cursing his species natural talent to relive a memory in perfect detail.

_Why couldn't they have met before she found Shepard... _He had always pondered. _Where would I be then? Not on my hands and knees babysitting a decrepit relic. Maybe on my knees attending to a certain archeologist...  
><em>Feron suddenly realized himself blushing as his thoughts wavered to a gutter inspired alteration of what a relationship would be like with the Asari maiden. Heat was emanating from his cheeks as well as around a weighty sensation below his belt which instantly grasped his attention and instinctively caused his heartbeat to race - his facial colors rapidly beginning to brighten and shimmer_._ Abruptly another memory unwillingly swept through his troubled mind, causing another brief pause in his movements as the current sights and views of the tunnel drifted away and morphed into images of himself and Liara just over 3 years ago...  
><em><br>"No. Please Feron, please if you have any respect for me, please do not pursue this again, do not ask me to do something I cannot do, do not risk the integrity of our friendship anymore then we all ready have..."  
><em>Liara's words quietly echoed off his own lips, instinctively causing the drell's hands to ball up into spiteful fists.  
><em>"I lost Shepard once, we both risked so much to get her back. I nearly lost her twice when she returned - I will not do it again!"<em>

_Thank the old gods no one was here to see this, I really need to get off this ship - _Feron sighed at the unwanted flooding of old thoughts, slothfully resuming his path, determined in his endeavor to continue on his plotted path uninterrupted - before another flashback claimed ownership of his actions.  
>Finally the tunnels fell away to a large alcove opening, designed more like a bubble within the hull, wide sockets peppering the doming walls, sparking as massive surges of power leaked through large braided streams of fiber optic threads - leading to a large setup of actively flickering blue screens, their rays timidly dancing through the dark, displaying fuzzy images with no sound from various locations around the galaxy.<p>

_Damn it! The comm. and data feeds must have come back online on their own while I was getting here, curse these hiccups!_ Feron's mind incessantly raved, his arms and hands shaking furiously before his face as he gazed upwards towards the domed chrome colored ceiling.

An intricate set of antennae and rat's nest knotted cords circled around the room of varying types and sizes, linking to several more that were erected on the outer layers of the of the ship's damaged hull, a disorganized mess but also a working standby solution until Shepard and Liara could put together and transport the parts necessary for a more stable quantum entanglement communication array - courtesy of old ex-Cerberus connections. Materials were a little short due to the massive damages the Galaxy suffered, so gathering the resources was truly a time consuming process, patience was a must.

An image suddenly caught his attention on one of the screens, slightly distracting his anger and...other emotions. Quickly he staggered to the console, activating it's yellow gold holo-keyboard, rewinding the feedback and pausing it. One of the council, Velarn - the tempestuously bawdy Turian who denied Shepard's claims of a reapers invasion had just been assassinated by a pro-human sympathizer who was instantly gunned down at the scene. Worse still - the human Councilor Udina was rumored to be involved due to the discovery of documents not entirely destroyed logged into the memory storage of the deceased assassin's omni-tool.  
>Feron scoffed loudly, his voice echoing around the room and bouncing back to reverberate against his ear drums.<p>

"Wonder if Liara has gotten wind of this yet, or Shepard..."  
>He mumbled lowly, bowing his head to watch his fingers intently type a message. No guarantee the entirety of the message would get through on unstable waves, and could easily be intercepted but maybe he could hint Liara to access her terminal at the Museum - a direct link to the ship and they could finally securely communicate over this new Intel, as well as transfer the data regarding Cerberus and various Merc band activity that had been amassing at an alarming rate these past couple of days in the Tasale system. Something dark was coming...<p> 


End file.
